


A Good Day’s Work

by JessKo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Attempting to Make Ferengi Cuisine in the Replicator, Canon Rewrite, Divorce, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Nohjay Shenanigans, Pining, Plotty, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, The Federation, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: A long line of misfortunes leads Rom to his brother’s bar on Terok Nor, a hostile and strange space station. The work there is hard and his young son is unhappy to be so far from home, but with an impossibly large looming debt, Rom is left with no other options, or so he thinks. Not long after his arrival, a Federation shuttle careens into the system and manages to bring even more chaos into his world as its occupant, the long-lost Ferengi scientist Dr. Reyga, brings with him a promise of fulfillment without acquiring. The question facing Rom is if he will leave everything behind to join Dr. Reyga in his scientific pursuits, or continue to try and turn a profit on the turbulent station.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek), Rom/Reyga (Star Trek)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 19
Collections: Star Trek: Just in Time Fest





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy time fest, everyone! This story is based on the concept of 'extra time' and what if Reyga had more of it. This has truly been a labor of love, so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did preparing it for this event!

Noses rubbing together, Rom reached up to stroke Prinadora’s lobe, careful to not tug her earring and eliciting a low hum of pleasure. He knew just how to please her, and she him, and together they formed a union as good as anyone could ask for on Ferenginar, which was a rare thing indeed. Often marriages were born out of profit, and not for love, but Rom had somehow hit the spouse lottery, or at least that is how he felt in this domestic moment as she rose, flashing a toothy smile before plodding down the hall into another part of the house, leaving him to read up on the daily news. 

Prinadora was everything Rom could have hoped for in a wife, beautiful, kind, and from a good family. That ‘good family’ bit was a complication, seeing the dense, detailed, and expensive marriage contract it resulted in. However, Rom was confident he had read even the finest of print and signed happily, leading to many joyous years. Prinadora was a fair partner, attentive to Rom’s needs and she had graciously borne him a son, helping to raise him to be how a good Ferengi should. Already Nog was stealing sweets from the cupboard to hoard under his bed and committing other small acts of acquisition. Rom could not be more proud. Nog was set to begin his formal education at the local primary school soon, the same Hopawup Academy for Young Lobelings he and his brother Quark had attended over thirty years ago. He would surely bloom into a savvy businessman, should he take after his granmoogie’s side of the family. 

For years, Rom had been secretly helping his mother Ishka run a small financial empire, under aliases and manufactured LLCs, and there had been a few close calls but things were going well, especially his cut off the top. Unfortunately, that meager cut was more profit than any other of Rom’s ventures, but it was easy enough to lie that it was a margin from his latest failing venture in asteroid mining, or anti-slip sidewalk coatings, or any other of a hundred small investments. It would seem he took more after his father Keldar, who was a gentle and sweet man, the best father anyone could ask for, but was about as good at acquiring as a tube grub. The failures were piling up, and without serious results, Prinadora’s father was breathing down Rom’s neck. 

A ping on his padd stirred Rom from his thoughts, setting aside the details of yet another failure as laid out in much detail by a dour journalist to see a message from his brother. Ever since Quark had left Ferenginar, his apprenticeship lost due to breaking Rule 112 forcing him to take a job on a Ferengi freighter, Rom had hardly heard from him so this was a pleasant surprise. Quark swore up and down that transmissions were blocked while the ship was at warp, where the vessel spent most of its time as a cargo vessel, and Rom believed him, wondering if Quark would mention what far-off planet he was docked on in order to send this. Such a job must be so exciting, a new adventure every day, visiting exotic worlds and meeting interesting people! It was not for Rom, he much preferred the familiar wet soil of the homeworld, but he allowed his thoughts to wander to the stars. Rom daydreamed about it with glamour, a luxuriously appointed ship of which he was the captain, setting course to wherever latinum lay in waiting for him to pluck from generous fingers…

“Fafa! You’re falling asleep again!” A young voice called out into the thought, and Rom again shook himself free from his overactive imagination. 

“Not sleeping, thinking.” Rom replied, cocking his head and hoisting his son up into his lap. “Your uncle Quark sent me a message, want to read it together?” 

“Sure! Did he purchase another moon?” Nog asked excitedly. 

Rom sighed, “No, Nog, that’s my cousin, Gaila. Your uncle Quark works on the  _ Latium Queen _ , a freight ship.”

Nog shrugged, leaning his head back against his father’s chest. “Oh, nevermind.” Rom gave him a stern look over the wide bridge of his nose, and Nog changed his tune, “I guess so.”

Rom read aloud:

> _ I’ve quit the Latinum Queen and am pursuing a new opportunity on Terok Nor, a Cardassian Ore Mining facility. Trust me Rom, this is going to be big! I’ve already worked out a lease contract with those in charge, I practically got a bar space for free! My own place, no rules or regulations, or bosses, just me and my business license ready to suck these reptilians dry.  _
> 
> _ By the way, the FCA might have been involved since I might have breached some miniscule clauses in my contract with the captain in freeing myself from that sweatbox of a ship. If any complications arise, pay them off for me so that we can put this behind us and let the acquiring begin! _
> 
> _ Give Nog a slip of latinum for me, and I send my best wishes to Prinadora.  _
> 
> _ -Your loyal brother Quark, Son of Keldar _

“So Uncle Quark doesn’t work on the  _ Latinum Queen _ ?” Nog asked, already checking his father’s pockets for that slip he was promised. 

“I guess not, now he’s a restauranteur! How exciting!” Rom considered the opulent establishment his brother would curate, already feeling pride bloom in his chest. Who cared about Gaila’s moons, Quark had a bar! And a Cardassian one at that, on Terok Nor, it all sounded so eloquent that they must be some wealthy species from a planet plated in gold! 

Then, there was a brutish knock at the door, and Rom figured his troubles were about to multiply. Any mention of the Ferengi Commerce Association, or FCA, was bad news, and it seemed they were ready for their cut of Quark’s actions. Going after family was a trademark move of theirs, and Rom knew he was first on the list. 

“Go stay with your mother.” Rom muttered, setting his son down before rising to his feet, pulling on his finest coat. He was sure Prinadora had heard everything, they’d not paid to have the house’s interior soundproofed, and hoped she believed in him to figure this disaster out. Rom hoped he could. 

“What about my slip from uncle Quark?” The boy protested, he was nearly five and already so defiant. If it were any other time, Rom might have applauded him for his persistence, but now was not a teaching moment. 

“I’ll give you two if you go, now.” Rom offered quietly. 

“Five!” Nog countered. 

“Three, and I’ll get fresh tube grubs for lunch.” 

Nog nodded before dashing off into another room. Prinadora was probably working on a new piece of jewelry, her hobbies included crafting elaborate earrings, each pair more garish (and expensive) than the last. Another man might have denied her this indulgence, but Rom would do anything for her, and was always looking for sparkling pieces in the bazaar to buy for her. Nog liked helping her as well, something about holding a gemstone could render even the most hyperactive lobeling silent in its presence. Rom fondly remembered time spent with his own Moogie when Keldar was out working and Quark attending school. As the younger sibling he was left behind, and he hoped that Nog would have similar memories with Prinadora. 

Another bang against metal, this one somehow even more angry sounding. Right, the door. Rom opened it, bracing for the worst, an army of Nausiccans or the Nagus himself pointing a phaser at him. But it was a single Ferengi, dressed in red and with a posture that stuck his knobby nose nearly higher than his lobes. The man barged in, shoving Rom aside with his shoulder. 

“Brunt, FCA.” 

“Rom, uh, son of Keldar?” 

The FCA Liquidator shook his head. “I know who you are, and that’s why I’m here. Do you know what your brother has been up to?” 

“Which one?” Rom asked, internally cringing. Playing dumb was how he weasled his way out of most bad situations, to varying results, but maybe this was a bit too far. Well, he already said it, so no going back now. 

Brunt just narrowed his eyes, and Rom realized this was likely a very bad call on his part. “Quark. Now then, he has brokered a deal with the FCA to distribute the consequences of his breach of contract with his former employer, and in lieu of losing his business license, you will be billed this amount as compensation.” Brunt passed a padd to Rom, the number on it knocking the wind out of his chest. It was far more than the collective sum of all he had made since reaching the age of ascension, and even with Ishka’s assistance, it was hardly an amount he could reach without raising suspicion. 

He knew this, and he knew Brunt knew it too, and not just from the way he sneered at Rom. “I… That’s…”

“Quite the sum, I know. The  _ Latinum Queen  _ was carrying precious cargo which was compromised due to a sudden and unaccounted for short-staffing.” 

Rom folded his arms, so that’s what this captain was playing at, he was shocked the FCA was buying it, but then again, the bigger the fee, the larger their cut. “The loss of one crew member on a ship that big could not have resulted in this much of a loss.” 

Brunt frowned, shaking his head in a farce of sympathy. “You don’t know, do you. Your brother practically mutinied against the captain, taking several of the crewmen with him to serve as waiters in his new establishment, whose opening, licensing, and inspection fees are visible on the next page. Quark has arranged a payment plan, but we will need an initial deposit.” 

Rom flipped the screen despite how futile the situation was, and saw another astronomical sum. “What happens if we can’t, urm, won’t pay?” 

Laughing with a full display of his sharpened teeth, Brunt clapped Rom on the shoulder. “The FCA will strip you both, and your family, of everything you have if we must in order to receive payment. I hear lobelings fetch a handsome sum these days, older couples wishing to adopt and such, create the safety net a son provides.” 

“Right, right. I was just curious if the terms had changed.” The threat acknowledged, Rom took a step away from the liquidator, putting himself between Brunt and his son in the other room. 

Brunt responded gravely, “The terms never change. I’ll be back tomorrow for the first installment, as detailed on the third page. Read it on your own time.” Without preamble or fanfare, Brunt exited just how he came, yet he left a wake of devastation behind him. 

Slumping back down into his chair, Rom let out a breath he’d not realized he held. Massaging his temples, he muttered to himself, “What am I going to do?” And he considered the person he always went to when he had a question he could not answer. 

“Do about what?” Nog asked, bursting back out into the main space of the house, Prinadora close behind him. She was visibly worried. 

“He wanted to see what all the noise was about, but we waited until our guest left before coming out.” Prinadora explained, running a thin finger along her husband’s brow ridge before sitting beside him. 

“I didn’t want to wait.” Nog huffed, squeezing in between his parents. Rom closed his eyes, savoring one last moment of togetherness before everything would fall apart. 

Rising, he leaned over to kiss Prinadora on the top of her head. “I’m going to go visit Moogie.” When Nog began to protest, he added, “And I’ll bring home some food.” 

“See you, Fafa!” The lobeling shouted a bit too loudly before standing on the couch, rubbing foreheads with Rom before he set out. He was glad the rains were light today, and hoped that he’d figure this out, somehow. He couldn’t lose his family, even if it meant becoming destitute. 

Rom didn’t knock before entering Ishka’s house, the structure feeling a bit too large for one, but no one could bring themselves to sell the property since Keldar’s death, too many memories, and also her hidden Latinum stores beneath the underflooring. A smaller house wouldn’t be able to hold it all discreetly, so she and Rom went with the memories story with everyone, including Quark who was unaware of her little empire.

“MOOGIE!” He cried out, seeing her sitting at the dining table, core deep into a succulent pink fruit, the juices dripping down her face as she bit at the snack. Setting it down, she rose to embrace her son.

“Rom! What a pleasant surprise to see you, son.” As she held him, she could feel Rom shaking. “Is something the matter?” 

Rom couldn’t hold it in any longer, sobbing as he explained everything, from Quark’s new investment to the FCA’s sum due the next day. 

“Oh now that is a real pickle.” Ishka replied, accepting the padd from Rom to look over the details. Settling them both down on the couch, fruit abandoned both on the table and the shoulder of Rom’s jacket, Ishka went through every detail, and each possible way they could respond to it. “You are lucky they broke the payment into seven, the usual is five but I suppose this is a lot more than the usual, and they’d rather not go through the trouble of extracting and selling your internal organs.”

“They’re going to extract my organs? I need those!” Rom howled, and Ishka calmed him by pulling his head into her lap. 

“Not if they are paid, Rom, and we’ll be able to pay them. Tomorrow, at least. After that, well…” Ishka vaguely gestured in front of her. “You will work something out.” 

The first payment consisted of Rom’s shares in the Kupter mining consortium, his life savings, and one third of the living room floor. Brunt was appeased, for now, but the second payment would be due in less than a month’s time, and Ishka refused to give him much more for free. “Me?” Rom stammered. 

“You’ll have to figure this out on your own, son, even my holdings cannot cover this debt. Make a plan.” 

Rom squeezed his eyes shut, thinking hard but coming up empty handed. “I’ve tried everything I could think of already!”

“Keep your ears open…” Ishka mused, turning back to her novel. As she recited a rule, Rom got an idea, fueled by centuries of Ferengi knowledge, but one that would harm someone he cared about deeply… Never ask when you can take, and there was much to be taken right under his feet. With another month to work something out, find some deal or loophole…

Rom shifted uncomfortably, his Moogie was the last person in the galaxy he’d want to trick, yet every rule he’d forcibly engraved into his memory was screaming at him to take the easy road out. Family was only there to be exploited, after all. 

“No!” Rom announced loudly, turning on his heels and storming towards the doors. Ishka just chuckled to herself, Rom had always been a strange little Ferengi and she could not be more proud. 

If there was anyone in this family worth exploiting, it was Quark, and Rom knew just what his next move would be. Rushing back home, he nearly bulldozed over a cart selling kebabs, slipping a few ‘free samples’ in the chaos before stepping proudly into his own home. “I’ve got food!” Rom announced loudly, and another man, tall and older and stern as anything, nodded gruffly. 

“Then you have one thing.” 

Rom’s mood dropped immediately, it was Prinadora’s father, who now accepted two of the three kebabs without asking. Rom handed the last one to his wife who’s expression was grave as she gnawed on the tough meat. As he tried to piece together a way to ask the man just what he was doing here, he spoke. 

“The contract is up, Rom. And seeing your financial position with the FCA, I believe it is in my interest to remove my daughter from this hopeless situation.” He said flatly, straightening a jet-black coat adorned with silver beads. 

“I’m not destitute.” Rom announced proudly. 

“Rom…” Prinadora said softly, placing a gentle hand on his forearm. “You will be. And I can’t live like that.” The ‘neither can you’ was implied, but Rom heard it, and it still hurt.

Looking into steely grey eyes that he’d come to love dearly, Rom fought tears at this sudden turn, as if things couldn't get worse. With all the panic about the FCA, he’d forgotten that his 5-year marriage contract expired, and he’d never contacted her family to renew. 

“And I won’t let her. I’ve brought you my only offer, and you will sign it if you wish to continue this marriage with my daughter.” The man continued, and Rom was so distraught that he could not even remember his name as he accepted the padd. The contract was even longer than the first, some text nearly too small to read, which was substantially tiny seeing how keen Rom’s eyesight was. 

Yet, he barely read it, just scrolling along until he found one specific clause. There, in plain text, it said that he and Prinadora would remain married if he signed. That being the only thing that mattered to him, he signed with a sigh of relief. He’d already lost so much, he could not lose his wife too. Her soft touch, beautiful singing, the way she had helped raise Nog into such a fine young Ferengi, subtle sense of humor and brilliant skill with art. She was what made him whole, as he was someone who often misunderstood jokes, was clumsy in most tasks, unsure of how to set boundaries with Nog, and completely tone deaf. He loved to sing with her, be it a lullaby at bedtime or a triumphant victory jingle when a deal turned even a tiny margin. 

No, he would not let her slip through his fingers. With a trembling inhale, Rom signed. 

“Good.” His father-in-law said, picking up a large chest that Rom realized contained some items of value that were now missing from the decor. “The accounts will finish transferring in 24 hours, and I know how much is in them so don’t try emptying them and running. You’ve signed the contract, Rom.” 

Instantly, he regretted letting his emotions get the better of him, but he still had Prinadora, they’d work something out. Ishka would help, Quark too, his brother always had a fondness for Nog; surely he’d not want to see the boy sold off! 

“Come, Prinadora.” Shrouding her under his coat, the man began leaving, and Rom’s world shattered again.

“Where are you going? Prinadora?” 

She never looked back, not even when Nog ran out from his room, “What’s happening? Moogie! Come back Moogie! Fafa, where is she going?” 

Acute hearing be damned, there was nothing but a sniffle from her as she left, feet shuffling along the carpet, Rom searched the contract through tears. There it was, a relocation clause. “She’s going to live with her parents for a little while, Nog.” 

“But she’ll be back, right?” Nog asked, a small hand touching the door after it closed. Rom stood beside him, shaking. 

“Yeah.” Rom lied. Until he could pay his debts, not only to the FCA, but to Prinadora’s family for ‘tarnishment of our records’, she’d be out of reach. 

“I miss Moogie…” Nog whimpered, sinking down to his knees. 

“Me too, son.” Rom agreed, holding his son in his arms as if he could shelter him from everything, but he knew his body created an empty cave. There was no comfort in destitution, and that is what he was facing, if not financially, then destitution of his heart, nothing left to scatter but worthless dust. 

With nothing left to lose, Rom’s mind was made up. “Would you like to go see your Uncle Quark?” 

“No.” Nog whispered. “I want Moogie!” 

“I’m so sorry…” Rom cried, holding Nog closer, both curled up on the floor and wishing things were not as they were, but one cannot change the past, only move forward. 

A tiny finger wiped away a tear, Nog’s crooked, soft smile looking up at him. “Maybe… I do actually. Can we?” 

Rom flashed his own lopsided grin. “Absolutely!” Gathering himself, he began gathering things he could sell to pay for passage to this Terok Nor, then he realized he was standing in his greatest asset- the house! 

With nothing but two sacks full of clothes and personal items each, father and son boarded a large transit ship and began the first leg of a long voyage. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quark didn’t miss the  _ Latinum Queen _ , but he missed turning any sort of profit. Terok Nor was a station full to the brim with rowdy Cardassians, Bajoran ore processing workers (who he rarely saw), and not much else outside of occasional traders. The bar he’d scrapped together from borrowed furniture and repurposed old banners wasn’t much to look at, but it served its purpose and was fairly busy during hours. There was just one issue: receiving payment for their services. The Cardassians threatened his waiters when presented with the bill, and the Bajorans didn’t have a strip of latinum between them all. But as dire as the situation was, anything was better than that damn freighter, and he knew that breaking his contract had been worth it. 

“Quark!” The voice of none other than Gul Dukat rang out, his sing-song tone a sure sign of his poor mood. The Gul was always in a poor mood, his expectations were simply impossible to meet. 

“What can I get you?” Quark asked with a well practiced smile, inviting and casual. It felt unnatural on his face, but dishonesty was the Ferengi way. 

Dukat skipped the pleasantries. “There are two Ferengi here claiming to be your family. Should I have them shot out an airlock, or are you expecting visitors?” 

Family? Quark wasn’t expecting company, but why space a potential opportunity. “What’s their names?” 

“They claim to be Rom, your brother, and Nog, your nephew.” 

No opportunity here, and Quark knew their arrival could only be bad news. Sighing, he nodded, pouring a drink for himself absentmindedly, something strong. “Yeah, they are my family. You can send them here.” 

“But why are they here? This isn’t a public spaceport, Quark. Your people cannot just come and go as they wish.” Dukat pressed, leaning into the shorter Ferengi’s personal space. 

“As soon as I know, I’ll let you know, alright? I need to talk to them to figure that out, and I promise this is the last intrusion you’ll have on my behalf.” Quark explained, voice cracking with the Gul in such close proximity. He’d never personally harmed Quark, but he knew what the Cardassian was capable of and hardly wanted to test his patience. 

Dukat nodded, swiping the glass from Quark’s hand and downing the green liquid in one sip. “Very well.” Turning towards the entry to the bar, Dukat waved in his guards, who entered shoving two smaller figures before them. “Talk.” 

Stepping around the bar, Quark approached his brother, “Rom! Brother! What brings you here?” 

“Well, uhhh…” Rom stammered, obviously shaken by his treatment so far. Nog was obviously on the brink of a break down, but trying to stay strong, bag clutched to his chest and small head held high, even though he was barely taller than the Cardassian’s knees. 

“Seriously, why are you here?” Quark hissed, sticking an accusatory finger in Rom’s face. “The Gul needs to know, and so do I.” 

“Oh brother!” Rom howled, embracing Quark as he let it all out. How he’d already been in dire straits when the FCA arrived, the predatory renewal of the marriage contract, all of it. “Please, brother, let us help you here, we can work off the debts together!” Rom begged. Quark noted that he called them ‘the debts’ not Quark’s debts, which they rightfully were. Rom really was desperate. 

“Ah. I see. Well, I guess I have no choice, Gul permitting.” Quark turned to Dukat with a firm expression. “You can work as my assistant at the bar.” 

Dukat nodded, but added, “If anyone else shows up, I’ll close the whole bar and shove you all into an escape pod.” 

Quark laughed nervously, “Of course, we won’t be in your hair, on my word.” 

“Your word is worthless, Ferengi.” 

Waving off the cutting insult, Quark kept an air of good humor until the guards, and the Gul, left. Then he spun back to face his newest employees, Rom sitting on a stool, shushing Nog on a bouncing knee, whispering empty comforts. 

“You could have gotten me killed, showing up unannounced!” Quark exclaimed, taking a deep breath, “You could have been killed, Nog too!” 

Rom instinctively held his son closer. “I’m sorry, brother, but there was nothing else I could have done!” 

“I know.” Quark sighed. He was well aware that the last place Rom wanted to be was away from Ferenginar, separated from his mother and wife and friends. It’s not like the brothers were particularly close, either. In fact, since boyhood they’d constantly sqabbled, yet now they’d have to work together. Quark hoped they didn’t kill each other in the process, but couldn’t be too upset seeing the cause of the situation. Centering himself, he walked closer, affectionately patting his nephew’s head. Nog just nuzzled in closer towards Rom. 

Frowning, Quark took his hand back, unsure of what to do next until a rowdy customer called for a refill. “Look, I have to get back to work. I’ll have one of the waiters take you to my quarters, we’ll stay together until we figure something out. The replicator works fine, so you shouldn't have to leave for anything.” Figuring Rom might not get the hint, Quark added barely above a whisper, “Don’t leave for anything, these people are not your friends.” 

Rom nodded, making brief eye contact with Quark but saying nothing. 

“Grimp!” Quark called out, and a short, thin Ferengi dressed in green seemed to materialize behind the bar, awaiting instruction. “Take my brother and his son to my room, then come right back here, holosuite three apparently smells like replicated Klingon armpit.” 

“Yessir.” Grimp acknowledged, wrapping a strong hand around Rom’s bicep. “This way.” 

“Wait! Brother, I can take a look at that holosuite!” Rom called out, but his offer fell on deaf ears as Quark topped off an empty glass, charming his customer into ordering something a little more pricey. 

Grimp just huffed as he dragged the taller man out of the bar and along the promenade, digging manicured blue nails into the dense fabric of Rom’s coat. “Don’t make a scene, you might be his brother but that means nothing outside of the bar.” 

“Sorry. Suppose I’m the low man on the totem pole now.” Rom muttered with a slight grin as Grimp let go of him, following one pace behind with Nog in his other arm. The promenade was busy, and twice Rom nearly lost sight of his guide as he wove through the crowd. But they met back up at a turbolift, and once the doors closed, Grimp seemed to relax a bit. 

“Guess you are, maybe that’ll get your brother out of my lobes for once. It’s always ‘Grimp repair the holosuite, Grimp mop up this unknown secretion…’ You know how it is.” When Rom just shrugged, Grimp changed the subject. “Guess not. How old’s the lobeling?” He asked quickly. 

“Four!” Nog proclaimed proudly, peeking his head away from the crook of Rom’s neck. “I’ll be five soon, too!” 

Grimp chuckled. “We’ll be able to put you to work then, hm?” 

Nog slinked back away, “Not that soon…” 

The lift stopped at the station’s habitat ring, and Grimp tensed back up as he stepped out into a narrow hall, dimly lit. “Right, come this way.” 

Rom could see why his brother warned him about staying inside, the hall was swarming with Cardassians, armed to the teeth. For all he’d fantasized about the species, they seemed to be quite the opposite, covered in soot from the ore processing facilities he’d learned about from chatter on the last shuttle taken to reach the station, seated between one of these hulking reptilian creatures and a humanoid man who looked ready to collapse as he held large crates of raw ore in place as to not squish his fellow workers should the shuttle dip or lean. Their names were the Bajorans, and for once Rom was glad he only had a monetary debt, and not one to be paid in hard labor. 

Then again, knowing his brother, working at the bar could prove to be exhausting in its own way, but Grimp seemed to be in fair condition so he tried to not project his own experience on the unfortunate species held captive here. Slavery was banned in the Ferengi Alliance (although indentured servitude was hardly any better, and perfectly permissible), but obviously that was not the case here, so he’d heed every warning. 

“Here we are.” Grimp announced, tapping a wall console until an unmarked door slid open, which Rom stepped through with his son. Grimp did not follow, simply stating as the door closed between them, “I best go look at that holosuite.” 

Before he could say goodbye, Grimp was gone, so Rom set Nog down and took the space in. Quark’s decorating was sparse, but the furniture looked comfortable enough and the place was neat, only a few pairs of socks and rumpled shirts on the floor. Nog picked up one of the shirts, inspecting the pattern, and the breast pocket, before tossing it over his shoulder and moving onto another. Rom couldn’t bring himself to tell Nog to stop, and just ordered something warm from the replicator to sit with, staring at a hanging on the opposite wall. 

“Fafa, are you alright?” Nog asked quietly after some time, climbing up onto the couch beside his father. 

Rom took a long breath before answering. “Yes, Nog, it’s just all very new.” 

“Our house was much nicer.” Nog replied bluntly. “There’s no carpet, no kitchen, no music, and no moog…” Nog cut himself off, unable to complete the sentence. Rom couldn’t blame him, downing the last of his earthy tea. 

“Well, we can fix one of those things.” Rom announced suddenly, clapping his hands together, changing the subject before he fell back into a funk. “What do you want to sing?” 

Rom’s throat was practically raw by the time Quark came home some hours later, but it was well worth it to see his son smile again. He’d hardly cracked a grin since they left Ferenginar, so it was a welcome change in pace. After a long day at the bar, however, the racket was less than positively received by Quark. 

When invited to join in the chorus of _ Long Live the Nagus _ , Quark just shouted over the off-pitch singers to “Shut the hell up!” 

As quickly as he’d opened up, Nog shut back down, running into the water closet and closing the sliding door behind him with a smack of the control panel. “Quark…” Rom whined as he jumped up from the couch. 

“I have a headache.” Quark responded shortly, closing his eyes for a few seconds before continuing. “Grimp is going to bring over some bedding for you two, his roommate left the station last month and he’d not had a chance to sell it yet, so… He’s bringing it.” Quark did not mention just how said roommate left the station, and Rom had to restrain his overactive imagination from wandering to the image of one of the waiters orbiting the station like an asteroid after spilling some Kanar on the Gul. 

Quark had paid for the bedding, and it likely only soured his mood further after the ruckus Rom’s arrival had caused. He’d try and not intrude further. “Thank you, brother.” 

“Just, open the door when he rings, and  _ please  _ just be quiet until morning. Bar opens at 0800 hours, so preparations begin at 6, I’ll expect you to be present and ready.” Quark responded with a pleading expression which quickly turned stern when the topic of the bar came up. 

“Right, of course. And, uhh, what about Nog?” 

Quark shrugged, “Figure it out, the sharp things and valuables are already locked up so he should be fine for a few hours.” 

“He does know how to use a replicator.” Rom added. 

“See? Easy.” Quark disappeared into his bedroom, leaving Rom alone in the main area. 

Deciding it would be better to just let Nog hash whatever it was bugging him out on his own, and come out when he was ready, Rom waited for Grimp. At least one person seemed decent on this station so far, at least by Ferengi standards. Only a minute later there was a knock at the door and Rom was greeted to a stack of bedrolls, pillows, the works. He accepted the pile, clumsily tossing it aside to reveal the short waiter carrying them. “Hello again,” Grimp greeted with a slight grin. “There should be enough for you and the boy, the station can get cold at night when the processing units are down.” 

“It’s more than enough, thanks.” 

“Thank your brother, he bought them. Frool said he should have only bought the blankets and called it a day, but he purchased each piece.” Grimp leaned in closer, lowering his voice, “Even if Quark had listened to that old fool, I would have included the bed rolls, no use getting our newest coworker sick on his first night. You’ve got to deal with those holosuites for me, right? Plus, there’s your son.” 

“Very kind of you, Grimp.” 

“No- ah!” A passing Cardassian shoved the Ferengi lingering in the hall, sending him crashing into Rom and the both of them down onto the pile of bedding. The door nearly caught his boot as it closed automatically, but Grimp was already scrambling back to his feet. “Sorry about that, these Cardassians often show a lack of manners, especially to those of a shorter stature.” The bitterness in his words was unmistakable. 

Rom could see that much already, “No worry. Do you, uhh, want to stay for a bit?” 

Grimp seemed to consider the offer, but ultimately declined. “Not today, it’s too late already, but another time.” 

Not taking any offense, Rom understood. They’d only just met earlier that day after all, and it wasn’t Grimp’s fault that he was so terribly lonely after so much travel, passing nameless faces day after day. “Another time.” 

“By the way, what’s his name?” Grimp asked, nodding to where Nog lurked in the restroom doorway. 

“It’s Nog.” He replied quietly, only half of the boy’s face sticking out past the jamb. 

“I suppose I will see you another time as well, Nog. Good evening.” Grimp nodded again before taking his leave, and Nog wandered over to inspect the delivery. 

“He seems alright, for a waiter.” Nog commented as he rifled through the fabrics, wrapping a blue blanket around his narrow shoulders, claiming it as his own. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Your Fafa is about to be one, too.” 

Nog shook his head, not looking away from the pile. “No, you’re the owner’s brother, that’s different. Be careful, Grimp may be trying to get an inside ear.” 

“You don’t know that for certain.” Rom replied, but his voice lost its edge, he knew Nog made a good point. There was a very large chance that Grimp was only being kind in order to curry favor with Quark, if the boss’ family likes you, there’s a good chance the boss will too after all. But, Rom sincerely hoped this was not the case. He needed someone on his side, anyone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for some canon typical violence and injury this chapter as we catch up with the Enterprise.

> Meanwhile, on the Enterprise… 

Years upon years of hard work had led to this moment of truth. An unbiased being testing what was to become the very first piece of Ferengi invented technology utilized by the Federation. The price would not be in Latinum, but in respect. All Dr. Reyga wanted was to be recognized as an honest member of the scientific community, and this would be his path to success. He craved not profits but respect, and with the completion of his solar shields, he would have it. And he’d save lives, making the act of flying a ship into a star’s corona no longer a fatal activity. 

Reyga knew his shield technology was flawless, had personally tested this exact model out himself that was equipped on a shuttle currently approaching a star’s corona, so why was the Takaran pilot suddenly unconscious? 

“Jo’Bril? Come in Jo’Brol.” Captain Picard ordered, transmitting from the Enterprise to the shuttle  _ Justman _ , but it was useless, the being fallen out of the chair and likely sprawled onto the floor, out of viewing range. Doctor Beverly Crusher laid a sympathetic hand on Reyga’s arm, but he continued to worry, glancing at the readouts displayed before him. Nothing was right, there had to be a sensor error, some malfunction, or even sabotage! 

“Lock a tractor beam and bring the  _ Justman  _ back.” Picard demanded sharply, obviously bothered by the sudden danger of the situation, but none were more upset than Reyga. 

“It should have worked! Check the sensor arrays again! And I’ll inspect the shuttle personally when it arrives.” 

“I’m sorry, Doctor.” Beverly said softly. 

Reyga only balled his fists tightly. “My shields work!” He insisted. “The research is sound!” 

“Tractor locked.” An ensign announced from his position on the bridge.

“Bring it in.” Picard ordered, massaging his temples. He knew how insistent Ferengi could be, and that Reyga would not be satisfied until every option was exhausted in seeing what went wrong. Truthfully, he had hoped for this to be a success, perhaps symbolizing a turning point in the relationship between the Federation and Ferengi Alliance, but it seems that would have to wait for another day. Tapping his badge, he ordered his chief engineer and top science officer to assist in getting to the bottom of the “unfortunate accident”. 

For many hours Reyga worked alongside Geordi La Forge and Data, both of whom he found knowledgeable and efficient, checking every system of the shuttle and the shield. Nothing seemed wrong, everything was in its place. But, something obviously went wrong for Jo’Bril to end up in the morgue, where Dr. Crusher was currently taking medical scans on his corpse. Neither team turned up anything by the end of the day, and despite Data’s insistence to go to bed so that he would be well rested in continuing the effort, Reyga stayed alone with the shuttle well into the ship's night hours. 

The  _ Justman  _ was an exposed shell by this time, systems exposed and torn apart, checking for any shorts or breaks. As Reyga triple checked the ship’s sensor arrays, he heard something behind him and turned around, expecting one of the medics to insist he get some sleep but instead it was Jo’Bril, weapon pointed right at Reyga. 

“How?” Reyga breathed out, frozen to the spot. “You died!”

“Quirk of Takaran anatomy.” Jo’Bril replied snidely. 

“Incredible… You are alive, so the shield does work! I knew it!” Reyga exclaimed, only relieved for a moment as Jo’Bril shoved the phaser closer with a jerk of his arm. 

“Oh yes, it works very well, and I intend to take it for myself.” He revealed.

Reyga nearly replied that such an event would only occur over his dead body, but he decided not to test fate and simply took a slow step deeper into the shuttle as Jo’Bril rambled about the shield’s potential as a weapon. Reyga knew about this reversal of its use, but if he wanted to get into the weapons market, there were far easier, and more profitable ways, than bringing it to the Federation for testing, approval, and hopefully dispersal among their fleet. He wasn’t here for the money, or to start a war, he wanted to make a genuine, legitimate contribution to science, and to finally be respected, not just in his field, but as a being. On Ferenginar, he was an outcast, and in the Federation he held no status, distrusted due to a bias against his species. A bias he admitted was deserved, if unfair to the minority of honest folks among the masses of greedy profiteers. 

He’d worked too hard for this, over a decade of assembling research, crafting parts, garnering support in every corner of the quadrant he could reach in search of a single sympathetic ear, and Reyga finally found it in Dr. Crusher. He was not about to let it all go to waste, and as he moved back, he felt for the panel he’d been working on, wires exposed with the glass removed. There would only be one chance, and out of hundreds of options there were only an exact few circuits who’s cutting would have a favorable result, and he had to pick blindly. 

Closing his eyes, Reyga recalled the innards of the shuttle and grasped a small bundle of four wires, warm to the touch. Then, he pulled, and the world went white. 

Jo’Bril fired, his shot only glancing as Reyga disappeared into the bright light and fog filling the shuttle as the fire suppression system went haywire. 

Diving into the cockpit, with a hand pressed onto a bleeding ear that screamed in pain, Reyga sealed himself inside and hailed the Enterprise. “I’m inside the  _ Justman _ ! Send help! He’s trying to kill me!” 

Already, Jo’Bril was working to override the locked hatch, firing on it every so often like a warning. The door was far too thin for Reyga’s liking. 

“Security is on the way.” Responded the voice of the first officer, a man Reyga recalled being named Riker. “Who exactly is it?” 

“Jo’Bril! He’s alive!” 

Riker got a message from security, Jo’Bril had barricaded himself inside the shuttle with Reyga, and they were going to take some time to get in, time that Jo’Bril could use as well. Then Riker remembered where Reyga was. “You have the controls, keep the interior doors sealed and open the cargo area so security can help you!” There was no time to consider how the Takaran had come back from the dead, that could be dealt with later, now their priority was keeping the doctor safe.

“I have the controls…” Reyga got a hold of himself through the fear that passed through him with each bang on the shuttle doors. Then, the banging stopped, and Reyga knew there was no time for security to diffuse the situation. Strapping into the pilot’s seat, Reyga activated the engines. 

Acting on instinct, he threw the shuttle into the air and out of the Enterprise, thrusting into space as the airlock doors slowly opened with a hiss. Jo’Bril fired twice more through the opening doors as his body was ripped mercilessly out of the hull and into freezing nothingness. Again, Reyga’s ear was hit, opening the wound further, but that would not be fatal. However, the  _ Justman _ was open like a broken window, and Reyga felt his body shutting down, succumbing to the cold nothingness. Reaching out, he flipped the controls to reseal the airlock. All the air had evacuated, and the exposure had taken its toll. Darkness danced on the edges of Reyga’s vision as his tears and blood froze.

But he was not done. With rasping breaths, fighting to remain conscious as life support systems struggled to bring the interior back to a livable state, Reyga punched commands into the ship, fully meaning to return to the Enterprise. 

In the state Reyga was in, he didn’t notice how stripped the navigation controls were due to the earlier work, so he warped in the opposite direction, sensors screaming and warp drive warnings blaring as he fell into the grey of unconsciousness. 

Wesley Crusher watched the  _ Justman _ blip away. “I can set a course to follow the  _ Justman’s  _ last trajectory, but we can’t track the shuttle, it’s transponder is offline. As are… most of its other systems. Sensors picked up a faint life sign, but I can’t confirm the reading.” 

Captain Picard considered the options, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, much like the rest of the bridge crew, called back during rest hours for this sudden emergency. With the  _ Justman _ in such rough shape, it was a gamble if life support was even offline. The space-frozen body of Jo’Bril was not a good sign, although Picard knew he was purposefully expelled from the shuttle. It could just be careening into space on pure autopilot, or there was someone on board who desperately needed their help. 

Not waiting to debate the odds, Picard ordered Wesley to, “Make it so, Ensign.” 

For days the Enterprise chased the  _ Justman _ but after a certain point, the trail went cold and they were bordering on the fringes of Federation space. In the ready room, the senior crew met to debate the fate of the search. No one wanted to give it up, but they were officially out of options. 

“The trail so far has indicated that there is a lack of a pilot.” Data offered. 

“A conscious pilot.” Dr. Crusher corrected, fingers tapping on the smooth table top. “Dr. Reyga is likely hurt, and not in his right mind, or unable to pilot the craft.” 

“He might be able to stop, though, if he has any control and sense he would do that. The shuttle was in poor shape when Data and I left him for the night.” Geordi added. 

“We would have found him already if he’d stopped, and at this point it is safe to assume he’s not in control of the situation. He’s not an engineer, so there’s a good chance he’s trapped in warp..” Dr. Crusher responded. 

“As true as that is, Doctor, our leads are still all cold.” Riker chimed in, and Data offered the odds of selecting a path that would lead to Reyga. They were not inspiring, except for a long silence after the android finished his statement. 

“The fleet is aware of our missing shuttle, so should he turn up, we will be the first to know.” Picard finally stated, a frown creasing his face. “But at this point, we have a new mission needing our attention…” He took a deep breath before continuing. “The search for Dr. Reyga and the  _ Justman _ is inconclusive and a secondary priority until further notice.” 

Meeting adjourned, the crew filed out until only Dr. Crusher, Captain Picard, and Counselor Troi remained. “So that’s it. The search is inconclusive. What does the Ferengi Alliance think about this?” Dr. Crusher exercised as much restraint as she could in this thinly veiled accusation. 

“They will continue scanning for him, but as you know the doctor was not held in high regard on his homeworld. There is no pending diplomatic crisis.” Picard admitted, gaze lowering. He knew as well as the others that they were Reyga’s best hope, and now they too were just leaving the search as an afterthought. 

Deanna Troi could sense the fury boiling in Beverly, and knew it was not at Picard or anyone else on the ship. It was at the galaxy as a whole, the sort of place that was both a brilliant utopia and dreary slog, all in the same breath. Making eye contact, the woman took in a long breath, sharing a knowing glance. “This is not a fair place. And I know you wanted to help make it a little more so, not just for Reyga’s sake.” Troi commented softly. 

Beverly could not help chuckling, lifting her hands for lack of knowing what else to do with them. “Maybe I put too much hope in this. Like you said, he was an exception of a Ferengi. His society wasn’t ready for him.” 

Deanna felt another emotion from Beverly, softer and loving. She had cared for him, in what capacity Deanna cared not to venture, but their connection had been strong considering the short interaction they had, and she could only speculate how much closer they might have become. This part of her mourned, afraid to hope, to speculate and ask what if? It was a dimensioned issue for Beverly, personal and aspirational, and one she may never receive closure to. “His legacy will remain, the shields have been proven and his name is on them.” 

“Reyga’s story will be told.” Picard affirmed, “And more like it will arise.”

Beverly took Deanna’s hand, nodding as she addressed both beings. “You’re right, thank you.” 

She still didn’t like the situation, wished there was more that could be done, but Beverly accepted that there really was only so much they could do, and those options had been exhausted. Rising from her chair, she left the ready room with Deanna and went to her quarters with the Betazoid. They talked, shared a meal, and eventually retired to bed, Beverly in sore need of a full night’s sleep after working nearly every shift after Reyga’s disappearance. Just needing something stable in her life, she was glad she could rely on Deanna for this, sinking into the feeling of being held by another as she let sleep embrace her. The next day would bring this cruel reality back, but for now there was just warmth and trust. 

For Reyga, there was only cold and pain as he tumbled through space. He had minutes of clarity where he could work, or force some semi-nutritious sludge out of the replicator that was probably safe to eat, but most hours of his time were spent unconscious as he struggled to repair a shuttle trapped in warp running on nothing but hope and emergency power. Now he just kept it running, slowing down could mean death, systems failure, so he just trusted in the few operational navigational sensors and handled each disaster as it came, thankful for the few tools that were trapped in crevices and tucked away that survived the exposure to space. 

Unfortunately, the medical kit did not make it, and he just did his best to keep his wound covered with clean fabric ripped from first his clothes and then the  _ Justman _ ’s upholstery. It wasn’t healing right, but there was nothing more he could do, recognizing with sick irony that he was in just as bad shape as the shuttle itself. This was going to be a long, hard journey, but he’d come this far, there was no turning back. He’d make it back alive, and pick up right where he left off. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rom immediately hated the bar. Every surface was sticky, the pathways were narrow, and the boss was terrible, even by Ferengi standards. Quark seemed to go out of his way to make things more difficult for everyone, almost like he wanted to keep the staff confused, afraid of what would happen if anyone had a moment to think. A moment to think was exactly what Rom needed, and when Holosuite 3 started spewing gas, he finally got it. Most would have found the work to be worse than running drinks due to the cramped spaces, scent of old grease, and tons of exposed wires, but Rom made the maintenance cubby his sanctuary from the constant clatter. If he thought he missed the calming rain-soaked ambiance of Ferenginar before…

“Any parts you need will be coming from Grimp’s pay.” Quark grumbled as Rom rewired long-neglected sensory projectors. It was obvious that no one who knew what they were doing had worked on these units in a long time, everything was jury-rigged and cross-wired. “Man wouldn’t know a properly wired panel if it smacked him in the face.” 

Tightening a panel, Rom replied to the equipment, “No parts necessary, brother, just some routine tune-ups. It’s important to keep up with maintenance on these units, or-” 

“Or they cut into my profit margins. After we close tonight you can stay late and ‘tune-up’ the rest of them, Rom.” Quark interrupted, ready to move onto the next crisis. “But first, once you finish that one, table seven came loose. Fix it.” 

Rom didn’t bother replying, hearing flat footsteps plod away from him. Instead, he focused back on the task at hand with a slight smile exposing a long, crooked tooth. His job was done far too soon, and Rom carried the tools over to table seven, quickly identifying some missing bolts and going to the bar to replicate replacements. 

“QUARK!” Boomed an unfamiliar tone, and for a second the bar was silent as every eye turned towards the doorway. Standing there was a humanoid man with smooth features dragging a young Ferengi in his wake. 

“Nog!” Rom yelped, rushing over to the scene and meeting his brother there in front of the pale being, some sort of security personnel but he wasn’t Cardassian, nor Bajoran. 

“Fafa!” Nog whimpered, trying to wrestle out of the grip on his shoulder, but the man would not budge. 

“He’s not mine.” Quark protested casually. “Besides Odo, what could the little guy have possibly done? He was locked in my quarters… That you must have broken into. This is a new low for you.” 

Odo rolled his eyes. “Can it. I found him wandering the promenade, pickpocketing.” 

“I wasn’t! I swear!” Nog protested, but Rom knew this was not beyond his son’s skillset and was just glad he wasn’t apprehended by more deadly force. 

“You can just leave him here, mister Odo sir, I’ll keep an eye on him.” Rom pleaded quickly. Odo huffed, releasing the boy and pushing him further into the bar. 

Nog ran behind his father, afraid. “He pretended to be a slip of latinum on the floor!” He whispered. 

“Odo, that’s a new low. Scaring an innocent lobeling by shifting.” Quark retorted, stepping closer to Odo. Dangerously close. Rom fought every instinct to grab his brother and run away. 

Odo tilted his head down, meeting Quark’s advance, “Hardly innocent.” 

“The whims of youth are hard to contain, can you really blame him for following his instincts?” Quark countered. The rest of the bar was back to business as usual, but in the space these two existed in, the tension could be cut with a knife, and Rom understood how Quark survived in this hostile place. He had no fear. 

“Teach him better, or contain him here. Next time I see him unsupervised, you’ll be picking him up from the brig. Is that understood?” Odo moved his steely gaze to Rom who tried to hold his ground, but felt himself wilting as he nodded vigorously. Turning on his heels, Odo disappeared into the crowd outside the bar. 

“That’s our security, a shapeshifter.” Quark explained, which only left Rom with more questions than answers, but he dare not ask any of them. Instead, he spun to face his son, but Nog was gone. 

“Brother…” Rom whispered. 

“Nog!” Quark barked. The young Ferengi did not appear. “Find him, I have work to do. Consider yourself unpaid until he’s sitting in the supply room, he can play on one of the gambling padds.” 

So, Rom began his search, checking everywhere from between Cardassian legs to under ladies’ skirts. The holosuites proved fruitless, and he immediately regretted opening a rented one. Luckily, the customer did not see him, but he saw far too much of him and had a new understanding of Cardassian anatomy despite never wishing to know. Eventually, he would find his son on a dark third floor balcony, legs dangling off the platforma and chin resting on a metal guard rail. Rom slid down to sit beside him, “Nog.” 

“Sorry…” He muttered, never meeting Rom’s gaze, instead looking down onto the busy bar below. “I just wanted to get enough Latinum so we could leave.” 

Rom was admittedly touched by his son’s confession. “I want to go home too, but we need to stay here for a little while, and no small amount of Latinum is going to change that.” 

“But a lot could?” Nog asked hopefully, and Rom could not help but be fired up by the little bit of happiness held in that excited tone. 

“Yes, it could. But we’ll have to earn it, the old fashion way. These aren’t the kind of people we can trick.” 

“Odo made that clear.” Nog grumbled, tapping an empty pocket. “He even took Reen!” 

What use the shapeshifter could have for a small stuffed toy was beyond Rom, but he was livid that it had been taken from his son. “Not Reen?” 

“Fangs and all.” His son confirmed. Reen wasn’t anything particularly special, a ratty old thing made from baby clothes Nog had chewed through so badly they were unsalvageable for anything other than making a rough approximation of Nog’s favorite comic villain. The infamous Marauder Mo, Ferengi legend and most popular merchandisable icon, often butted heads with the six-limbed saber toothed reptile known as Reen the Benevolent, and although Nog’s was in a floral pattern rather than scaled, it was his Reen and Rom wanted it back just on principle. Rom made it his personal mission to get the toy back. After completing his personal mission to fix the holosuites though, that would have to come first. 

“I’ll get Reen back for you, but for now there’s work to be done, and Quark said you had to wait in the store room. You can play on one of his padds.” Rom stood, and offered a hand to his son. 

Nog accepted, getting to his feet with the help of a gentle pull from his father. “Alright.” 

Son set up on a supply crate, Rom got back to table seven, and then cleaned up endless spills, bussed empty glasses back, and restocked some used bottles, taking the opportunity to check on Nog. The boy seemed content, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrated on whatever game he chose, not that it mattered, the padd was set to free mode so all currency was imaginary. Not wanting to break Nog’s concentration, Rom left silently, just glad he was keeping out of trouble. 

The day ended, and first came the issue of the holosuites as the rest of the staff cleaned the house. Some time into the task, a familiar head popped into the maintenance area, “We’re just about finished out here, want me to walk Nog back for you? Lucky thing that Odo found him earlier…” Grimp trailed off. 

“Oh, please. Thanks.” Rom replied, most of his concentration on a buggy power router that he was shocked managed to hang on all day. 

“Maybe afterwards if you wanted to meet back up…” Grimp began to propose, but he saw that Rom was fully occupied by his work and didn’t finish the thought at Rom’s lack of reaction. 

“He’s focusing.” A high-pitched voice called from behind, and Nog tugged on Grimp’s jacket, “Let’s go.” 

Walking away, Grimp let the lobeling lead, and was impressed by Nog’s memory of the way back to Quark’s quarters. “You learn fast.” 

“I memorized everywhere I’ve been.” Nog replied, sounding much older than his years. 

Grimp also noticed that he was clutching a padd in his other hand. “Are you supposed to have it?” 

“Uncle Quark has so many he won’t notice this one is gone… Besides, they gave this one to me, and didn’t say I should return it. Don’t you know rule number one!” Nog rebutted, again impressing the waiter. Maybe he’d underestimated the child, and took note to not do that again. Regardless, he hoped he’d be able to salvage at least some part of his plan. “It’s not linked to his accounts, either way.” 

Grimp could not argue with that, and soon enough they arrived. “Mind if I come in for a minute?” Grimp asked as Nog entered the room, having apparently also memorized the access code, and Grimp noticed it had been changed from yesterday when Quark had given it to him. 

“For two slips.” Nog replied quickly. “I’ll discount it one from the usual three since you walked with me.” 

He didn’t protest, but Grimp made a bit of a show of passing the slips over, then stepped over the threshold. Nog watched him like a hawk as he went to the replicator and opened the panel. 

“What are you doing?” 

Grimp pulled a datarod from his coat and slid it into place. “When your father comes home, tell him to have some druul replicated.” Finished with the alterations, Grimp closed the panel. 

Nog walked over, reopening it and inspecting Grimp’s work. “How do I know you didn’t just poison it? Nothing good comes for free.” 

“It’s not free, his fixing the holosuites just made my life a lot better. But, if it’ll put you at ease I’ll eat some first. This is a program I purchased when I first left Ferenginar, and missed the tastes of home dearly. Exports were out of my budget, so I worked the code until it came as close as possible to how the soup served Shreen’s place. He was a friend of mine during my academy years who inherited his father’s restaurant.” Grimp explained as he ordered a small cup of the stuff. “Probably best I taste it first either way, this is a copy of my own rod, and it might not have transferred over right.” 

Blowing on the steaming grey liquid first, Grimp raised the cup to his lips and took a long sip, swallowing the thin soup down without chewing. “Perfect.” 

Inhaling deeply, Nog salivated. It smelled like his Grandmoogie’s kitchen on a chilly day, when the rain was almost frosted and everyone stayed indoors, the markets closed and the city quiet. He replicated a cup for himself and nearly burnt his tongue in his rush to get a taste. Downing the soup in just a few sips, Nog emerged with a broad smile and grey soup moustache. “It’s good.” 

“I’m glad. I should leave now, and don’t have too much or you’ll upset your stomach.” Grimp added as he turned away, not quite sure what else would be appropriate to say in farewell to a child one just really met.

As soon as Grimp was gone, Nog replicated a massive bowl of the stuff and sat down for the first proper indulgence of his in many days. After a long day of simulated gambling, that did turn a profit thank you very much, he needed this, even kicking his feet up onto the low table with shoes left on for extra relaxation! 

Quark came home to a mostly empty vat abandoned on his couch, a pile of acidic grey sludge on the floor, and coughing coming from the restroom. “What happened?” 

Nog gagged from the other room, “Too much soup!” 

Quark replicated a towel and began cleaning up the mess, forced to get a whiff of the stuff. “Let me guess, druul soup?” 

“Yeah.” 

Quark froze suddenly. “Wait. The replicators make  _ awful _ druul.” 

“Grimp. Datarod. Better soup.” Nog managed to get out as he was sick. 

“That so?” Quark mused as he continued cleaning absentmindedly, his thoughts elsewhere until his hand came into contact with pre-ingested food. “Ugh. I swear I am getting you and your father separate quarters as soon as a room becomes available. Until then just try and make it to the toilet, ok?” 

After one more wretch, Nog emerged from the bathroom as Quark disposed of the towel, having wiped up as much as he could from the hard floor. He made a mental note to acquire some rugs later, too, as he massaged his knees. 

The boy looked about as bad as he sounded, and Quark drew a warm bath for him, tossing his clothes into a sealed bag to be dealt with later. As soon as Nog was in the hot water, he seemed better, breathing evening out and eyes closing blissfully. “Better?” 

“Much.” Nog agreed, dipping his head underwater for a second and rubbing dried soup from his chin. “Thank you.” 

“You’re a smart boy, why’d you eat so much?” Quark inquired, an acidic odor still lingering in the small room. 

Nog rubbed at his eyes, suppressing a yawn. The day had certainly worn him out. “Reminded me of home.” 

Quark didn’t have a response for that outside of rubbing Nog’s back for a minute before standing up from his perch on the tub’s edge. “Don’t stay in too long, alright? Your pajamas are sitting right here, I’ll get a towel for you.” 

Nog nodded, and as Quark was away he started splashing around, probably making a mess but Quark could not be bothered to care. He might not have asked for this, but he did care a little bit about his family, and wanted them to be alright. Coming home to Nog being sick had made him realize that, despite how much they were costing him by being here. Frool already complained twice that he was giving Rom special treatment, so to keep everything in order, Quark knew he’d have to work his brother even harder the next day. The least he could do in exchange was make sure Nog was feeling better and ready for bed by the time he got home which, seeing the horrific state the holosuites had been left in, could be a while. Maybe he’d have to put Nog to bed, and Quark didn’t quite hate the idea of that either. It was obvious he wasn’t taking the move well, and any small comfort he could provide, he would. 

Speaking of comforts, Quark decided to try this supposedly improved druul, replicating a bit and having a taste. At first he was angry with Grimp for hiding this program, but remembering that it was a truly Ferengi delicacy, most other species hating the flavor of their style of cooked fungus, he figured it was truly no profit lost. And, it did taste like the homeworld, as far as Quark could remember at least. It had been many years since he’d been on Ferenginar, so many that he hardly even regarded it as ‘home’ anymore. It was Ferenginar as this station was Terok Nor, just a habitable location floating in space, filled to the brim with bastards, himself included. 

Nog emerged in the pale purple onesie Quark had left for him and settled on the couch with his padd (or rather, Quark’s padd), tapping away with half-lidded eyes, fighting off sleep to try and get in one more game. Quark was about to tell him to go lay down on the bedrolls set up in the corner for them when there was a knock at the door. 

Quark went to open it with a frown. “Damn it Rom did you already forget the codes- oh.” It was Odo. 

The changeling looked over Quark’s head to peek into the room, nodding in approval at seeing Nog seated inside, not causing any sort of trouble. “Just making sure the little one is… secure.” 

“Yes, he’s alright. We can keep a handle on him just fine.” Quark replied, moving towards the panel to close the door. 

“I had a lot of soup for dinner, then I got sick, and Uncle Quark gave me a bath and now I feel better! You can go now, mister Odo!” Nog shouted across the room, words lisping a bit as they formed around not quite grown into long front teeth. 

Odo’s expression softened as he took the small family in. “I see. Very well then.” 

Quark suppressed the snide reply on his tongue and instead just said goodbye as Odo continued down the hall. It was strange to see the changeling in such an agreeable mood, but Quark didn’t dwell on it. Most species had a soft spot for younglings. 

“Is it mister Odo, or just Odo?” Nog asked. 

“Just Odo is fine, Nog. Now, it’s getting late, what time does your father usually put you to bed?” 

“I don’t have a bedtime.” 

Quark scoffed. “Sure.” But he didn’t fight it, there was no reason Quark could identify for his sudden good mood, but he was feeling generous and didn’t pick a fight with the kid, instead sitting next to him with his own padd, finalizing the books for the day. Eventually, Nog began to slow down, eyelids drooping and head slipping to the side until it was pressed against Quark’s side. 

Quark figured he had nowhere to be, so again he just let it happen. 

Some hours later when Rom did materialize, fine clothes ruined with small burns and grease stains, he didn’t say a word, just smiling at his son and brother curled up together on the narrow couch, fast asleep. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, after all. As he began punching in something to eat, a sleepy voice called out, “Druul soup…” 

“What?” Rom turned around to a small head barely peeking over the back of the couch. 

“Grimp put in better soup, try it.” Nog whispered, not even noticing his stuffed toy held in Rom’s arms. It had taken some begging, but Odo eventually released the plush back to its owner once confident that Rom was caught up to speed on the station’s rules and regulations, the standard ‘how to not end up in the brig’ speech, but slowed down significantly. 

“Alright, if you say so.” Rom acquiesced, ordering some of the stuff, and found himself rather surprised. “Tastes a lot like how my Moogie- ah.” Nog was already back asleep, gentle purring snores adding to the calm ambiance of the night cycle of the station. Eating in silence, Rom laid a thick quilt over the duo, tucking Reen in with them, before retiring to one of the makeshift beds in the corner of the room. Before falling asleep himself, he made a mental note to thank Grimp in the morning, the soup was the first comfort he’d had since leaving home, and perhaps he could be another. 


	5. Chapter 5

> _One year later…_

The bar was busy, the staff overworked, and Nog was called on to pick up the slack, bussing tables and calibrating gambling boards. It had been this way for a little over a year, with things running as smoothly as one could expect them to within a Ferengi bar on a Cardassian ore processing station. Flitting around underfoot, Nog had to be careful to not be kicked, or to trip one of the customers as he ran empty glasses back to the bar and wiped up spills. Distracted by a slip falling from someone’s pocket, Nog knelt down for it, not noticing the approaching Gul in his path. 

Noticing the impending disaster from the corner of his eye, Grimp swept in, picking Nog up by the back of his jacket. For a split second, the lobeling protested, then Dukat walked past and everyone went silent. The Cardassian hardly bat an eye, continuing on his way through the bar Setting Nog back down as quickly as he’d picked the boy up, Grimp just shook his head. “You have to be careful.” 

“I am careful.” Nog replied, frowning as the slip was found by its owner. “You owe me a slip.” 

“Would you prefer to have caused the Gul to fall?” Grimp countered with a hand on his hip. Nog just scowled. “Thought so.” For just a kid, Nog was already full of attitude. Hostile environments could do that, Grimp considered. 

“Why do you care? I would have been the one in trouble.” Nog was also incredibly suspicious, and for good reason. That trait had likely saved his life on several occasions when some unsavory traders had visited Terok Nor, the sort who dealt in lives rather than latinum. Such a regime as the Cardassians invited those types, so it was good to be aware. 

When Grimp hesitated to answer, Nog just waved his hand and carried on with what he was doing. “Forget it.” Grimp had been nice from day one, which had Nog on edge to begin with, but the more he learned about this place, the worse it got. Never once had Grimp tried to leverage his closeness with Rom for his own gain, outside of claiming that Rom’s existence itself was payment enough, further dividing the necessary labor. But there was something more going on here, and this stunt had Nog fuming. Just who did Grimp think he was, sticking his neck out for him like that, in the presence of Dukat of all people! The guy who could drop them all into the ore refinery and turn them into ash if they just looked at him funny. 

On top of being suspicious, Nog was observant, and things just were not adding up. The other waiters regarded Quark with a perverse respect, and Rom with disgust. Why Grimp was the exception eluded him, and Nog wanted to get to the bottom of it. Recently, he discovered just how he’d do it, too. Just needed to wait for the perfect moment… 

“Nog!” His father called, waving him over to where Quark and he were talking. Nog abandoned the mess he’d begun wiping up and ran to the bar, hopping up on a barstool. 

“Stools are for paying customers, Nog.” Quark reprimanded, but Rom held out a hand. 

“Get him uhh… Something. We’re celebrating!”

Quark rolled his eyes as he poured something cheap for his nephew, which Nog gladly accepted. Sitting at the bar made him feel more grown-up, and taller, so he’d take advantage of the opportunity. “So, what’s going on?” Nog asked, accepting a stout glass of thick brown fluid.

“Good news, the room across from Quark’s has been vacated!” Rom proclaimed proudly, grinning wide.

“Finally I’ll have some peace and quiet.” Quark added with a slight smile of his own, clapping his brother on the shoulder. “And some space. You two certainly know how to acquire junk.” 

“Reen is not junk!” Nog squeaked between sips, listing off his playthings. 

“He makes my point for me.” Quark replied to his brother as Nog prattled off to the alien seated next to him, an alien known simply as Morn. The two of them could talk the station into the ground. 

As Quark wandered off, Grimp approached, beginning to chat up Rom. Nog finished his drink and set his glass down firmly. “I’m done.” He interrupted. 

“Then you can wash the glass.” Rom snapped back, returning to the conversation. 

“No! You wash it!” Nog protested loudly, and the bar watched the fight unravel between father and son, eventually devolving in Rom ordering his son to go to his room. 

“I can’t because it’s on Ferenginar and you sold it! Just like you sold Moogie!” Nog screamed before storming away. 

Rom called after his son, but it was no use, Nog was gone. Clenching his fists, Rom fought back a slew of emotions. He knew that in some capacity, Nog blamed him for Prinadora’s absence, but he didn’t know it ran this deeply. He wanted her back just as much as Nog, but there was nothing he could do yet. The debts were hardly halfway paid off, and the new marriage contract forbade contact with her until his accounts were deemed appropriate by her father, which Rom knew was unlikely to ever occur. 

Not wanting Rom to fall apart so exposed, Grimp quietly led the quivering man into the store room. “I’m sorry.” 

Swatting away tears, Rom collapsed down onto a low crate, legs splayed out in front of himself awkwardly. “He’s right, I might as well have sold her…” 

“Marriage contracts are… Ouuouui.” Grimp said a Ferengi swear that the universal translator had no equivalent for, leaving it in the native Ferengish. Roughly, it meant ‘account sucking leeches who bury you in muck to your nose ridges’. 

“Yeah.” Rom agreed, sniffling. Grimp sat beside him, their sides touching as they kept balance on the narrow crate. Instinctively, Rom leaned into the other man, and Grimp wrapped an arm around his shoulder. This was dangerous territory, but neither of them cared and before Grimp could second guess himself, Rom was straddling him, pressing their foreheads together with a soft exhale. “I don’t know what I’d do without you Grimp. Your support has been… invaluable.” 

Grimp felt himself heating up, that was quite the compliment. “Oh, stop it.” Rom froze, and Grimp put a reassuring hand on the small of his back, “I just meant the words, Rom. This is fine.” When he’d first met Rom, Grimp thought he was handsome, if a bit slow, but as time went on it was revealed what a kind person he was, something rare around here, and he was the only person Grimp felt he could be honest with and face no repercussions. It was only a matter of time until that admiration evolved into feelings of a more personal nature, and to finally see them reciprocated lit a fire in Grimp that he’d not felt in a long time. 

“Fine?” Rom pressed, biting his bottom lip. 

“Good.” Grimp deepened the affection, rubbing his nose gingerly against Rom’s, and Rom reciprocated, letting the delicate glands open up in the ridges of his face, their oils mingling with Grimps. Scenting was the first stage of Ferengi courting, symbolizing an interest on a level deeper than just physical pleasure. Sleeping around was hardly taboo in their society, but fraternizing so intimately, especially with a married man, was sticky indeed. There was no going back, though. 

Rom giggled as Grimp changed the angle, letting their lips brush together, nose tips still connected. He was entirely lost in the moment, having been hurting for so long any sort of release was welcome. Any thought of Prinadora was gone from his mind for a blessed moment, and he was just himself again, no withstanding debts. A far too short moment of bliss, cut short by a familiar call. 

“Fafa?” Nog asked out as he slipped into the storage room. When he came back to the bar, Frool pointed him in this direction when he asked for his father. He also said to drag him back out, breaks were forbidden during peak hours. 

Rom’s grip on Grimp’s shoulders tensed as he pulled back, “Nog!” 

It didn’t take long for Nog to put the situation together, and if he had been mad before, now he was furious. And heartbroken. All he could get out was a pained screech. “I have a Moogie!” And again he ran, this time not to the habitat ring but to a hangar bay with every intention of stowing away onto the first ship he saw and never turning back, sneaking his way back to Ferenginar even if it took his whole life! 

Rom stood, words escaping him. Grimp filled the sudden silence, “I’m sorry, I…” 

Interrupting the other man, Rom sighed, “He’s right. I do have an outstanding marriage contract… A hopeless one, but it does stand, and I...” Love? Adore? Care about her more than my own self? Rom wanted to scream, to hit something, do anything other than have this conversation right now. Prinadora meant the galaxy to him, but here he was flirting with the first waiter he met. What kind of Ferengi was he? He could not say. 

Grimp shook his head, “Figured it had been more fully broken, seeing you brought your son with you… I should have asked. Obviously, it’s not. You plan on going back to her, after whatever needs to happen happens, don’t you?” 

“Yes.. I… It’s my fault, Grimp. Don’t feel bad.” Reaching out, Rom placed a hand on the other man’s cheek, but Grimp shied away. Rom clasped them in front of his stomach, unsure what to do with his limbs. “Sorry.” 

“You’re a nice person, Rom. Exceptionally so, that’s why…” Grimp gestured between them, “This ever happened. But a contract is a contract, and I’m not sure how I feel breaking one by association. If you want to honor it, honor her, do it right.” Grimp got back onto his feet, rubbing a persistent pain out of his shoulder. “You should probably go look for Nog before anything gets worse.” 

“Right. Um, can we still be friends?” 

Grimp paused at the supply room doors, facing them as he spoke. “I don’t know, Rom. This is a lot to think about, and I’m not sure I can go back to seeing you that way, now that I know you see me this way... A way we can’t feel. This is both of our last chances, right? Bar at the edge of hardly civilised space, there’s nowhere left for people like us. It would be a shame to ruin the little bit of opportunity we have. Besides, you’ve got a contract to uphold. The monogamy clause is standard” 

“And what do you have holding you here?” Rom asked, again treading dangerous water. 

Grimp whipped back around, eyes glittering and wet in the low light. “Debts, angry former employers, the usual that lands someone as upstanding as myself in this sort of dump. Look, just say the words, say you’ll let the contract expire and I’ll consider what you offered.” 

Rom said nothing, and Grimp nodded. “Yeah, I thought so. We should get back to work before someone else finds us like this.” As quickly as the fire had been lit, it was snuffed out and Grimp shook himself out of the smoke. Wasn’t the first time some man with a marriage contract had broken his heart, but at least the last one was pending. “Look, I’ll see you around. But not yet. We both need to really think this over.” 

Left alone, Rom went to kick over the crate they had sat on, but only succeeded in breaking a toenail. “Why am I like this?” He wailed, voice echoing in the lofty storage area. He’d devoted himself to Prinadora, but in her absence he found himself wanting more, anything more. 

It was not her fault that they’d been separated, yet she did nothing about it, and Rom had later discovered she’d signed it before he had, not after the meeting with her father. There had been no warning, no farewell. Her loyalty was, ultimately, to blood family. Knowing this only made it hurt more, not less as he hoped it might have. He could not bring himself to hate her, nor stay entirely loyal. One burden removed, and another added. 

A dark thought crossed his mind. What if he did all this only to find she no longer loved him, or never did. For a while he sulked in these thoughts, then someone came into the supply room. 

“Rom! There you are, you useless urchin. It’s peak hours, what makes you think you get a break?” It was Broik. Why Quark had appointed him senior staff was beyond him, not after he ordered ten wrappages of yamok sauce instead of a hundred (the Carsassians loved that nasty stuff) but technically he was the acting manager. 

“Sorry, I ahhhh lost something.” 

Broik stepped closer to Rom, face pinched together in a sneer. “You think that just because your brother runs this place you can play around while on the clock?” Before Rom could reply, Broik slapped him across the face, “Get back to work!” 

* * *

The first ship Nog saw in the hangar was a Cardassian ore transport, so he skipped over that one. Next though, he found something promising, a small white shuttle with strange writing on it. Definitely not going to Bajor or Cardassia, perfect! Determined, Nog checked to see if he was being watched then darted over to the ship, prying open a panel and smacking buttons until the hatch opened. Stepping inside, he shut the door behind him then felt a wave of relief. At the helm was another Ferengi! 

“Sir, I need passage back to Ferenginar! I’ll pay well, but we need to leave now!” He begged, approaching the cockpit. The captain gave no reply, and as Nog got closer he began to notice that the ship was in horrible disrepair, and the whale thing reeked. What was going on? “Hello? Sir?” 

Standing behind the chair, Nog tapped their shoulder, and the man fell to the side, revealing a lobe with a horrible gash in it, festering with infection. Nog screamed for a second before a wet shape slapped over his mouth. “Shhh…” The ooze formed into a hand, Odo’s hand. Nog tried to bite it. 

Odo just let his palm become liquid again as he extended his other arm, opening a panel and then shoving Nog into it as he heard the approach of Cardassian guards. “Stay put, and be silent.” Odo hissed, shutting the panel tightly before Nog could protest further. The young Ferengi kicked it once, but otherwise was quiet, and Odo hoped the body would be incentive enough for the guards to not search the shuttle too deeply at first. 

“Anything?” The point guard asked, walking up the small ramp into the shuttle. 

“Just a dead body, as you scanners showed it ran here on autopilot.” Odo responded, spinning the chair around to reveal a small male Ferengi. The guards barely flinched, that is until the supposedly dead body wheezed. 

“He’s alive!” The second guard announced, raising his weapon. 

“Hardly a threat. He needs medical attention.” Odo responded, standing between the guards and the battered man. 

The point guard scoffed. “We’re not wasting our resources on that little troll. Put it in the brig for questioning on why he decided to trespass into Cardassian space.” 

“I doubt he’ll survive long enough for that.” Odo retorted, not wanting any innocent being to die on his watch. It was not that he was particularly sympathetic towards the Ferengi, he’d do the same for a Bolian or Andorian or whatever else washed up on this miserable station. 

The second guard stepped forward, poking the Ferengi in the chest with the tip of his rifle. He folded over like paper, coughing up blood. “Get what you can out of him now, and then you can use your own supplies to keep him alive. The Gul will probably wish to speak to him as well, so like you said, make sure he survives. I take it you’ve already inspected the ship?” 

“Nothing here but broken scanners and a warp drive primed to burst. That’s probably why he’s here, lost control at warp and kept going until things went critical.” Odo offered. 

The weapon was now pointed in his direction with a reptilian sneer. “Don’t make assumptions. If the techs deem this thing unstable, we’ll jettison and detonate it. It looks to be Federation tech.” 

“But the Ferengi Alliance isn’t part of the Federation?” The point guard asked. 

The second quard suppressed his annoyance. “That’s why we need to question the pilot.” 

“Right. So let’s question him. Odo?” 

Turning on his heels, Odo faced the man barely able to keep from falling from the chair. He was in rough shape, clothes sweat-soaked and torn at the hems, hanging off his emaciated frame. The worst part by far though was his ear, a nasty gash blistered over and wet with white fluids, probably past the point of saving with even the best medical tech the Cardassians had to offer. An amputation would be a mercy at this point, and Odo was fully aware of how much Ferengi prized their ears. 

“What is your name?” Odo asked, lifting his chin up with fingertips. His skin was hot and clammy, it was obvious the infection was setting in through his whole body. 

“Reyga.” The Ferengi answered weakly. “I did not mean to come this far, the ship’s controls were inoperable.” 

“Why were they in such a poor state?” Odo pressed, hoping that Reyga would not collapse into unconsciousness from just this effort of speaking. 

“The shuttle was under inspection when I left… Only option.” His words were beginning to slur. 

Odo thought better get this over with quickly, and was glad Reyga was cooperating at least. “Left where?”

“The Enterprise.” 

Now he had everyone’s attention, the guards snapping into hard stances. 

“Why were you on the Enterprise?” 

Reyga gagged, more red escaping from his lips. “Testing my invention… Solar shielding.” 

It sounded ridiculous to Odo, even as a non-Ferengi he knew that there was no profit in that. “The Federation are not very good customers.” Odo pressed, hoping this guy would straighten his story out, and soon. The Cardassians were not forgiving. 

“I do not care about that!” Reyga replied louder, raising his head off Odo’s hand. “I wanted to be recognized for my work.” 

Odo held back a scoff on the very small chance this story was not a fabrication. “Then why was your autopilot programmed to come to this station?” 

“I don’t know. I was shot and just needed to escape, and like I said the systems were inoperable.” Reyga was losing steam again, slumping back down. “It’s been a while.” 

“I can see that. We’re going to move you to the brig now, where you will be fed and questioned further.” Without preamble, Odo scooped the Ferengi up and into his arms. The man hardly weighed anything, it seemed even the replicator was on the fritz. He was lucky to have survived such a journey, although seeing the destination it might have been better for a corpse to have been found. The Federation was not a can of worms that the Cardassians wanted to open, but this discovery might force that topic to come to the surface. 

As they walked out of the hangar, Odo remembered that Nog was trapped in the shuttle, and hoped that he’d be able to find a way out before the ship was potentially jettisoned. The kid was good at weaseling his way in and out of places, so Odo was confident that he’d be on his way in no time. 

One of the guards split off to update the Gul on the situation, so only one remained when they arrived in the brig. Odo laid Reyga down on a hard bunk with an apologetic look. The man was dying, and the only thing he could do was provide him with some food and water. Reyga barely ate, falling asleep after being fed a few bites by the changeling. 

“Leave him here, just got word that the shuttle is ripe to blow. It’ll be fun to watch it explode!” The guard exclaimed with a horrific smile as he left the brig. As soon as the guard was gone, Odo shifted into a mouse and ran into the vents, rushing to the hangar as fast as he could on the off chance Nog really was stuck. 

The short distance felt like an eternity, and as he skittered across the hangar flood, Odo was horrified to find the space once occupied by Reyga’s craft was vacant. Moments later, the entire station reverberated with a deafening boom while nearby Cardassians cheered. Gul Dukat’s voice boomed over the communications system. “Apologies for the disturbance, a small gift from the Bajoran insurgents was just disposed of.” 

That didn’t make sense, the craft was Federation, surely the guard had informed Dukat of that fact. Or perhaps, that was the reason the story was fabricated. Odo didn’t have time to think this over as his personal communicator chimed. In a dark corner he regained his humanoid form and assured himself that Nog was fine, hiding somewhere not unile his own spot. 

Gul Dukat summoned Odo to his office, and Odo steeled himself for a barrage of falsifications, which Dukat delivered with a trademark Cardassian flair. 

“...So you see, Odo, that was a Bajoran vessel disguised as Federation so that we would not suspect the bomb. It was obviously made from scrap, no?” 

“Explain the Ferengi.” Odo seethed. He hated these deceptions. 

Dukat folded grey hands on his desk, coy expression telling nothing. “Collateral. Probably a salesman who picked the wrong cell to try and exploit. We know how violent the insurgents can be, this was his punishment. And who are we to interfere. Besides, according to Federation records, Reyga is dead.” 

Odo’s face must have given him away as Dukat pulled the file up on screen, and there it was in plain text. Reyga of Ferenginar was declared deceased a little over a year ago. Cause of death: exposure. “Don’t worry, Odo. We’re not going to kill him. If he makes it, he makes it. Give him to the barkeep. Heck, give him to Quark now, save us the time and space in the brig.” 

“Yes sir.” Odo affirmed, leaving as quickly as he could before Dukat changed his mind. 

“Wait.” 

Odo froze in the doorway. 

“Deactivate all long range communications for the Ferengi. Just in case they decide to get… Creative. Dismissed.” 

Odo rushed to the brig as fast as he could without looking suspicious, waking a dazed Reyga and carrying him to the promenade, but before exiting the lift, he got another idea and instead went to the habitat ring, summoning Quark to his quarters. 

Quark was all puffed up, ready to defend himself against whatever Odo’s accusation of the day was, but then he saw what Odo was carrying. “What is that?” 

“Your new roommate.” Odo replied sarcastically, then his tone softened. “He was found on that… Bajoran shuttle. Dukat said that he’s yours now.” 

Quark complained, but opened his door for Odo. “And to think I just kicked Rom out. Put him there, on the bed rolls, Rom doesn’t need those anymore.” 

Odo noticed that there were two of them, and realized who else utilized the sleeping area. “Have you seen Nog around?” He asked as casually as he could muster, keeping fear of the worst out of his voice. 

“He’s probably slacking. No one’s seen him since he stormed out of the bar about, well, an hour or so ago. Why? Is he causing trouble?” 

“No, no, just curious.” 

Quark slipped in next to Odo, ready to continue questioning him as there was always some motive behind Odo’s actions, but the full sight of the other Ferengi stopped him mid sentence. He’d seen hurt Ferengi before, accidents were common on the freighter after all, but this man was on the brink of death. “What did you do to him?” 

“Nothing, this is how he was found. Replicate some antiseptic.” 

“These aren’t medical grade replicators, but we have to do something about that ear.” Quark winced as the words escaped him. “Guessing the Cardassians are not feeling benevolent today?” 

Odo shook his head, and Quark huffed. “Go down the bar and ask for something strong, no mixers. Tell them it’s for me and they’ll give you the pure stuff. We need to at least sanitize this.” 

“With alcohol?”

“Yes, unless you happen to have a medkit on you, we’re doing this the Ferengi way.” 

“Remind me not to get hurt in your company.” Odo replied, already moving towards the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Odo tried to give just enough information so as to get the alcohol to Rom as discreetly as possible, but the Ferengi had a penchant for being exceptionally loud, making this job nearly impossible. He also seemed hurt, or maybe just overworked. Odo decided not to question it, if something was wrong Rom would have told him by now. 

“Quark never drinks during business hours, unless he’s meeting with someone important… Well, we should give him whatever he wants! It could be anyone… Maybe even the Grand Nagus! Hurry!” 

Practically leaping over the bar, Rom dove to the other side and shuffled some bottles around before finding the strongest liquor they carried. “Here, eighty nine percent, the rest is stabilizer and… Well it doesn’t matter this is what Quark wants.” Rom held up a small square bottle with a blue cap shaped like a tooth. “Now go!” 

“There’s no one important…” Odo began to explain, then remembered it hardly mattered. “But thank you, Rom.” Odo left as silently as he came, it was unnerving to Rom that he couldn’t hear Odo’s footsteps, but for someone who could turn into practically anything (outside of a convincing hooman) it wasn’t all that surprising. He also hoped that none of this had anything to do with Nog, he’d been keeping an eye out for Nog but was unable to get away from the bar with Frool breathing down his neck. Grimp had stationed himself on the second level, and that was that, no chance to explain himself further. It was probably for the best, but Rom was nearly at his breaking point. 

All of this hustle and bustle about profits and keeping contracts and being a good Ferengi and it was for what? Certainly not pleasure or dignity. Respect, perhaps, but that only went as far as the atmosphere around Ferenginar. Rom caught on pretty quickly that other species looked down on them as ‘greedy little trolls’ as he’d overheard even the Bajoran laborers label them. 

After going through so much, the only thing Rom cared about was his son, who was currently nowhere to be found, and during some sort of explosives test. A test that had probably saved him from having any broken bones, Frool was not particularly strong and just bruised him badly, but given enough time he would have eventually caused some real damage. But, the sudden shuddering and grumbling of the station had cut the beating short as Frool ran off to make sure none of the expensive bottles had broken. 

Rom laughed as he began to clean the replicator’s filters, even the liquor was treated better than he was. That at least held some value. He was worthless, no, worse, in incredible debt. All because of Quark, a brother he could not help but care about. He was bossy, angry, borderline cruel, and his family. When their father Keldar had passed, it hit Quark especially hard. He’d never been Moogie’s favorite, so with only her around Rom often got preferential treatment to his older, more jaded sibling. If pushing Rom around made Quark feel better, like he was reclaiming authority he was never given before, then Rom would weather the storm. He’d weather it all, grow old, and probably die before seeing Prinadora again, and that was what his life would be. 

He broke a coil in the replicator as his motions became mindless, and Rom snapped back to attention as hot oil burned his hand. Kicking the maintenance panel open, he ducked into it, rerouting the systems so he could safely fix things. 

“I need three more orders of… I’ll get it from the supply room.” 

Rom was covered in oil and ash, with a cut on his brow, and Grimp could not even look him in the eye as he turned around to answer the request, stepping away just as quickly to fetch the order. Maybe he was as stupid as his teachers would have him beleive. The idiot brother, never living up to Quark’s marks. His brother had made a tidy profit blackmailing the staff at Hopawup, and Rom’s shining moment of glory was overloading the electric grid for the whole campus when trying to increase the speed of the escalator. Keldar’s wrath was nothing compared to Frool’s when the bill came in for that fix. Not physically, but the psychological damage still lingered into Rom’s own fatherhood. 

He really hoped Nog showed up soon, it was not unlike him to storm off but after the explosion he could not keep himself from worrying. 

* * *

“So just who is this?” Quark asked as he poured the liquor onto the wound, pinching it to express all the infected fluid but it just kept coming. 

“His name is Reyga.” Odo replied quietly. 

“Doesn’t ring any bells.” Quark responded, switching his tactic. “Sorry, Reyga, but this is going to hurt.” Taking a sanitized knife, Quark dug at the raw flesh, pulling out as much as he could safely, but it was not going to be enough. Odo wondered just how much medical training the bar owner had, he seemed to know what he was doing. “What I want to know is what he was doing in a Bajoran shuttle, we’ve no business there.”

“Maybe he wanted there to be.” Odo offered. 

“There is profit in war, but their side is beyond desperate, even a lobeling would know that there’s nothing to gain in helping the Bajorans.” As he spoke, Quark never faltered from his task, steadily cutting and cleaning the infection. 

Odo sighed, he figured there was no harm in revealing part of the truth. “He claimed to have also been on the Enterprise.” 

Quark scoffed. “The Enterprise, what is that, Federation?” Odo nodded, realized Quark wasn’t looking, and affirmed the suspicion verbally. “The Ferengi Alliance isn’t a part of the Federation, Odo. You know that.” 

“Then why was he on their ship?” 

“He wasn’t. He’s a liar is what he is. The Cardassians can’t kill a Federation citizen, or rather it would not without some major repercussions, but us Ferengi certainly can without starting a war, especially if its one of our own. Seeing the Enterprise isn’t hovering right outside the window right now, my bet is he fabricated the whole thing and has some sort of plan… Or maybe had one that went to hell because it is damn hard to trick the Federation. Starting a war between them and the Cardassians, now we’re talking money.” Quark cut away another piece, nearly a quarter of the lobe was now in bloody chunks on the bedroll. “Reyga you clever bastard.” 

“Something tells me his plan did not involve a life threatening infection.” 

“That too. Very astute observation Odo. Go get one of those blankets, rip a strip off about as wide as your arm.” 

Odo did as asked, passing Quark the fabric. He bound Reyga’s ear as well as he could. 

“He’ll survive the night, but I’m not sure about that ear. I’ll check on it in a few hours, for now let’s try and keep him hydrated.” 

Replicating a glass of water, he brought it over to Quark as the Ferengi propped Reyga up in his lap. The other man made a pained moan in protest. “Sorry buddy but we have to get some fluid in you… Thanks.” Accepting the glass from Odo, Quark brought it to Reyga’s lips, tipping it just a bit. It was obvious he’d done this before, probably some nearly drunk to death patron. 

Reyga coughed up the first bit. “Come on, you need to drink this, just a little.” Quark pleaded, rubbing a thumb along Reyga’s cheek. The next bit of water went down, and then some more, and soon about half the glass was gone. Quark pulled it away as his swallowing stopped, Reyga was again falling out of consciousness, not that he was really aware to begin with. 

“I’m going to stay with him so he doesn’t lay on his ear.” Quark announced quietly, Bunching up a pillow behind himself to lean on. Odo grabbed another, adding to the pile behind Quark’s head. 

“How did you know to do that?” he asked. 

Quark thought for a moment before replying. “Do you remember the day I came here?” 

“Do you remember who inspected your ship?” Odo quipped in reply. 

Quark chucked softly, the sound much different from the hearty cackle normally heard from inside the bar as Quark inspired conversations to flow. “Touche. What I meant though, was do you remember me specifically?” 

“Yes, you were cagey, tired, showing signs of stress. The usual for a cargo worker on a long haul, drawing more suspicion to yourself than perhaps necessary. 

“I’m lucky I didn’t draw more suspicion from you especially. You see, what I did there broke every single Ferengi law. I breached my work contract, and inspired several others to do the same with me. I’d like to see a cargo worker do that.” Quark seemed a bit proud even as he spoke, but quickly deflated. “I was already in poor standing with the FCA when I got the contract, so I figured what else did I have to lose? Might as well strike out on my own versus working for some other Ferengi.” 

“I understand the appeal of autonomy, but this was hardly the place to find it.” 

Quark shrugged, “The Gul liked my idea, and I knew no one would be stupid enough to try and come for me this deep into a warzone, especially when I was working for the winning side.” 

“But they went after your family.” 

“Yeah. Frankly I’m shocked Rom was able to stay back home as long as he did with the debt on his head. All because of my selfish needs.” 

Odo pondered this. “You used the word needs, why?” 

“Well, seeing you don’t understand the intricacies of Ferengi society I’ll put it this way, I wasn’t a cargo worker because I was the cabin boy. And on a Ferengi freighter, that means a hell of a lot more than just running errands for the captain. There are favors expected of you. The kind that should scare a guy just over the age of ascension into not breaking contracts left and right so you end up as the cabin boy on a Ferengi freighter.” Quark’s expression hardened, Reyga moaned in his sleep. 

“I was also expected to learn some basic skills like piloting the ship and field medicine. So yes Odo, I needed to get away, no matter what. I don’t regret it, either. Rom and Nog are fine, as is my mother, and the rest of my cousins could take the hit. Gaila lost half a moon, whoop-de-do.” 

“It’s no wonder you aren't in the Federation.” Odo replied sharply, but inside he did feel a pang of sympathy for Quark, just a tiny bit but it was there and Odod didn’t care for the implications. That he cared about what happened to this greedy little man, and actively wanted to protect him. 

Odo dismissed the thought, he probably was just in a sympathetic mood due to the nearly dead being in Quark’s lap that they’d been able to save so far. What came next was anyone’s guess, but when Rom stopped over some time later asking about Nog’s whereabouts Odo was kicked back into high gear. 

“So no one knows where he is?” 

“Nope, I asked all around!” Rom replied urgently. 

“Rom, go back to your quarters, the most likely outcome is he’ll tire himself out and come back home. I’ll go look in the places you can’t, though, just in case.” Odo didn’t even mention the possibility nagging at the back of his mind that Nog was currently stardust floating outside the station. 

Rom agreed, thankfully leaving before noticing the body on the floor with Quark. The bandages were soaked through with fluid. “I should change these, you go look for Nog.” He said sincerely, and Odo left without another word. 

Odo checked every single ship, nook, and corner of the hangar bay he’d last seen Nog, even checking the communications logs to see if any stowaways had been reported on ships that left the station. It was easy enough for him to use the guise of a routine inspection to get onto every single docked ship, but there was no sign of the lost boy. Fanning out, Odo checked adjoining corridors, even the rails leading down to the ore refineries, and there was nothing, no footprints or signs of Nog. Now he was really growing concerned, and truly he only had himself to blame for shoving the kid in that panel. He should have known better… 

As he walked through a bustling utility corridor something fell to the ground. None of the passersby paid it any mind, things were always breaking and falling on Terok Nor. If it was anything truly serious, a maintenance worker would soon appear and fix it. But there was nothing mechanically wrong, and Odo looked up to see a shadow moving among the rafters. Odo quickly morphed into a tarkalean hawk, flying up above the pathway to find Nog, pressed up against a support beam with a large bag clutched to his chest. There was ash on his face and clothes, but aside from shaking with fear the boy seemed alright. 

A swell of relief took over Odo for a second, then he shifted back into a humanoid form, smaller so as to remain hidden by the thick metal beam but still himself. Nog tensed at the sight of him, the look of a guilty man. Odo was disappointed, the bag was obviously not his own, was Nog stealing again? As he crept closer, however, a familiar emblem made itself known on the canvas fabric. It was a medic’s kit, Nog was trying to get medical supplies, presumably for Reyga. 

Odo knew it was his duty to return the lifted gear and put Nog in the brig, report him for theft and keep the station running as it should. But instead he signaled for Nog to follow him, crawling along the ceiling towards an entrance to the Jeffries tubes. Odo slid inside an access panel through the air vent and opened it from the inside, letting Nog in and replacing the metal plate. 

“What are you doing?” Nog asked once they were a decent way inside the crawlspace, far out of earshot of anyone else. 

“Helping you get those supplies where they need to be.” Odo replied, recalling the absolute maze of a layout this station had as he set course for Quark’s quarters. 

Nog followed along diligently, but was utterly perplexed. “But I stole them from the Cardassians!” 

“They should have kept a better eye on them, then, if a five year old child can take it freely.” 

This earned a bit of a laugh from Nog. “So, he’s still alive? The Ferengi from the shuttle?” 

Odo was happy to share the good news. “Yes, your Uncle is taking care of him now, he needs a lot of rest, and this medicine, but he should be alright.” 

“Good. Wait did you say my uncle was taking care of him? That does not sound like Quark.” 

“It surprised me too, but he probably saved Reyga’s life. That’s his name.” 

“Right, Reyga. It was hard to hear from inside the wall.” Nog replied flatly. “It was not comfortable there, and I had to crawl to the back of the ship to find an opening to get out. Scratched my hand, see!” Nog held up his hand, revealing a scabbed over gash across his palm. There were some small tears in his sleeves, too, but he’d made it out ok. 

For once Odo was incredibly glad to know that the kid was so sneaky. “We’ll use some of the medicine on it so it heals quickly.” 

“Nah, Reyga probably needs it more… But if there are leftovers I might take you up on that offer.” 

Odo was frankly surprised that Nog hadn’t already used some on his injury, that seemed to be more in line with the Ferengi way, greed and all. But instead he was quite literally risking his life to help someone he hardly knew. There was no time to consider this, however, as they were about to have company. “This is going to be incredibly uncomfortable but I need you to hold your breath.” Odo whispered quickly, extending his arms to pull Nog close then absorbing the boy inside him as he took in a deep breath. Expanding to his full size, Odo neatly hid the child as he made his way around several mechanics tinkering away in the tubes. They paid him no mind as he crawled past. 

Inside, Nog was tense, eyes squeezed shut and trying not to panic. He was IN Odo, no big deal, just surrounded by shifting hot fluid, not unlike living syrup, jostled around with each of Odo’s steps, body wrapped neatly around the medical bag. Nog’s lungs began to beg for air, he’d need a breath soon. 

Odo moved as quickly as he could without raising suspicion, or dropping the being that currently lived in his chest cavity. It was not the easiest of tasks to keep an item suspended within him under normal circumstances. The cramped tubes and living nature of his cargo, susceptible to breaking and running out of air incredibly quickly, made this a herculean feat. Once he rounded the next corridor, Odo opened a small pocket, allowing Nog a fresh breath. Then, he sprinted as quickly as he could on all fours, shifting into a great wolf as he bolted through the tubes. 

A few stretches later and they’d made it to the habitat ring. The offshoot tubes that went to the individual quarters were small, too tight for a Cardassian, but fine for Odo and Nog. Laying on his side, Odo opened up his core, Nog crawling out with a cough. “Let’s never do that again.” 

“This way.” Odo replied, not wanting to waste any time as he continued to melt away into a puddle that slid down a narrow air duct and through a vent. Nog waited patiently for it to be opened from the other side, jumping through and falling into Odo’s arms. The changeling set Nog down on his feet, and Quark could only stare at what transpired. “Nog?” 

“I brought some medicine for Reyga!” He announced proudly, setting the bag down next to Quark, who opened it and rifled through the contents.

“That you did… Well done Nog.” 

“I had a little help from Odo, too.” Nog added, leaning into the Changeling standing awkwardly next to him. 

Odo just let it happen, children often were ‘touchy’ and he’d let this one go. 

“Well then, thank you too, Odo. Nog, why don’t you go back to your quarters, your father had been looking for you.” 

Nog frowned, grabbing onto Odo’s leg like it was an anchor. “I was actually wondering if I could stay with you tonight. To watch Reyga.” 

“It’s pretty ugly, I don’t think you want to do that.” 

Odo realized he didn’t have a reason as to why Nog was even in the shuttle bay in the first place, at that time of day the boy should have been at the bar with the rest of his family. Was he at odds with Rom? Or just in an inquisitive mood? “You’ve had a long day, don’t you want to go wash up and get a change of clothes?” Odo offered. 

“I’m alright.” Nog only held on tighter, looking up at Odo with large eyes, his whole face was exaggeratedly proportioned, but Odo was used to the huge ears and noses that came standard on Ferengi. But the silvery eyes that a child had were new, and it was hard to say no to something so cute. 

“Fine, but I am telling your father that you’re safe, and if he decides to come this way I don’t intend to stop him.” 

Nog nodded once, stepping away from Odo, “Ok.” 

“If you need anything else, let me know.” Odo said to Quark, and the implication was received. Quark’s mind reeled, whatever had transpired between Nog and Odo had the man willing to break rules now! This was a very unexpected change of events. 

“I think I’ve got everything I need for now, but I’ll call if something happens.” As Odo left, Quark began giving Nog instructions. “Since you want to stay, help me take this bandage off. We need to get some proper antiseptic on these wounds and then…” The rest of the conversation was lost as the doors closed behind Odo. 

As soon as he was in the hall, the Gul called for him, which meant he was being watched. Steeling himself Odo made for Dukat’s office where the Cardassian was looking out the window, the chair turned so his back faced the doors. “I take it you didn’t notice the little Ferengi brat in the medical bay?” 

“I was patrolling elsewhere, was there a security concern?” Odo replied flatly, giving nothing away in his voice or face. 

Dukat chuckled, shuffling his hands. “We’ll turn a blind eye this time then, the both of us. I’ve gotten some interesting information regarding this Reyga. It is for the best that he lives, I have decided.” He turned, resting his elbows on the desk. Even though he was looking up at Odo from the seat, Odo felt miniscule under his hard gaze. “Don’t you want to know why?” 

Odo didn’t respond with words, knowing Dukat would ramble on. 

“Reyga is no ordinary Ferengi, he is apparently an inventor, who was in fact working with the Federation on some exciting new technology I would just love to get my hands on. All that knowledge locked up inside that ugly head, yes it is very fortunate that he will survive with a steady stream of medical supplies. Is he in good hands, or will we have to intervene?” 

“Quark seems to know basic field medicine from my observations. Is there any benefit from you not transferring him into proper care?” 

“Oh, so it’s that bad?” Odo cursed himself for revealing so many cards, this was a delicate situation and he’d like to retain the upper hand. “Pity. And to answer your question, I figured it would be better for him to wake up among his own, feel comfortable here. Unfortunately, Cardassians lack the ability to mind meld so he’ll need to be willing in order for me to get what I want. Make sure that they have any supplies they need.” 

“Yes sir.” Odo waited to be dismissed, but it seemed the Gul had something else on his mind. 

“And Odo? You never limited the Ferengi’s communication range. I have here an intercepted message before I shut it down myself.” Dukat waved around a padd, reading from it in an obnoxious impersonation of Rom, “Let me see, ‘Moogie I wish I could come visit you so much, Nog was missing all day and all I could think about was how lost I’d be without your wisdom…’ Luckily it was just a call home, drivel.” Dukat’s face darkened, “Is this carelessness going to become a pattern, Odo?” 

“No.” Odo didn’t elaborate, and Dukat didn’t care to listen to him further. 

“Dismissed.” 

As he left the office, the weight of the situation truly fell upon Odo and he felt his form falter, nose drooping and eyes sinking in their sockets for a half second before he returned to his usual shape. He very well could have been killed for his actions if it hadn’t panned out that Reyga was valuable to the Gul. He’d been so careful for all these years to keep his position on the station, away from Mora and not much else positive about it, but it was a purpose and a secure position. Secure, that is, until he fell out of favor with those in charge. The margin for error was minimal, and he was pushing it. 

What scared Odo the most, however, is that he’d not have done things any other way. That the result was worth his risk no matter the result. There was no reason for Reyga to die, and he was in good hands. And maybe finally befriending the Ferengi was not such a bad thing, either. 


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks, one almost entirely amputated ear, and four more medical supply smuggling runs later Reyga’s eyes blinked open, taking in his surroundings. A lobeling knelt beside him with thick healing ointment smeared on his hands. “Hello! You’re awake!” 

“I suppose I am.” Reyga moaned, lifting his head only for it to swim. 

“Careful! You need to sit still so I can give you your medicine.” Nog admonished, pushing Reyga’s head back down on the pillow, leaving a blue handprint on his forehead and causing some more pain in the process. 

Reyga grunted, swatting the hand away. “I’ll sit still, just please do not do that again.” 

Nog got to work applying the ointment as Quark had shown him, all around the edges where Reyga’s ear had once been attached but careful not to get any of the goop into the ear canal. It didn’t take Reyga long to realize Nog was touching places that normally should not be accessible. He went to scratch at his lobe, but only felt the bedding beneath him. “What’s going on?” 

“Well I found you on an abandoned shuttle, and the Cardassians didn’t want you so you’ve been here with us while you get better.” Nog explained quickly, leaving Reyga with more questions than answers as his mind spiraled, what exactly had happened to him? He remembers landing somewhere, being interrogated briefly, then pain. Lots of pain… The ointment being applied had a pleasant cooling effect, but his head still throbbed, and his whole body ached. 

“Is he awake?” Rom called from the other bedroom, setting down his tooth sharpener to come see what all the noise was about. “Oh, he is.” 

Reyga strained to see who was approaching from the corner of his eye, spotting an adult Ferengi in pajamas. “Where am I?” He asked. 

“Uhhhh Terok Nor, it's a space station run by the Cardassians. You limped a long way to get here, but you’re going to be ok!” Rom answered with a broad smile. Reyga just groaned. “Oh! We need to get some food in you, now that you’re conscious. Nog!” 

Wiping his hands on his pants, the lobeling scampered over to the replicator, ordering some druul soup in a mug. “Here, think you can sip this?” 

“If I can sit up.” Reyga replied, not wanting a repeat of the last time he moved. 

“Of course, here, here.” Rom put some pillows under Reyga’s back and neck, propping him up as Nog passed over the mug. Both watched him expectantly as he sipped at the soup, mouth dry and everything swimming like he was submerged underwater. 

After finishing the soup, Reyga felt a good deal better, and passed the mug back to Nog. “I suppose you all want to know more about me?” A resounding yes, “Alright, but first tell me about yourselves.” 

* * *

Quark glanced at his padd as he finished drying off washed glasses. A message from Rom- Reyga had finally woken up. Quark knew his presence would not help anything, so he kept at his task, knowing his brother would contact him again if something went wrong. As he set the shining cups behind the bar on a low shelf, he heard a familiar presence approach. 

“Hiding something?” Odo asked with crossed arms as Quark stood back up. 

“Just cleaning, like any respectable bar owner. Then I’ll count the day’s profits, log it in the books, and go home. Is there a problem?” 

Odo rolled his eyes, used to this banter. It was comforting, in a way, to know that this would never change. “So you wouldn’t mind if I had a look at those books…” Quark opened his mouth to protest, but Odo kept talking, “when you get around to them. I won’t interrupt your rituals.” 

Quark narrowed his eyes for a moment before returning to his cloth. “Right.” 

Unable to help himself, Odo wandered over to glance at the padd sitting on the table top. Before he could read it, Quark said quietly, “He’s awake.” 

Well, that was certainly news to Odo. He hoped the Ferengi could keep it quiet for a while as Odo knew that as soon as Dukat got word of it, he’d want to put the scientist to work on some grand project he had spent the past few weeks cooking up. “I wish you hadn’t told me.” Odo huffed. 

“Really? Where was this attitude when you were delivering supplies?” Quark rebutted sourly. 

“Just keep it under wraps for a while. Trust me on this one.” 

Quark raised his hands, palms out, in surrender. “Whatever you say Odo.” Quark had come to trust Odo to some extent by this point, believing that for once the changeling wasn’t just out to get him. But then again, they could all just be playing into Dukat’s hand. It was unclear to Quark if Odo had truly been smuggling medicine for Reyga, or making deliveries on the Gul’s behalf. And knowing both of them, Quark figured he’d never get a straight answer. 

“I was told to give you the supplies, make it look like I was sneaking it to you.” Odo whispered, so low that only Ferengi ears could hear the exchange. Quark’s brow rose, intrigued but not giving away that Odo had said anything. Well that explains something, but Quark didn’t care for the implications. “Gul is planning something big. I’ll try and get you as much time as I can.” 

Oh this was big, Quark could barely contain himself. Often emotions got the better of him and expressed themselves physically, a flaw of Ferengi anatomy, and right now Quark wanted to run around in circles, kick the bar, whatever he just wanted to move! Instead, he turned on the sink and rewashed some dishes. 

Odo bringing them medicine, helping Nog that first time, was a drastic move for Odo, but there had been something to potentially gain from those actions. Here, he was putting it all on the line, and Quark would try and respect that choice. It was for his sake in part, after all. How could he not take it just a little personally? And Odo was only reinforcing this line of thought, entrusting Quark with this incredibly sensitive information. It was nearly too much. The cup broke in Quark’s hand, cutting his palm and clattering into the sink. 

“Everything ok over there, boss?” Broik shouted from the Dabo tables. 

“Yes, fine, just slipped.” Quark assured the other man. “Are you done yet? I want to head out early tonight.” 

Broik gave the wheel a spin, the calibration seemed fine. “Yeah, we can call it a night.” 

“Good.” 

Broik didn’t need to be told twice and darted out of the bar. Quark turned off the sink, quite literally throwing in the towel, or rather tossing it into the sink as he walked out in front of the bar, gesturing for Odo to follow him into the storage room. Once the doors shut behind them, Quark locked the doors. “That’s a lot to dump on a guy.” 

“You need to go tell Rom.” 

Quark shook his head, “He’s not going to tell anyone. What you need to tell me is what Dukat is up to. Whatever happens on this station directly affects me too.” He gestured while he spoke, waving an arm and pointing at his chest. 

“It involves Reyga’s specialty in metaphasic shielding, but I’m not sure about the details there. What I do know is as soon as Reyga is back to himself, he won’t be able to sleep even until Dukat gets what he wants.” 

“I see. So let’s just fix him up so he can play engineer for these homicidal lizards!” 

Odo glared, those were big words coming from Quark. Dangerous words. 

“Look, their business is fine but it doesn’t mean I like the guys. You’ve seen how they treat the Bajorans.” Quark stepped closer to Odo, had he had a sense of personal space Quark would be invading it, “I’m starting to think we’re on the wrong side of the war.” 

“Strange to hear that coming from you seeing that it’s the winning side.” Odo pressed, curious what Quark was getting out. 

“If the fighting gets too bad, the profits will go down, and I’ve got a real terrible feeling about all of this. I don’t understand anything about this meatphase shielding, but I’m sure it can be weaponized. Did you ever think that maybe I don’t want a front row seat for the results of that? Plus, Reyga doesn’t strike me as the warring type since he was sucking up to the Federation of all people. He’ll probably, you know, resist.” Quark explained, voice strained. 

“You care about him.” Odo concluded, oddly touched by the sentiment. 

“No. Like I said, what happens on this station happens to me too. They won’t hurt him, but they’ll come for us. I’m replaceable, Odo!” Quark slumped down onto a crate. “Funny thing is, I hope he does put up a fight. That’s Ferengi tech, it belongs with the Alliance. Together we could make a fortune on it, why should it belong to the Cardassians just because he happened to crash here.” 

Odo sighed, of course this was about profit. This was ridiculous, he needed to get a grip on his emotions. This was Quark he was dealing with, he was a greedy Ferengi through and through, would never change, and needed to be treated as such. This whole experiment was making him grow lax in his duties. With a harrumph, Odo announced he still wanted to review Quark’s books to make sure there was nothing suspicious. 

“And to think I was proud of you for running medicine.” Quark quipped as he unlocked the door, “I’ll start counting the latinum, you can do whatever it is you do while I tally things up.” 

This was what needed to happen, putting pressure on Quark to keep in line, making him know that he was being watched and held accountable for every slip. Odo fell back into his role of suspicion and integrity for a little while, double checking the spreadsheets Quark finalized and dismissing the data not long after, everything was in order. 

“Are we done here?” Quark asked, annoyance permeating his tone. “I have bandages I need to change properly. Stars know Nog is asleep by now and the last time Rom tried to change them Reyga couldn’t breathe.” 

“You are free to go.” Odo made no move to stand from the barstool on which he was perched. 

“I need to lock the doors Odo.” Quark complained, standing by the entrance to the bar, the sign’s strobe lights bathing him in alternating shadow and glow, neon catching on the various metal clasps and adornments of his outfit. Yes, this was the same old Quark, the usual petty menace. 

Someone who Odo thought might care about someone other than himself, about his family or this injured stranger. Maybe even about him. But he’d just been proven very wrong, and needed to accept it. Silently he slipped out, heading to his quarters where he’d regenerate and hopefully reset, ruminating on facts, not mental fabrications. Even if they brought him a spark of joy he’d not felt since the first time he shifted without the prodding of Mora.

There was no electric shock, no hot poker, just Odo in a glass dish, free to explore form on his own time. He’d gotten a feel for it, edges and corners and planes. When Mora was around, these principals were his only refuge. But now? Now they were his joy, fleeting but strong and somehow Quark had elicited the same shudder of happiness in him, fleeting but strong. And now it was shattered, like when the dish fell off the table when Odo got a little too excited. After that, Mora kept him in a bucket on the floor, not unlike his own regeneration vessel, cool metal and smooth angles, tapered at the top at just the right angle. 

It was a fact that Quark easily charmed his patrons, hell Odo had watched him personally escort a few of them into the holosuites and both come out flustered. The fact that this was the man he was hung up on was baffling, illogical even. Yet, here he was, pining during a time he should be resting. Get it out of your system now, Odo told himself, after tonight these thoughts would need to stop. 

* * *

Rom was at first excited when Quark came to visit him and Reyga, Nog had already gone to bed in his own room but Rom was to stand watch until his brother returned. Quark, however, was in an incredibly sour mood, which only got worse as Rom regaled in all he had learned from the scientist. 

Rom’s conclusion was what really set Quark off, though. “You want to contact the Federation? Are you insane! If anything we need to call the Alliance, the Nagus even!”

“No, Quark, we can’t do that. His family disowned him! They weren’t even going to have his reamines dessicated!” 

“Rom that doesn’t mean he’ll be executed.” 

“He’s got no Latinum, Quark. None. Besides, what’s left for us in the Alliance anyways?” 

Quark gasped, booming, “You take that back, now!” 

Rom held firm. “I didn’t want to come here. To leave Prinadora, Moogie, everyone and everything behind and work for you on some station. This is  _ your _ fault, Quark. You broke the contract. And it’s the Alliance’s fault too for letting this happen!” 

“Oh is it? And is it the Alliance’s fault that you’re terrible at business, lost your wife, and signed all your accounts to her father?” Rom was silent, glaring right back at his brother but weathering the insults better than usual. Quark had expected him to storm off after that. Might as well twist the knife. “Yeah, maybe I broke a few contracts, but at least I’m not flirting with the Federation. Are you trying to get us killed? The Alliance is not just going to forget about our debts.” 

“Don’t you get it? Reyga can get us all out of here! The Federation will protect us.”

“Rom, that’s not the point. There’s no profit in the Federation, and a Ferengi without profit is no Ferengi at all.” If anything would snap Rom out of this, it was the rules.

Yet, Rom held fast. “Maybe that’s not such a bad thing.” 

“Who even are you anymore?” Quark was baffled, his voice losing it’s edge. 

“Someone who’s doing the right thing for his family, not that you’d know anything about that. We’re going to send that message, and you can play dumb like you never knew anything about it. I’m sure Dukat will let you keep the stupid bar.” 

“You’d know about playing dumb.” Quark snapped back. “I don’t know what he said to you, but you’re confused.” 

“This is the most sure I’ve felt about anything in my life, brother.” 

Quark growled, that was it. “Fine. Be that way! Get out of my quarters!” Throwing his arms up in disgust, Quark gestured towards Reyga, “And take him with you!” 


	8. Chapter 8

Odo was only interrupted during his regeneration for emergencies, so when his padd chimed he immediately answered the call. Then he saw who was asking for help. Quark. How he got a hold of the emergency frequency was beyond Odo, and he didn’t even bother to ponder on it. All that he could focus on was that Quark called him to his quarters, and he quickly walked to meet him. Half of Odo expected the worst, for Cardassians to be dragging a partially conscious Reyga down the hall, and the other half of him hoped for something different, something impossible. 

Instead, he was greeted by a very angry Ferengi yanking him inside and slamming the door’s control panel with a closed fist, locking them both in. “Rom’s really done it this time! And thanks to you I can’t even report him!”

“What’s going on Quark?” Odo asked firmly. “Where’s Reyga?”

Quark stood up straighter, getting right in Odo’s face. “Reyga is with Rom, who he has convinced that they need to contact the Federation. You may have blocked our communications, but something tells me they’ll find a way to bypass it in all the free time they’ll have when Dukat doesn’t know that Reyga is even conscious!” He said quickly, baring his teeth. Odo took a step back. This was a lot to process. He’d expected that Reyga would resist, even Quark knew that, but Rom too? What did a Ferengi want with the Federation? 

Odo should take this to Dukat, should reveal everything and secure his position, eliminate any potential doubts Dukat had. But he couldn't and the only thing that Odo now felt was fury. He internalized Quark’s frustrations and returned them right back in kind. “You’ve put me in a very difficult position, Quark.” He fumed, not even caring that his mouth was drooping. 

“And you didn’t think you put me in one? Now we’re even.” 

“This isn’t a transaction!” 

“Don’t remind me! You know what Rom told me? He said he didn’t care about profits! Our father’s remains must be burning right now!” Quark prodded Odo in the chest, finger sinking into his soft center. Only an hour of regeneration had hardly been enough, and Odo was struggling to keep his form up. He also was too mad to care. 

“At least Rom has something tangible to care about! All you think about is Latinum, but the Federation showing up here might be the best thing to happen to this station!” 

Quark hissed in frustration. “Latinum is tangible! Besides, we’d all be killed before the Federation ever arrived! Who else is going to send a message like that out? The Bajorans? Ha!” 

“What a pity, however will your debts be paid if you’re dead.” Odo deadpanned, turning his back on Quark so that he’d not need to see his falling gusto. Every positive feeling he’d experience twisted into an ugly, gnarled pricklebush, stabbing him without relent. Something was in fact stabbing him, and Odo realized he’d partially lost his form, bottom half pooling around the leg of Quark’s low table. “Maybe without profits, you’d realize what you’re living for.” He muttered, sinking lower and lower until only his head and shoulders protruded from the puddle. 

Quark exhaled, energy and rage lost as quickly as it boiled up. He wouldn’t admit it, but Odo had a point, even if it went against everything he believed in. “If I’m dead, who’s going to look out for my brother and my nephew, my mother too. Keldar might have been a good father, but he hardly left her anything to live off of. Once I pay off these debts, I can go back to supporting her fully, and maybe see about getting an apprenticeship for Nog. I need my profits, Odo, by Ferengi standards I’m really a very generous man. I’m not sure how your people operate, but you’re just as much to blame in keeping up the status quo around here  _ investigator _ .” Quark took a breath, and it finally registered Odo wasn’t looking too good. “Now, tell me what I can do to help you because there’s a lot of blood in the rugs and I really don’t think you want that mingling with your… juices.” 

“I do not have juices, and if you have a bowl or vase that would be appreciated.” 

Quark disappeared into his bedroom, returning with a metal vase with filigree engravings adorning it. Odo was merely a face sticking out from golden ooze, and Quark tipped the vase on its side so the Changeling could flow into it. Once Odo was inside, Quark stood it back up. Peering inside, only shifting gelatinous matter could be seen. “There, now you’re contained.” 

Pacing the room a bit, Quark was unsure what to do next. Should he just leave Odo be, or carry him to his quarters. He tried asking but no response came from the vessel. The very expensive vessel, Quark reminded himself, there was no way he was going to just leave that unattended. So, Odo would stay until he walked out of here on his own two legs. Quark knew enough about Odo to understand that this was his version of sleeping, so he didn’t worry too much about his well being. It was just different, having the normally dominant being so vulnerable. Quark could carry him to the airlock, jettison him into space, and there was nothing Odo could do about it. 

But, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t. Quark didn’t exactly regard Odo as a friend, but after everything that had happened, he wanted to believe that the Changeling wasn’t as stoic and cold as he presented himself to be.

“I’m going to go to bed now.” Was all Quark could bring himself to say as he went into his room, washing up and changing into pajamas before curling up on the far-too-hard bed that came with the quarters. He’d always promised himself that he’d have a proper round Ferengi bed imported in, but never got around to it and each night regretted that decision. 

In the morning, he woke to find the vase vacant, and Odo long gone. His quarters, however, were very much occupied. Nog was on the couch, head buried in a pillow. “What’s going on here?” Quark asked, buttoning up his shirt as to be presentable to the lobeling. 

Nog sat up, tears streaming down his face, “The took them! Reyga and Fafa!” He howled, running into Quark and hugging him close. “I hid under my bed, and just let them go!” 

Quark rubbed the top of Nog’s head, squatting down to hold him close. “You did the right thing staying safe, your Fafa is very happy that you are alright.” 

“Really?” Nog asked, sniffling. 

“I’m sure of it.” Quark kept a calm exterior, but inside his anger from the night before returned tenfold. Odo must have ratted them out! That was the only explanation. Quark was furious, if Odo was mad at him that was one thing, but he should face him fair and square, not undermine him and come after his family. Maybe he was no better than the Cardassians, after all. Quark hardened himself, it was going to be a difficult day, and not just from the profit losses of being understaffed at the bar. Broik could handle things just fine, but it always was difficult when short a few hands. Plus, everyone would probably take the opportunity to slip a few strips to themselves under the table. 

The true testament to Quark’s rage was in that he cared more about Rom and Reyga than the loss of Latinum. “Nog, I want you to go in my room and don’t come out until I come home. Lock the door, and be as quiet as possible. This is important, can I trust you to do that?” 

“Yes, uncle.” Nog replied softly. 

“Good.” Quark praised as he picked the child up, scooping him into his arms then depositing him on his bed. He dressed quickly and then left Nog alone, hoping he’d be alright. Stepping out into the hall, Quark steeled himself for an onslaught that never came, instead he easily was able to storm into Odo’s office. 

“What?” Odo asked gruffly. “Did I damage your vase?” 

“Oh, you did some damage alright. I hope you’re proud of yourself.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Quark laughed, an ugly sound of revulsion. “Why don’t you look up where the Gul is and tune into the video feed? I personally would like to know if my brother’s head is still attached to his body or if I need to find some smuggler to get his remains back to Ferenginar! You know, since our communications are blocked.” 

Odo quickly tapped at his console and was shocked at what he saw. Quark leaned over the desk, watching the feed. From a camera outside the office they could see through glass doors that Rom and Reyga were still alive, seated in Dukat’s office. They were having a very animated discussion, but there was no audio. “How did he find out?” Odo asked softly. 

“You’re the only person who knew, unless Nog ratted on us. The same Nog who’s currently crying all over my sheets.” 

“No… Quark I’m so sorry. I didn’t say a word.” 

Quark’s head was spinning, if not Odo, who? Then something clicked. “No, you did say some words. Last night, before we went in the store room, Broik was still there.” Quark exhaled sharply. “I’m going to kill him.” 

Odo grabbed Quark’s forearm firmly, preventing him from leaving. “Wait. Before either of us does anything drastic, we should check the recordings from yesterday, and this morning.” 

“Fine.” Quark agreed. “Broik always was a little extra greedy. That’s why I made him a senior waiter.” 

The tapes only clouded the story further. After leaving the bar, Broik went to Frool’s quarters, where Grimp already was, and whatever went on in there, only Grimp and a dabo girl left that evening, Broik exiting just as he needed to be on duty to open the bar. 

“Part of me wishes I’d never seen the tapes.” Quark commented quietly as they finished the recordings. “Frool only has one bedroom… You know what I’m not going to think too hard about this.” Odo agreed with the sentiment, and suggested they watch for any interactions with security. Unfortunately, all of the waiters bumped into Cardassian staff at some point over the eight hour period. One interaction stood out in particular, however, and Quark had his prime suspect. Unless… No, Quark shook his head. If they had seen Rom moving Reyga on his request, they would have been taken into custody then and there, right? 

The evidence here was compelling enough for Quark to bet on. Grimp had been stopped by a guard for a random search, nothing too out of the ordinary, but whatever was said between them had led to the guard returning straight to Dukat’s office. 

“Would Grimp have any motivation to inform the guard about Reyga?” Odo asked, trying to remain objective. “Assuming Broik even told the others about the bit he overheard.” 

“It’s the only solid lead we have Odo, what does the motive matter?” Quark pleaded. “Can’t you see that my brother is in danger?” 

“One less person you need to be generous towards.” Odo tested, needing to put his mind to rest once and for all. 

Quark dropped to his knees, raising his palms with touched wrists in a begging posture. “Please, Odo, we need to do something!” 

Well that certainly complicates everything. “I’ll keep a close eye on all those present in the tapes, Grimp especially.” 

“I’ll make that easy for you.” Quark took out his padd and quickly typed up a message, glaring at the screen. “There. Grimp has been fired, and will be staying in his quarters until he can make alternative arrangements.” 

Odo huffed, so that’s how Quark was going to be about this. He’d better tackle the rest of the investigation alone if the Ferengi were going to be so impulsive. “Thank you, Quark. You may leave, now.” 

“You’ll see what you can do about Rom? And Reyga too?” Quark asked, again raising his palms. 

“I will.” 

Quark left, and Odo knew there was no use in barging into the Gul’s meeting, so he left that feed open on one screen while he pulled up a different recording on the other, checking all activity outside of Quark and Rom’s quarters leading up to the event. It was clear as day what gave it away, not some gossip among waiters. There was Rom, dragging Reyga to his rooms, which would not have been so bad had Reyga’s eyes not fluttered open for a moment. 

“Damn it.” Odo swore under his breath. Checking the feed, he saw that he was not the first to access this file. Some time earlier, just before Rom and Reyga were taken in fact, Dukat’s own console had watched this very recording. 

* * *

Dukat was very clear about his terms. Reyga would fit Terok Nor and it’s small fleet of ships with metaphasic shielding, Rom would help expedite the process along with a small complement of Cardassian techs, and the rest of the Ferengi would be held as collateral. 

“It’s quite simple really, I want a leg up, and you want to see your family,” Dukat nodded to Rom, “And your own lives preserved.” 

Reyga agreed to the terms before Rom could protest, and it was settled. A laboratory space was cleared for them just off the very hanger where Reyga had arrived, and no one was hurt. The first step would be for Reyga to survey the station, escorted by a guard of course, and Rom followed close behind with a padd, taking notes and cataloging every opened panel. The survey was hardly finished by the end of the day, not with how meticulous Reyga was in his work. Rom had only seen such fervor once before, when some months ago Quark had found an entire three bars of Latinum missing from his daily count and had the entire staff scouring the bar for days until they turned up lodged in a holosuite service panel. How they got there was a mystery, but whoever had done it certainly learned their lesson as it hadn’t happened again. 

Strange as it was, Rom didn’t mind the work as he had hated taking apart dabo tables and floor panels in search of the Latinum. Not assigned other quarters, Reyga returned with him after they were told to leave, the guard’s patience had run out, and to return in the morning. Reyga leaned heavily on Rom as they walked along the corridor, utterly exhausted, he was still recovering after all. Rom had expected that Nog would be waiting in the front room, tapping away at his padd while sprawled out on the couch, but instead Odo was there looking grave as ever. 

“When I return to my station, additional surveillance will be activated in these quarters.” Odo said softly. “Also, Nog won’t come out of Quark’s bedroom. Says he was told to wait until his Uncle got back” 

“That’s my boy.” Rom said proudly, “I’m sure Quark has his reasons.” 

As soon as he finished, the boy bounded into the room, hugging his father with tears in his eyes, “Fafa! I thought you were going to be ejected into space!” Rom quietly reassured his son, dropping to his knees to nuzzle against him and hold him close. Both were wailing openly now, and Reyga turned his attention over to Odo. 

“Thank you for letting us know.” Reyga replied with genuine gratitude as he lowered himself down into a chair, the man’s legs ready to give out. “Odo, before you leave, there is something I’d like to discuss while you are here. The survey will be useful in designing the shields for the station, but I also want inventory on unrelated systems, specifically communications.” Reyga began. 

“Looking to bypass the controls on your comms?” Odo asked. Rom and Nog’s reunion calmed down and the pair moved over to the replicator for some comfort foods. Nog’s choice was a hot cup of druul soup. 

“Yes, and no. The Cardassians will still be able to trace any communication made in normal space. However when within a star’s corona, such as when testing my shields, all comms and most sensors are down. So in theory, they will be unable to sense any communication sent during that time.” 

“But our comms will be down too, right?” Rom asked as he brought over several plates piled high with food, setting them on the table where Reyga was seated. Rom immediately shoveled a handful of grubs into his mouth. Reyga eyed the food thoughtfully. 

“True, unless we have a way to break through the interference that the Cardassiasns do not.” Reyga grinned, delicately sifting through the spread for just the right morsel. “So, first we need to see what we’re working with, and then find a way to integrate a secret advanced communications network into the shielding that we’ll be the only ones who know how to activate.” Having spotted just the right bit, Reyga took a moment to savor it before continuing, pointing to Odo with an empty beetle carapace. “Or rather, that you can activate.” 

Odo was caught quite off guard, which was rare indeed. “Me?” 

“When the shields are used, Rom and myself will likely be preoccupied with that task, and heavily observed. So we need someone who won’t be watched to send a message for us.” 

“That’s a good plan.” Rom added through a mouth full of grubs. “But, uhh, what’s the message?” 

“Simple, a SOS to the Federation.” 

Odo scoffed. “Simple? You don’t even know how you’re going to do this, and there’s a fair chance I’ll be busy too.” 

Reyga studied Odo for a moment. “There is something here that you care about deeply, and if you’d like to keep that safe, you’ll find a moment to spare.” 

Now Odo was really thrown for a loop. This man had known him for less than five minutes yet had read him like a book. Or rather, made a very brazen assumption. Maybe Regya thought he was here looking after Nog and took a gamble on that, most people care about kids after all. But there was a profound truth in it, something Odo had been struggling to accept. “Fine.” 

Again, Reyga grinned. It was unlike the smirk often worn by the station’s other Ferengi, genuine. Odo understood why Quark was so put off by his influence, and part of him hoped Quark would come around to his view of the galaxy. Then again, what did Odo know, there was so little that he knew, would the Federation treat him with dignity, or were they of the mindset of Mora, that he was just something to be studied. 

Odo figured he’d just have to wait and find out. Reyga was different from the others in more than just his smile. His mannerisms, his logic, this was someone who had cut himself off from everything he knew to be truth and found purpose and actualization in that unknown path he pursued. Odo tried to not hope for too much, but the parallels were enlightening. “Just let me know what to do.” 

“Well, the first thing is going to be keeping a secret. All of you. This discussion does not leave this room under any circumstances.” Reyga’s words were met with solem nods, even from Nog. Reyga could tell the lobeling was mature for his years, seeing the harshness of his environment, it would be hard for Nog to be any other way. Hopefully, the success of this mission would lead everyone to somewhere better, somewhere a young boy could indulge in the innocence and carelessness of youth. “And Odo? As soon as you find a blind spot for us to speak in, arrest me. Anything else would be suspicious. I’m sure there’s plenty of petty crimes I could be framed for.” 

“No need, the storeroom in the bar is secure.” Odo replied. 

“You’re certain?” 

Rom replied, “Absolutely, I sabotage the surveillance cameras myself. They play a random loop from the past few year’s recordings, motion sensors timed to play someone’s entry or exit whenever the doors open. Everything lines up with the main feed.” He looked sheepishly over at Odo, “Sorry… Those are the only rigged ones I promise.” 

Odo just harrumphed. He’d expect nothing less from the Ferengi. “I’ll keep that a secret, too.” 

Reyga was impressed, and looked Rom over, more closely. He’d been competent help all day, but this was new, he’s not talked about having such technical prowess. Today, the blessed exchequer was finally smiling on him, and having such powerful allies might just be what made his luck turn. “Tell me about this sabotage Rom, how did you do it?”

Rom wasted no time diving into the nitty gritty details of it, speech animated as he described the work arounds and jerry-rigging. It was unconventional, but that was exactly the sort of approach they’d need when solving their comms issue. 

Odo took the opportunity to slip away, going to Quark’s quarters since Nog was back, meaning he had returned as well. He’d avoided Odo all day, claiming to be too busy to talk as he managed the bar. Odo let him, but now he needed to discuss the tapes with Quark. As he tapped at the door’s console, not wanting to break in if he dind’t have to, another Ferengi stood beside him. 

“Good luck. He won’t talk to anyone.” Grimp huffed, tapping the access key incessantly. “You know, he fired me today! Boss has every right to do that, but I want a reason!” He raised his voice so that Quark would be able to hear him through the door. 

“I might have something to do with that.” Odo admitted, causing Grimp to stop mashing buttons and turn to him with wide eyes. 

“Do tell.” 

“When investigating why Rom and Reyga were taken today, we reviewed tapes that indirectly showed your involvement. Remember what you did last night?” 

Grimp shrugged. “Met with some of the other staff after hours, we do that all the time. Nothing incriminating about that.” 

“Maybe not, but one of the people in attendance had sensitive information that might have then been relayed to you, and then to the guard who stopped you for inspection afterwards.” 

Licking his lips, Grimp understood the severity of the situation but still had a rebuttal. “Well, I can see how that can look bad, but Quark knows me, you know me Odo, I’m as loyal a Ferengi as they come.” Grimp pat Odo’s shoulder, who restrained an eye roll. Loyal was to the Ferengi as content was to the Cardassians. “If anyone was going to tell, it would be Frool. He’s a suck up, you know? Would say anything to get in the good graces of his overlords.” 

Odo pushed Grimp’s hand away, “I do not know you well enough to testify to your character, but I also know that you’re innocent.” 

“Now tell him that!” Grimp replied, pointing to the door which slid open immediately. Quark stood on the other side, and he looked terrible, makeup smeared and the vest over his shirt wide open. 

“What do you mean innocent?” Quark barked, backing up just enough so that Odo and Grimp could slip inside his quarters, which felt incredibly empty after weeks of Reyga occupying the space. 

“I reviewed the tapes and whatever Grimp said to the guard doesn’t matter, Dukat had reviewed the surveillance of the halls just outside this door and when Reyga was being moved he opened his eyes, practically looking right into the camera.” Odo spilled it all at once, not one to beat around the bush. 

Quark’s face slowly fell from anger to horror. “Wait. Are you said that I caused this?” 

“I think that’s exactly what he’s saying.” Grimp gloated. Odo glared at him. 

“It’s no one’s fault, and what’s done is done.” Odo refrained from revealing any more information, just because Grimp wasn’t guilty this time did not mean that he could be trusted. Odo also didn’t want the man wandering aimlessly around the station without a job. “However, some things can be undone.” He gave Quark the sort of look that said ‘your turn’. 

Quark nodded. “Right, um, Grimp. Can I expect you at the bar tomorrow?” 

Grimp made a gesture with his hand, making small circles to tell Quark to keep going. 

“The owner’s assistant needs to be one of the first to arrive.” Quark muttered, tilting his head down to look at Grimp from under his brow expectantly. 

“He will be there, then, expecting compensation for emotional distress.” 

“Emotional distress!” 

“Quark.” Odo warned. 

“Fine, you’ll see five bars added to your monthly salary for compensation.” 

“Oh, I think this day has been very distressing.” 

“Grimp.” Odo turned to the other Ferengi. 

Grimp raised his hands in surrender, “Five will do.” 

“Good. Now get some rest.” Quark bluntly excused the other man who slid away, back into the constant stream of beings in the hall. 

“Anything else, or can I get to bed now?” Quark asked Odo harshly. 

Odo decided he’d said enough for one day, something told him Quark wouldn’t take Reyga’s plan gracefully, and there was the chance that he could sabotage it in some way if he truly did not agree. His reaction to the notion of joining the Federation had been very telling, after all. Asking them for help might just set him off again. That was a risk he’d leave to Rom and Reyga to assess and decide on. 


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Rom learned from working alongside Reyga was that he knew more about technology than he thought. Electronics just came naturally to him, making more sense than most things in life. He’d spent the past decade thinking that everyone knew how to rewire a holosuite using phaser parts, just could not be bothered to do it right, but figures that it was a true, valuable skill that Quark would just have him believe was useless. Ferengi as a whole, really. That was another thing, Reyga was showing him the worth of his abilities, that there was merit in science. Not since the birth of Nog had Rom felt that he had so much purpose, or had such a passion for his work. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” Reyga asked, peering over Rom’s shoulder as he was modulating a specialized shield array for the station’s three protruding docking pylons. The whole room was a web of wiring and electronics, so he had to be careful on his feet to not trip or pull anything apart on accident. 

“Uhmm, I studied your original design and figured if we bent it like, how you might fold the matrices of a replicator when making a complex glass, it should blanket the pylons without covering the whole space above the docking rings.” Rom explained choppily as he continued to solder the tech into an intricate net of wires and chips. 

Reyga rolled his eyes, “This isn’t a replicator, but I think I see what you mean.” 

Rom leaned back, awkwardly to the side as to be closer to Reyga’s good ear, reaching for a conduit above the man’s head. “It also should provide a launch point for the message.” 

“Wait, you figured it out?” 

Rom shook his head, “No, not quite, but once we break through the corona, this will amplify the signal on a temporarily encrypted frequency.”

“Just long enough to get out of Cardassian space… Rom you’re incredible. I’ve got a plan, in theory, for the sticky corona part. You keep working here.” 

“Whatever you say.” Rom replied, sitting back up with a smile, proud of himself. Reyga spent another few minutes looking over Rom’s work and finding no flaw. It was a unique way of going about the problem for sure, but that’s why it worked. 

Reyga was a logical man, or at least he’d like to think so after finishing two years of remote courses from the Vulcan science academy. How he managed to access those courses cost him his life’s savings, but it was worth it for the insight and knowledge gained. Rom, on the other hand, was completely self-taught, for better or for worse, and his perspective on this was proving to be invaluable. When Reyga had pitched his idea to Odo and Rom, he’d projected such confidence, but the truth was that he was terrified, it was a new impossible problem, and it had taken him a decade to solve the last one. 

So far, it had been two months and they already were making stellar progress. Mostly on the metaphasic arrays for the station, but as the days went on security grew more and more lax and soon they’d be able to sneak in the parts they’d been acquiring in Quark’s storage room. The plan was to utilize the air ducts, many of the vents were dead spots in the security cameras and the lab and bar were on the same floor so it was an easy crawl. The only problem was that there were just two people who could do it, and one of them was on duty, and thus likely unavailable during the quick change in guards they’d take advantage of as well. 

Nog was more than happy to help, but Reyga worried the child did not fully understand the gravity of the situation. Then again, what other choice did they have? 

So, imagine Reyga’s surprise when one of the Ferengi waiters tapped on the grates instead. 

“Grimp?” Rom asked, shocked. 

“Look, I’m not letting the kid do this. Take it!” Grimp shoved a bag of parts back at them before slipping away as quickly as he came. 

“Can we trust him?” Reyga asked quietly, quickly dispersing the parts throughout the workspace and shoving the bag back into the replicator to be destroyed. 

Rom was certain, “Yes, absolutely.” 

“Good. Let’s get back to work, then.”

* * *

“You’re late.” Quark called across the bar, shaking his head as Grimp jogged into the space. “Only four months as my assistant and you’ve been late three times now. I ought to demote you.” 

Grimp just took the berating, sliding behind the bar and filling the first order that popped onto the screen. “Sorry, boss.” 

“That’s it? Sorry boss? You’re going to have to do better than that.” Quark glated at the shorter man, and noticed something. “You’re filthy, where have you been?” 

“I’m not filthy, and where I’ve been is none of your business. I’m here now, aren’t I?” Grimp retorted, setting three drinks on a tray that Nog ferried off to it’s destination. With Rom busy all day, Quark needed to fill in the gap in hands somehow and figured if Nog could walk, he could deliver drinks. The boy was pretty good at it too, weaving between patrons undetected. 

Quark plucked grey fuzz, some kind of insulation maybe, off Grimp’s shoulder. “Sure. And since you’re here, you will be closing tonight, and every night for the rest of the month.” 

Grimp focused on the next order and Quark wandered off with a dramatic huff to attend to some traders who really should be ordering something better, and more pricey, than plain old synthale. 

With Quark gone, Grimp chuckled to himself. Nog returned and hoisted himself up into a bar stool, “Did you do it?” 

Grimp nodded, “Yeah, they’ve got the parts.” 

“Perfect!” Nog cheered, and Grimp poured him a slug juice. 

“Shh, it’s a secret, remember?” 

Nog winked as he chugged down the savory drink. “Third time’s a charm.”

“Those stools are for customers!” Quark yelled at Nog just as he finished the glass, passing the empty cup back to Grimp before hopping off. 

“Maybe I’d be one if you paid me!” Nog screamed right back before scampering off to clear a vacated table. The kid was bold, Grimp figured he took after his father. Grimp wasn’t sure why he was willing to take so many risks, but something about Rom inspired him. They’d agreed to just be friends, but regardless Grimp wanted to be in his life, and watching him bloom under the guidance of Reyga was a treat. 

However, this new development wasn’t a path Grimp could follow. His mind could not wrap around the possibility of a life lacking the pursuit of acquisition, it just wasn’t the Ferengi way. But he was happy to watch his friend grow, and to help him along his own journey. Reyga brought something out in Rom that Grimp had only glimpsed before, a true joy and lust for knowledge, working as a scientist was what Rom was meant to do. It was unfortunate that this was under such dire circumstances, so Grimp was glad to be able to help them get to a better place, all of them. 

This was a free ride back to Ferenginar, to a fresh start back home. Plus, Terok Nor had been growing more and more unstable as the Bajoran resistance dug its heels in, and it would likely be wise to leave before any real conflict occurred. 

Grimp also knew if he didn’t run them contraband, Nog would. Some time ago, not long after being promoted actually, he’d found the boy in the air ducts dragging tech when he was attempting to repair the air circulators above the bar, a job he inherited from Rom. So, he offered to take the supplies instead, if Nog could finish taping up the ducts behind him, and that was that. 

Despite Quark’s threat, and the extra duties, nothing could ruin Grimp’s mood today. Rom had let him in on another secret- the shields were nearly ready, and during the night cycle they were going to officially test them by piloting the station right into Bajor’s sun! 

The Cardassians believed it would be a strategic advantage to make Terok Nor untouchable if a dire circumstance should arise within the sun’s corona, so they were pressuring Rom and Reyga to finish quickly. This led to less inspection, and more leeway for them to push their own agenda into the equation. 

Grimp had a role to play, too. He was to give Odo an excuse to be out after his shift had ended, and seeing that he’d be closing the bar, that just made his job even easier now that he too had a reason for being out late. 

The day passed quickly and soon it was time to really get to work. Earlier, he had planted a small time bomb in one of the holosuites. Something that dozens of beings went in and out of all day, so it really could have been anyone who sabotaged it. And, in about ten minutes it would go off, prompting Odo’s arrival as scanners picked up the explosive. Grimp passed the time cleaning the bar top and then with a metallic clang and resounding boom the bomb exploded. 

Alarms blared, and Grimp cowered behind the bar, both to act the part and protect his head from shrapnel. Right on time Odo arrived, yelling if there was anyone around. Grimp rose up, shaking hands and quivering voice coming naturally, and explaining that someone must have been trying to kill him, he was just about to go clean the holosuites! 

“Some timing they had, there’s going to be an important test tonight.” Odo grumbled, more for the sake of the clean up team filing in. “Did you see any suspicious characters go in there today?” 

“Aren’t they all suspicious?” Grimp quipped back, sobering up when Odo glared at him. “Um, there were a few I remember though. If I could see the security feed from the promenade I could point them out for you.” 

“Very well, come with me then.” Odo lead Grimp to the security office, pulling up the tapes but with no intention of viewing them. 

“When’s the test going to be?” Grimp asked as Odo got to work setting up the specialized comms array in the office. It was a self contained device that Odo had been hiding in his chest, just needed to be connected to the office’s power and own comms unit. 

“It’s already begun, Dukat figured it would be best to not announce it. If we all die, it’ll be a surprise.” 

“The test will be a success, I trust them both.” 

Odo just harrumphed, finished with the comms. Checking the time, he nodded to himself. “Two more minutes until we are in the corona. Just to confirm I’ll try and activate the scanners, look for your suspect. Should get nothing but feedback.” 

“Oh yes, my suspect. I think it was her.” Grimp pointed to a random Bolian on screen, a middle aged female with a long knife strapped to her thigh. 

A muffled voice shouted from outside the office, “Who! Let me see!” It was Quark, just what they needed. Grimp froze. 

“Go away Quark, this doesn’t concern you!” Odo yelled right back.

“Oh yes it does! I deserve to know who tried to destroy my bar.” Quark pouted, and Odo realized he wasn’t going to go away. 

“Scanning now.” Odo muttered, and damn it he was able to trace the woman back to quarters in the habitat ring. “Seems they never left the station, meaning it’s not them. A remote detonation would have made more sense, that way they could have confirmed that someone was in the suite. Try another.” 

“Or she’s just a moron.” Grimp huffed, wondering when they were going to enter the corona. They couldn't leave Quark fuming out there all night. “You should let Quark in.” 

Odo nodded as he unlocked the doors, it would have been suspicious to leave him out there. 

“A Bolian?” Quark exclaimed as he burst into the office and glared at the screen. “I’ve never done business with any of them, there’s no reason she’d have any issue with me unless someone deprived her of stellar service.” He glared at Grimp.

“You’re right, it’s not her. My mistake. Would you like to review the tapes instead?” 

Quark nearly shoved Grimp out of the seat to begin scanning the screen, leaning in close. A minute later he had a new suspect, and Odo scanned for them. Everything came back fuzzy, they were in the corona. 

Odo locked down the office, fogging the windows and sealing the vents. 

“What’s going on?” Quark demanded, jumping up from the seat. 

“Sit down Quark. I found your person, and they were listening in on this very conversation.” Odo lied, activating the comms device under the desk with extra fingers sprouting from his knees. 

Quark complied, and stared at the screen a few seconds more as Odo pretended to do something important on the screen. Grimp paced nervously. “Would you be still?” Quark snapped. 

“Message received, Dr. Reyga. Dispatching a ship now to your location in… Bajor’s sun?” 

“That is correct.” Odo replied. Only one message had been pre recorded. “We should be back in orbit by the time you arrive.” 

“Very well, stand by. We’ll be sure to pass this good news to the Enterprise…” 

“Thank you.” 

Odo ripped the comms unit out of the desk and crushed it into tiny metal balls, reabsorbing it into him in pieces. 

Grimp cheered. Quark was livid. “You just contacted the Federation, didn’t you?” He turned to Grimp, “And you’re in on it?” 

“Your brother is in danger every day because of this place, don’t you want to change that?” Grimp asked. Quark seethed. “Someone has to look after him and Nog since you won’t.” 

“Going to play that card, huh? Who offered them a job, saved them from indentured servitude when they arrived at my bar uninvited?” Quark rebutted. “You think I like him being stuck in that lab all day with Cardassians breathing down his neck? Of course not! Once they figure their shield out, things will go back to normal and we can all pay off our debts and go back home, it would have been fine. But now you’ve both decided to start a war on the whims of.. of… Of a scientist with no profit! He’s been corrupted, don’t you both see?” Quark caught his breath. “Of course you don’t. You’re a part of the scheme.” 

Standing up, he tried to open the doors. They didn’t open. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell anyone. But whatever happens now, it’s your fault. All of you.” 

“Quark, we all just want to go home.” Grimp replied, defensive. 

“Your plan missed one key detail, too.” Odo added, talking to Quark’s back. “The Cardassians are never satisfied. Once they had finished the shield tech, they’d be put on some weapons project, and then a scanner experiment, and on and on until they died, or someone intervened.” 

Quark rests his forehead against the cool glass of the door. “There’s going to be more than an intervention, this is a reckoning.” He took another deep breath, taking this all in. “If things go South, you’ll need to protect them. Rom’s as helpless as a gree worm.” 

“They will be safe.” Odo said, and he meant it. 

“Good. Can I go back to my quarters now? Might as well start packing now that the bar’s ruined. No one wants to drink at a crime scene. Or should I barricade myself inside? Just in case our rogue bomber gets any ideas.” 

Grimp didn’t dignify that with an answer and Odo unlocked the doors, relieved that there were no guards waiting to arrest them all. He tracked Quark on the scanners until he got home, and then followed Grimp back to Rom’s place, probably for a celebration. The test, and transmission had been a success. 


	10. Chapter 10

Captain Picard called Dr. Crusher to the ready room. It was late, and she had likely been sleeping, but odds were she’d be glad to be the first to know the news. 

“Is everything alright, Captain?” She asked as soon as she walked through the doors. It was uncommon to be summoned like this, so she figured it was urgent. 

“I just finished speaking with Deep Space Eight, and they reported to have been contacted by Dr. Reyga. He’s alive, and deep in Cardassian space.” 

Beverly covered her mouth with her hands. It had nearly been two years since they’d lost the scientist. She’d never forgotten about him, but so much radio silence had wavered her hope, but now they not only heard from him, but knew where he was? She was speechless. 

“We’ve set course at maximum warp to retrieve him. The message was sent in secret, and there’s a good chance he put himself in danger sending it. There is some hope though, two beings spoke in the call so he has an ally.” 

“This… Thank you for telling me, Captain.” Beverly reached out to take one of Jean Luc’s hands into her own, squeezing once. “Cardassian space, huh?” 

Picard nodded gravely. “This could have a lot of downfall, but Reyga is one of our own and deserving our full protection.” 

“Yes, of course. I’ll be ready to help in any way I can.” 

“Good, because should there be negotiations, I’d like for you to be on the landing party. No one can explain his importance to us, to the Federation, better. You got him this far, Beverly. Time to bring him home.” 

She laughed, understanding perfectly well. “Certainly. And, could I hear the message, if we have a recording?” 

“I’ll send the file to your padd to listen to. Get some rest now, going to be a busy day.” 

“You do the same, doctor’s orders.” She teased, and as he sent over the file, she walked back to her quarters. 

Feeling the weight of the galaxy fall from her shoulders, Beverly slept soundly, almost too much so as her first alarm failed to wake her. Luckily, she’d set a second and was not late to her shift. Checking in with the bridge, they were only a few hours out from their destination of Terok Nor. The time seemed to pass much slower as she tended to medbay though, anticipation getting the better of her. 

“May I have a moment, doctor?” A familiar voice asked. 

“Of course, Deanna.” Beverly replied with a smile, guiding the other woman to her office where they sat together. 

“Today will be a good day for closure.” Deanna began. “I’m glad we finally found him.” 

“No, he found us.” Beverly replied with a bit of sadness. “I wish it would have been sooner, and the other way around.” 

“There was nothing more that could have been done.” Deanna assured her yet again. The guilt of having lost the person Beverly had fought so hard to bring on board had been crushing for some time, this conversation was not new, but today it was finally with some real, tangible hope. “Are you ready to see him again?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“And are you prepared should things go wrong?” Deanna asked darkly. 

“Wrong? The Federation does not leave a man behind.” 

“But what if that will start a war. The Cardassians have historically not shown much diplomacy towards us.” 

“Wars have been fought over less. I trust this crew to find the most diplomatic solution possible in the circumstances. Don’t you?” 

“Absolutely. However, the definition of what is the most peaceful option often changes, and we may not be the first ship to arrive.” 

Beverly lowered her gaze, shuffling her hands. “You’re right. I need to consider the option that this isn’t a simple pick up. Reyga is a valuable asset to any culture, the Cardassians may not want to let him go so easily if they know his capabilities.” 

“And there is also the chance that we are expected.” Deanna added. It was a hard conversation to have, but as the ship’s counselor it was her duty to mentally prepare the crew for any possibility when able to. Beverly was trained in medicine, not negotiations with potentially hostile groups, and might not be able to see all the highly plausible options ahead. Or rather, not willing to foresee them. Deanna understood how personal this issue was to her, after all, as both an empath and a close friend. “Our crew will do their very best, yourself included. I have faith these alternatives will not come to fruition.” 

Beverly smiled, thinly but it was genuine. “Thank you, Deanna.” 

“I’m also on the away team, so I can promise that I will do everything I can too.” She added, coming around to stand beside Beverly. The other woman stood, pulled into an embrace. 

The captain called for them both on the bridge, and they left together, ready to face whatever challenge lay ahead. 

“Captain, we are being hailed.” Worf announced mere seconds after the Enterprise dropped out of warp. Beverly stood beside the security officer as Deanna took her seat beside Picard. 

“On screen.” 

“I am Commander Benjamin Sisko of the USS Saratoga, welcome to Terok Nor, Captain Picard.” 

“Thank you, Commander.” Picard replied. “What is your status?” 

“Captain Saros is currently with a small team on the station negotiating for Dr. Reyga’s return with Gul Dukat. There has been a minor complication.” 

“What is that?” 

“Might I beam aboard your ship so that we may speak freely?” The commander asked with a knowing expression. Picard ordered it to be done and soon the man stood on their bridge. “Reyga wants to bring every Ferengi on the station, some other humanoid employees of the station’s bar, and a Changeling, with him. The Gul is insisting that they are essential personnel, and never agreed to only Reyga’s release, either.” 

“A changeling?” Riker chimed in from beside Picard. “I didn’t know those existed outside of legend.” 

“It’s true, we’ve seen him. He calls himself Odo and is acting as some sort of special investigator for the Cardassians. Odo claims to have no affiliation with the Ferengi, but the Captain is certain he was the second voice on the recording.” 

“He’s probably making sure that he will be safe should things go wrong and he is left behind. Odo took great risk in assisting them in making this call.” Deanna commented. 

“That’s what the captain thinks, too, which is why he’s there now negotiating for all of them to be placed in our custody for asylum.” Benjamin explained. 

Picard hummed in agreement. “That would be the easiest way to do this. Has the Ferengi Alliance been alerted of the situation?” 

“Yes, but unfortunately they are not proving to be much help, the bar owner on the station, Quark, has a business licence that apparently states that all risks taken are his and his employee’s own, and everyone but Odo is on the payroll.” 

“And Reyga’s family wants nothing to do with him.” Beverly added solemnly. 

“If we can prove that there is some inherent danger to this location, then the asylum clause would be applicable.” Data replied thoughtfully. “From what I have read about the Cardassians, this ore refining station is far from the most hospitable of places, even the air could be an occupational hazard from particulate matter.” 

“We could find evidence of dangerous particulate matter if we had an air sample, good thinking.” Wesley commented. 

“Could one of your away team bring us this?” Picard asked of Benjamin, who gave an affirmative answer, contacting one of his crew members immediately. Picard turned to Beverly next, “Dr. Crusher, do you think you could find a way that particulate would be harmful to a changeling?” 

“I think so, yes. Once we have the sample I will synthesize adaptive matter and run some tests.” 

Some minutes later, Ensign Delaney appeared with her hand on top of a mug. “Sorry it’s so unconventional, but this was the best way to take some air undetected.” 

Data helped to transfer the mug into an airtight canister. “Thank you, Ensign. This will be sufficient.” Data then left for engineering so that the contents could be assessed. 

Geordi made quick work of the composition. “It’s fairly standard stale space station air,” he began, displaying a table on screen, “but, if you look here, there’s ultrafine uridium and iron ore particulates.” 

“Which is not dangerous for Cardassians in this low of a concentration, but to a Ferengi and maybe even a Changeling, long term exposure could even be fatal. With regular treatment, it can be tolerated for much longer, but it sounds like our residents are unaware of the hazards.” Beverly concluded as she read the details under a table. “Wow, some of it is even below 0.05 microns in size. When the away team comes back, they should have a thorough look over.” She turned to face Ensign Delaney, “If you’d please come with me to sickbay.” 

“Gladly.” Delaney replied, following Beverley through the Enterprise as Benjamin reported the findings to his captain. “That station is so dreary, it’s no surprise that it’s deadly too.” 

“I am glad we arrived when we did.” Beverly agreed as they entered the turbolift. 

“I don’t know if anyone told you, but one of the Ferengi down there is a child, can’t be older than 6 or 7. Situation is really dire down there. Family must have really been desperate or something to end up here.” 

The turbolift came to a stop and both women entered sickbay with low spirits. Beverly could not imagine being stranded on a hostile station with a young son, Wesley had been with her on starships for much of his life but the Federation could at least promise against the dangers of metallic particulates in the atmosphere. 

“Sorry to get so negative, we’re going to get everyone out. The fact that the Gul is being so difficult just proves that something horrible is going on out here. The Captain has already decided that the Saratoga is going to stick around to find out, or if not us, somebody.” 

Beverly could already predict that the admiralty would nominate the Enterprise for this task, they were simply better equipped than the smaller Miranda-class vessel they accompanied. “Some one will get to the bottom of this, but first I’d like to scan your respiratory system if that’s alright.” 

“Please do.” Delaney consented, laying back onto a biobed. 

Beverly ran the scan twice just to be sure, “You’ve got a clean bill of health, Ensign.” 

“Thank you, doctor-” 

“Crusher to the bridge.” Picard called to Beverly’s comm badge. 

She nodded to Delaney as she answered the call, “On my way.” 

The Saratoga’s captain, a slender vulcan, awaited on the bridge. “We’ve done what we can, all but two beings have accepted amnesty with the Federation.” Saros announced. “The bar’s owner Quark and the Changeling Odo refuse to leave the system. However, they’ve agreed to wait on a Federation vessel until Terok Nor can be proven safe for their biological systems.” 

“Why would they want to stay?” Wesley blurted out, which was on everyone’s mind but only he had the gall to ask. 

Saros had no good answer, “But you will have the chance to ask them personally, Ensign.” Turning his attention to Picard, he continued, “The Enterprise has been ordered to remain in orbit above Bajor to investigate the goings-on here. I am sure you also see that there is more than meets the eye here.” 

“Certainly.” Picard agreed. “Shall I inform our transporter operator that there will be 2 to beam?” 

Not five minutes later, O’Brien greeted Quark and Odo on the transporter pads. “Hello, gentlemen. You’ve been requested in sickbay, so follow me.” 

Quark breathed in deeply. “Finally some sanitary air! I still can’t believe we were breathing in particulate matter. The nerve of those Cardassians!” He complained as they traversed the Enterprise. 

Odo toned Quark out, admiring the change in scenery. Everything about this place, from the light colors and natural finishes to its fresh scent and colorful crew was the polar opposite of Terok Nor. At first, he had been hesitant about moving, he’d survived just fine on Terok Nor so far after all, but Odo also understood the arrival of the Federation could turn everything on the station on its head, so it would be better to let someone a bit more qualified, and with more phasers, handle security matters for a little while. 

Odo noticed another phenomenon. No one paid him any mind, but Quark was gaining stares from all they passed, hushed whispers he was sure the Ferengi could hear loud as day were shared between crew mates as they walked by. Ever the showman, Quark curled into himself, head lowered and shoulders hunched. Once in the relative privacy of a turbolift, Odo asked their human companion what was going on. 

“Well, this ship’s had a few negative run-ins with the Ferengi. No offense, but your folks didn’t exactly leave a good impression, what with the violence and kidnappings.” 

Quark muttered some comment about acquisition extremists that Odo found incredibly amusing, considering that Quark’s entire life’s purpose was gaining profit. “They think that violence is how to better acquire rather than following the rules. The rules have been the foundation of Ferengi society for centuries for good reason, to toss so much knowledge to the wind is like… Like if you hu-mans decided to be cavemen again!” 

“Ah, so you know some Earth history do you?” O’Brien asked, amused at the antics of this duo already, and also just glad that their Ferengi guest wasn’t threatening him with a knife. The fact that some of these guys had even gotten the upper hand on Data and Worf spoke volumes, so O’Brien did not want to be on his bad side. 

“A little bit, just in case some of you showed up and I wanted to make a deal.” Quark replied with a sly grin, but before he could make his elevator pitch the turbolift doors opened. 

“Right this way.” O’Brien said as he stepped between the paid, leading the way into Sickbay where Odo hesitated in the doors. 

Quark flopped down onto the first biobed available, already flirting with the two nurses standing beside it. 

“Everything alright, Odo?” 

Odo looked O’Brien in the eyes, “Yes, fine sir.” Yet he didn’t budge. 

“Look, Odo you can just call me Miles. And in this sickbay we have some of the best, most caring and professional medical staff in Starfleet. I promise they’re going to take care of you.” 

“Thank you.” Odo replied softly, his hesitance still lingering but he now had the confidence to take the first step in. “I’d like to know what tests they will perform in advance.” 

“Well, I can’t tell you that, but I know who knows.” 

“Looking for me?” Beverly asked as she approached from behind, “Hello Odo, I’m the chief medical officer on this ship, if you have any concerns you can let me know.” 

“He wants to know what tests you’re going to run.” Miles added. 

“Of course, I can detail each one before it happens if you’d prefer. We do have to run some, though.” 

“You’ve never treated a changeling.” Odo stated, deflated. A small part of him hoped that the Federation would know about him, his species, and provide some answers. At least they were willing to talk to him as an equal, though, that was a step up from Mora. 

“No, so we want to make sure that nothing we do hurts you.” Beverly led Odo to a more private examination space. “Before we begin, I'm going to go make sure everything is alright with your friend if that’s alright?” 

“Certainly,” Odo said as he settled onto the curved bed at the center of the room.

“How’s he looking?” Beverly asked. 

“Overall health is fine, but we’ve found some metallic residue in his right lung. It’s a miracle he’s breathing normally.” Ensign Ogawa commented, pointing to grey flecks in the scan. 

Quark frowned at how many places she was indicating on the screen. “The wonders of the Ferengi immune system. You know, with Ferenginar’s humid climate, airborne fungal spores can be quite nasty to visitors. Might have something to do with that.” 

“Good to know. I’ll need you two to map out any variations in his lung structure and gauge how large the deposits are. Then we can decide on a treatment plan.” 

“On it, Doctor.” Ensign West added as he programmed the scanner to hone in on specific sections of the lung. 

Now, Beverly had a true mystery awaiting her- the Changeling. With each test, she had more questions than answers, but at least he seemed to be in good health. He was a good patient, but Beverly could tell that he was getting fatigued and stressed, and decided to call it after a few hours. “I’ll need to analyze these results, and it looks like Quark is ready to go, so we’ll have you assigned quarters and call you back when you’re ready.” The aforementioned Ferengi was sitting up on the bed, chatting up half her staff as his chest was displayed bound in white bandages after her approved surgery had been administered. Turns out, his anatomy was not too different from a human’s so the magnetic extraction procedure worked fine. Now, he just needed rest. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Odo stood quickly, glancing out the door’s window at his companion. 

“Would you want entirely separate quarters, or a split double?” She asked casually. 

Odo studied the beings gathered around Quark, entirely human and all with a suspicious gleam in their eyes. Cardassians were known for being dishonest, so Odo had quickly learned how to read them, and if human emotions were similar then these people were laughing at Quark, not with him. Something in the Ferengi’s body language told Odo that he knew that, too. “I do not require a bedroom.” 

“I’ll request the split double then, even if you don’t need it, having a private space is helpful.” Beverly offered, and Odo gave her an appreciative glance. She also noted that it may be prudent for the ship’s counselor to drop by later, just to check in with them and maybe address the obvious discomfort the changeling was facing. 

Once the pair was gone, leaving sickbay much quieter in their wake, Beverly went to the captain’s office. She knew that caring for the new arrivals had been the top priority, but now that they were taken care of she had a special request. 

“I’ve gotten word that all the others are accounted for on the Saratoga, and that they are settling in now. I see no reason why you can’t visit.” 

Beverly was beamed into utter chaos, a young Ferengi running right into her and knocking her down onto a couch and on top of another being. 

“Nog! Be careful!” A different voice shouted from across the room.

“Sorry Fafa, who are you?” Nog asked, poking at Beverly’s shin. 

The person pinned under her helped Beverly sit up beside him, recognizing her immediately, “Beverly?” 

“It’s me. I’m so glad to see you again.” Beverly could not help but smile at the man, although he was certainly worse for wear, missing most of his right ear and looking worn thin. It was still Reyga though, alive and safe after so much time lost. 

“And I you, everyone this is Dr. Beverly Crusher, the first person to truly believe in my invention.” Reyga announced with gusto. 

“Hello, doctor.” The boy’s father said with a small wave. 

The youngster pulled on his sleeve, “Do all hu-mon women wear clothes?” 

“Yes, don’t be disrespectful Nog. It’s their culture.” He said to his son before looking back at Beverly, “Sorry about him, he’s uhm, not met many hu-mons. I’m Rom, and this is Nog.” 

Rom nudged Nog who faced Beverly and greeted her shyly. 

“It’s good to meet you both.” She replied, at first bothered by the child’s statement, but glad to see they were already beginning to adjust to this new place. Beverly had learned about how extreme Ferengi culture could be from Reyga, so the fact that Rom even corrected his son, and even acknowledged her and her title, was something to be noted. The pair excused themselves so Reyga could have some privacy. Reyga just rolled his eyes as Rom winked in his direction with a thumb’s up. 

Turning back to Reyga, Beverly began to apologize for taking so long that he had to have been the one to contact them, “It should have been the other way around…” 

“Beverly, you did what you could. I understand that my case was not the most pressing in the galaxy, and I did leave quite the cold trail. Believe me I had no intention of just galavanting along at warp, but the shuttle was so torn apart that it just happened.” 

“And you were injured.” She added. “I’m sorry we couldn’t protect you how we should have.” 

Reyga laughed in reply, “Jo’bril was medically dead, how could anyone have predicted what happened?” His expression grew sincere as he leaned his head in towards her, “Please, don’t blame yourself for what happened.” 

Beverly nodded, shuffling her hands, unsure of what to say next. Reyga filled the silence. “The current plan is to head to Ferenginar so everyone can go home, but I’ve been thinking things over and I think I want to petition to join Starfleet. I know it’s a stretch, but I asked the crew here and they said that with a high ranking sponsor, it’s possible for someone from a non-Federation world.” 

It clicked quickly. “You want me to sponsor your petition.” 

“It would change my life if you would.” 

Beverly knew he was serious, and also thought he could be a good fit as a science officer on a ship, he certainly had the ingenuity and conviction for it. “I’ll talk to the captain and see what the official process is.” 

Reyga’s smile was a mile wide, “Thank you so much Beverly, there are no words.” 

“No, there aren’t.” Leaning forward, Beverly embraced who might just be the first Ferengi in starfleet. 

The conversation flowed naturally then, with Beverly catching Reyga up on everything that had happened in his absence. Starfleet has installed his (properly credited) metaphasic shielding on nearly all starships, and it has already saved innumerable lives. Reyga just beamed at this news. 

“It has been really lovely seeing you again, but we better let Rom and Nog out again.” Reyga finally joked some time later, stifling a yawn. 

“Absolutely, and you need some rest, doctor’s order.” She jested in reply. “Feel free to comm me for anything.” 

“I’ll be sure of it.” Reyga replied, and then she was gone, beamed back to her ship. “You can come out now, eavesdroppers.” 

“We weren’t listening!” Rom fumbled as he opened the bedroom door. 

Nog cackled, “His lobes were pressed right up against the wall the whole time!” 

“Well, so were yours!” Rom retorted with a frown. 

Nog sat beside Reyga, elbowing the man in his ribs. “You like her, don’t you?” 

“She’s a good friend.” Reyga replied flatly. 

“Nog, leave him alone and come eat something.” Rom called out from the replicator, and Reyga realized he was glad that Rom wasn’t egging the concept on. Yes, he cared about Beverly, and felt the feeling was mutual, but the emotions did not go further than a professional bond. Besides, what would anyone, human or not, want with a disfigured Ferengi. Their lobes were their best feature, and Reyga was short half a pair. On Ferenginar, some had failed to find a match for less. 

Helping set the table, Reyga joined Rom and Nog for the meal where the other inevitable question was asked. 

“So, thinking about joining the Federation?” Rom asked calmly. Reyga had expected more vitriol towards his choice, but he supposed that would come from the rest of his homeworld, not that anyone there cared about him anymore. It hit Reyga that in this room there had been all the people who truly mattered in his life. 

“You should too.” Reyga blurted. 

When Rom didn’t immediately answer, Nog did for him. “We’ve got to go back home and see Moogie!” 

Rom squeezed his eyes shut, it was obvious he’d been preparing to address the excitement Nog had about going to Ferenginar but still was not ready to. But, he also could not let Nog keep hoping for something that was impossible. Rom took a deep breath and began shakily, “Nog, I want to see Moogie too, but I still have to finish paying off my debts first, so I can buy out our contract.”

No one was surprised when Nog’s face fell, and then he bolted off into his and Rom’s room. 

“I’m sorry, that was something inappropriate for me to ask you to do.” Reyga said softly.

“No, it makes sense. I’m lousy at business. But Nog needs his Moogie so I need to do everything I can to make that happen.” 

“And you want to see your wife, too?” 

Rom nodded, “Of course, if she’ll have me. It’s been so long…” 

“Rom, anyone would be lucky to have you. I’m sure she will be thrilled.” Reyga surprised even himself with his sincerity, and just blamed it on sleep deprivation. The past four months had taken their toll on him, and the exhaustion was well and truly settling in now after the impossible wait since the message was sent. A small part of him worries that a ship would never arrive as the hours ticked by, then the Saratoga dropped from warp and things became a real whirlwind between learning of the particulate matter and being granted asylum, having lung surgery then finally reuniting with Dr. Crusher. 

“Thanks,” Rom replied sheepishly, “I should go check on…” 

“Fafa! Just how much do you need to cover your debts?” Nog asked as he ran back in, a Ferengi padd in hand. 

“It’s a pretty big number.” Rom admitted. 

Nog held up the padd, “This big?” 

Rom’s eyes bulged in shock. “That could cover both Quark’s debts and mine! Wait, who’s account is this?” 

Nog grinned. “Yours. I disabled free play on the gambling games and won it all.” 

Scooping his son into his arms, Rom cheered triumphantly, too excited to be mad that his son had been accessing his accounts, “I’m so proud of you son!” 

“That’s amazing news.” Reyga agreed, but with less gusto. This meant that upon arrival to Ferenginar, it really would be goodbye. He’d be whisked off to wherever Starfleet needed him, and Rom would be able to reunite with his wife, a happy ending all around. Yet, it lacked the shine of latinum Reyga thought such a result would. 


	11. Chapter 11

Quark and Odo found themselves in a well appointed living space with two adjoining bedrooms and a restroom. Quark’s many bags and belongings had already been delivered. Odo only had his regeneration vessel. 

“You’ll be moving all this into your room?” Odo asked gruffly, stepping around the massive pile of stuff to look out the window, they had a view of both Terok Nor and the Saratoga. 

“No, I’m going to put it on the bridge.” Quark quipped back. “And to think I left all the bar furnishings on the station.” 

“There’s more?” Odo groaned. Quark just huffed as he began moving things into one of the bedrooms. 

“Don’t get too comfortable Odo, we’ll be back down there soon enough.” Quark commented on his second trip, nodding towards the window. 

“If that’s the case, why did you bring so much?” 

“Who knows how long the negotiations will take?” Quark responded, but something in his voice told Odo that Quark had his doubt about returning, and frankly they were shared. A small part of Odo even hoped that the Cardassians would tell them to stay away, he’d not seen much of the Federation but if it was anything like this ship, it might be a positive change. For him anyways, Quark would probably insist on going elsewhere, be it Ferenginar or the station. There just wasn’t a place for him in a society that had no true currency, or at least that’s what Quark was telling himself, and the reactions of the crew only reinforced that belief. 

Quark was nearly finished when someone was at the door requesting entrance. Odo opened the door to a humanoid woman who called herself Deanna Troi. 

As soon as Quark laid his eyes on her he invited her in with his signature barkeep’s charm. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?” 

Deanna took Quark in stride, “As ship’s counselor it is my responsibility to make sure that everyone on board is doing well, and I wanted to meet our newest guests.” 

“Well then, allow me to introduce myself. Quark, proprietor of Quark’s Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade. Under other circumstances I’d invite you for a complimentary drink, but it seems all we have here is the replicator.” He took her hand, seating her beside him on the long sofa in the quarters. 

“In that case, let me invite you to Ten Forward, it’s the lounge on board.” Deanna countered with a knowing smile. “If you ever need to chat, we can meet there.” 

“For work, or for pleasure?” Quark responded lavisciously. 

Odo coughed loudly from his perch by the door, “I am sure Miss Troi has more reason in visiting than your advances, Quark.” 

“Any conversation can be useful in my line of work, for instance I’ve just learned so much about Quark. You are a social creature, thriving in a crowd especially, and offering gifts makes you feel as though you are in control.” She commented lightly. 

Quark leaned back in his seat, folding his arms. “Ship’s counselor, hm?” 

“I understand that being among a new group of people can be overwhelming, and that you may want to find an aspect you can direct.” She spoke to them both now. “Ten Forward may prove to be a good space in which to slowly assimilate to a new location, it’s more relaxed than most of the ship, and could even feel familiar to where you’ve been.” 

“I don’t need to assimilate, we’re only going to be here temporarily.” Quark radiated a sense of unwantedness, feeling unwelcome, and Deanna understood why. Already rumors were floating around the ship of their Ferengi guest, it was like Reyga all over again except this one had no scientific contribution to defend himself with. 

Quark was very easy to get a read on, while Odo was like an empty slate. Deanna’s empathic abilities were tested by the changeling, his emotions not only faint but formless, like ripples in a large pond rather than distinct waves. There was one other being on board that she knew to be like this, and Deanna wondered just how much they had in common. 

“Regardless, it will make your stay more pleasant, and Odo I have someone I’d like for you to meet. This evening, I’d like for you both to meet me at the lounge.” 

After some bickering, Odo dragged Quark with him to Ten Forward at the suggested time. The lounge was small but pleasant, with low light and a pleasant atmosphere. Where Quark’s bar was filled with excitement and the promise of pleasure, this establishment oozed relaxation and calm. They quickly spotted Deanna seated at a table with another man. 

“Good evening, gentlemen. I’m glad you could make it. This is Commander Data.” 

Odo lowered himself down into the seat across from the man, “Good evening.” 

“Not like we had anything better to do, your program library for the holodeck is abysmal! You know, I’d be happy to update the library for a small fee.” Quark offered as he sat beside Odo.

“I am sorry that you find our facilities to be lacking, perhaps our chief engineer can assist you in updates.” Data replied before turning to Odo, “I have been told that we have something in common.” 

“Oh?” Odo was taken aback by the man’s direct statement, spending so much time around Cardassians had taught him how to handle conversations that went in circles. 

“We are both the only known members of our species. I am an android.” 

That explained a lot. Quickly the two of them dominated the conversation, so Quark excused himself to go sit at the bar.

“Your friend and Data seem to be getting along well.” A humanoid woman commented. 

“No kidding. I think they will be there all night.” Quark complained as she slid him a menu. “So, who might you be?” He asked after giving his drink order, there was not much available that interested him, but he found one drink that sounded tolerable. 

“Call me Guinan. I hear you have your own bar on the station?” Guinan asked as she made the drink, setting it before Quark. “Tell me about it.” 

Quark was more than happy to do so, describing his pride and joy in technicolor. She could tell that it had been the focal point of his life for a long time now, and not just the place, but the people in it, his family and friends. 

“You want to go back.” She concluded

“Yes, I want to go back, but to things the way they were. I’m realizing now that most of my staff probably are going to take the free ride to Ferenginar, finding replacements will be a pain.” Quark paused to sip at his drink, finding it quite pleasant if a bit sweet for his tastes. “ You know, I might have considered it, but it’s in my personal interest to not poke the FCA beehive just yet.” 

Guinan nodded knowingly, the large brim of her hat exaggerating the gesture. “Change isn’t easy.” 

Quark considered this as he neared the bottom of his glass. “No, but maybe this time it needed to happen.” 

Leaving Data and Odo to their animated conversation, Deanna joined Guinan and Quark at the bar. “Make a new friend?” 

Quark rolled his eyes, but realized that Deanna had a point, Guinan had treated him with kindness and respect, and there was nothing in it for her outside of mutual conversation. The last time that had happened to him, it had been with… “Odo?” 

The changeling took the seat on the other side of Quark, Data leaving the lounge silently. “He was called to the bridge.” 

“Can I get you anything, Odo?” Guinan asked, and Odo politely informed her that he did not require libations. “Conversation, then?” She responded with a coy smile before carrying the discussion along. The lounge’s crowd thinned out as the time passed, and some time later Deanna excused herself, but Quark and Odo kept talking and talking as if it were their last night together. For all they knew, it could be. 

“That Data fellow seemed to be quite enamoured with you.” Quark quipped, “Think you’ll meet with him again tomorrow?”

“I would like to continue our conversation, yes.” Odo agreed, but not to Quark’s implications. 

“Just the conversation?” 

“Just the conversation.” 

Guinan finished her rounds for the day, cleaning up quickly and then announcing. “I’m going to head out now, but stay as long as you’d like, Ten Forward never closes.” 

Initially Quark thought they should go, but Odo seemed to be having such a good time he could not bear to end this night. Odo wasn’t just smiling, he was making jokes and sharing stories from his past that Quark had never heard before. Usually he had to carry the conversation, but Odo’s words were coming out like a river after a glebbening, and Quark just let the water flow. 

Such things can never last forever, though, and eventually exhaustion got the better of both of them and they trudged back to their quarters. Not much was said in their new quarters upon arrival, and Quark resigned himself to just going to bed, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in the bedroom’s doorway. 

“Thank you.” 

“Thank me? All I did was sit there.” Quark shrugged, not understanding where Odo was going with this. 

“You didn’t have to stay.” Odo replied sincerely. 

“Right. Well, you didn’t have to help contact these people, but I think I’m glad you did.” 

“You think?” Odo replied with a smirk. 

“I won’t know until things settle back down but… I don’t hate it here.” 

It was progress, seeing how adamantly Quark had tried to stay in tonight. “I don’t hate it either.” 

Quark smiled up at him, and for once Odo saw no ulterior motive, no underlying scheme, just someone looking at him with… “Goodnight, Quark.” Odo cut himself off before he acted on those sudden emotions, and when Quark’s face fell he wondered if he made the wrong choice. 

Then, Quark wrapped his arms around Odo’s torso, pulling them flush together, “Not yet… If I go to sleep then maybe I’ll wake up and this will have all been a dream.” 

Odo awkwardly held Quark back, unsure of where to place his limbs against the curving expanse of his back. “It’s not a dream, Quark. You’re going to wake up right here in this bed.” 

“I know… In the morning what’s going to happen if Dukat makes us go back?” Quark knew he was replaceable too, that it was only Odo and Reyga that the Cardassians had a true use for, but decided not to mention it. That much had been made obvious in how originally only Odo had to go to the Enterprise as Reyga had been granted Asylum. Quark had to really stir the pot to convince Captain Saros of his essential role on Terok Nor. 

Odo was surprised to hear Quark admit that maybe he didn’t want things to return to the status quo, almost as surprised as he was by this sudden affection, he understood the implication of Quark’s subtle nuzzling against his chest. “Then we’ll deal with it together, with Deanna and Guinan and everyone else on this ship backing us.” 

Earlier that day, Quark would have hardly found that reassuring, but now it was the most wonderful realization. “Right.” 

Quark pulled away and looked up at Odo with a thin smile. “Thank you, too.” He could not help himself from adding with a wink, “We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow, then. Goodnight.” 

Odo just rolled his eyes but could not force a witty rebuttal out, instead just accepting the farewell as Quark disappeared into his bedroom behind closed doors. Picking up his regeneration vessel, Odo picked a corner next to the window to settle down in, relaxing his form completely to begin a peaceful regeneration cycle. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rom was surprised that the ship’s commander wanted to meet with him in the morning, but when the human’s guest revealed himself from between his father’s legs, Rom understood perfectly well. Benjamin Sisko had brought his son, “I heard you also have a young son? Perhaps they would like to be friends.” 

When Rom hesitated to reply, Reyga stepped in, “I think that’s a good idea, might be nice to introduce Nog to someone closer to his age.” 

Rom looked the younger Sisko over, he was nearly a perfect replica of his father, down to short curly hair and bright brown eyes that peered around Benjamin’s waist hesitantly. “Nog’s never met a hu-mon child before.” 

“He’s never met another child period, Rom. Not since Ferenginar.” Reyga argued softly, trying not to offend the Commander. “What’s his name?” 

“Introduce yourself,” Benjamin prompted. 

The young boy took a step forward, standing beside his father. “I’m Jake Sisko, and I’m five years old.” He said proudly. 

Rom shook his head, “Nog’s nearly seven, it’ll never work.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Why don’t you let me decide.” Nog announced from his bedroom’s doorway, stepping forward with his head held high. “I’m old enough to do that, aren’t I?” When he reached Jake, Nog hesitated at the fact this younger boy was nearly a head taller than him, but still extended a hand, a gesture he’d observed other humans doing in greeting. “Jake, I’m Nog, and I’m six.” 

Jake hesitantly took Nog’s hand, and his face contorted in disgust, “Ew! What’s on your hand?” He exclaimed as he pulled back, examining a thin veneer of fluid coating his palm. 

“Slug slime!” Nog cackled. Jake flicked some back at the Ferengi child and the two of them got into their own little slime war. 

“I think they are getting along just fine.” Reyga proclaimed. 

“We can leave if you’d prefer, but I think it would be mutually beneficial for both of them, Jake hasn’t interacted with many children either recently being stuck on the ship with his mother and myself.” Benjamin said as the pair of children darted off to the replicator. 

Rom felt a pang of jealousy that Benjamin was able to leave home with his wife, but shoved those feelings down for later, when they got back to Ferenginar he’d address them as he paid off his debts and was able to return to Prinadora. He observed the exchange a few moments longer, and had to admit it was never a bad thing to see Nog’s face lit up with such a genuine grin. “Alright.” 

“Hey, watch the suit!” Nog yelped, palms extended in a pleading gesture. 

“You started playing dirty first when you got it in my hair!” Jake replied, threatening to fling a hunk of translucent slime straight into Nog’s chest. 

“Perhaps it is time for a truce?” Benjamin offered, taking a moment to teach some diplomacy. 

“A truce?” Nog asked, head tilted in confusion. 

“He means a cease fire, so we’d both agree to stop with the slime so long as the other person doesn’t throw any.” Jake explained, lowering his arm. “You’re lucky my dad is here, I’ve a good arm from pitching baseball. No way you were going to escape this slime.” He added, tossing the slime back into the replicator. 

“Fine, we’ll have a truce. But only if you’ll stop using stupid hu-mon words like baseball.” Nog agreed. 

Jake’s mouth fell open. “You don’t know about baseball? Dad we have to take Nog to the holodeck to show him. Please?” 

“Stop saying that word! And don’t you mean holosuite?” Nog was frustrated, his body language starting to close inward. 

“Baseball is a sport from our home world of Earth, it’s a lot of fun and if your father says it’s ok, Jake can teach you everything about how to play. And the holodeck is just a much larger holosuite, built into the ship. Nog, if you ever are confused you can ask me or Jake a question, and we’ll give you a straight answer.” Benjamin tried to diffuse. 

“Um, alright. I’ll try it. Fafa?” Nog turned to Rom expectantly. 

“Is it safe?” He asked the Commander, unsure. 

“One hundred percent, minors are not permitted to turn the protection protocols off so they can't get hurt even if they try.” Benjamin assured him. 

Rom consented, and Benjamin said he’d be sure to have Nog back in time for lunch as he wrangled the two kids out of the quarters. 

Once alone, Reyga sunk down into the couch with a sigh. “Nog is a wonderful young man, but I am going to enjoy some quiet.” 

Rom paced, “Oh, I don’t know. I’m not sure I like Nog learning so much hu-mon culture… What if he gets ideas?” 

“Ideas like what? If anything, your moogie is a worse influence, no offence but it was quite the shock to learn about her financial adventures.” 

“I guess… Thank you for not reporting her, by the way. I’ve not even told my brother.” Rom added quickly, nervous. 

“The secret is safe with me. You know I believe that if someone has a passion they should be allowed to pursue it, regardless of circumstance. I may be biased, but Nog might turn out a better person, and a better Ferengi, after this trip.” Reyga moved over as Rom sat down beside him, the couch was small and while Rom had no sense of personal space, he certainly did. “One day I hope Ishka’s finances will no longer need to be a secret.” 

Rom nodded. “It feels weird to hope that too… But you’re right.” 

“I’m sure it was hard to be comfortable with that idea.” Reyga understood his own inner turmoil was likely similar in ways, it took him years to come to terms with the fact that he didn’t give a damn about profit and would rather devote his existence to science. He felt like an imposter, a consciousness born into the wrong body, the wrong culture, but people like Beverly showed him that no matter what, he should be able to live his life how he saw fit. Joining Starfleet would just further solidify that he was meant for this path, and Reyga got a thrill just imagining himself in uniform, traveling the stars in search of the next great mystery to solve. 

Speaking of mysteries, he’d nearly forgotten that soon they were scheduled to meet with the ship’s science teams to explain the technology behind their transmission. Reyga was more than happy to hand over the information to the Federation. 

At the meeting, Reyga was pleased to see Beverly in attendance, but something seemed off as he watched her avert his gaze during his presentation. After a long slew of questions from the Enterprise’s engineer, Geordi, the meeting was finally dismissed some hours later, but he stuck around to see what was the matter. Beverly did not move from her seat. Soon, they were the only two left in the ready room. 

“Is something wrong?” Reyga asked, still standing at the head of the table.

Beverly finally made eye contact, “It’s about your request for application to Starfleet.” 

“What do they need? I’m happy to be interviewed, write a personal statement, I’ll even take remedial courses.” Reyga offered quickly. 

“It’s not that… My request to sponsor you was denied.” She said solemnly. 

Reyga took a moment to consider alternatives. “Alright, is there anyone else? Maybe I can petition the captain?” 

“Captain Picard tried too, the admiralty will not even consider the notion. I’m sorry, Reyga. The relations between the Federation and Ferengi Alliance are just too hostile.” 

Reyga gripped the edge of the table, steadying himself so he’d not fall over. “I’m… I can leave it, they’ve never done anything for me, anyways. I’m sure the Nagus could care less.” 

Beverly shook her head, “That’s not how it works, you’re here on asylum from the Cardassians, not the Alliance, and even if you were to cut your ties the admiralty would still have to consider if you are an agent.” 

“Beverly, you know my allegiance is only to science, to exploration and discovery and the ideals this very Federation stands for!” Reyga’s voice rose, and he squeezed his eyes shut, maybe this was just a nightmare. He opened them only to still find himself in the ready room. 

“I know that, the Enterprise knows that, but we don’t get to make these decisions. I want you to come with me to see Counselor Troi, she can help you.” 

“I don’t need to see the Counselor, Beverly. I need to join Starfleet… There’s no other way for me to continue my research. I have no latinum, no family, nothing. You, the Federation, that's all I have.” Reyga’s voice was low, strained, broken. "And you don't even want me." 

“You have me.” 

Reyga turned around to see Rom haunting the corner behind him. Beverly had not even noticed him. 

“Sorry, I never left after the presentation. But, um, you can come live with Moogie while we settle in, and she can help you set up a laboratory somewhere on Ferenginar, once you have something going you can get investors and finance your research that way.” 

Reyga sighed. “Rom, I greatly appreciate that. And I suppose I will have to take up your offer of lodging, but I can’t work for investors, they are only interested in profit, and what I want to do is for the betterment of the galaxy.” 

“I am truly sorry that I can’t help you further. It's not that we don't want to help you, Doctor, it's a matter of security, that this crew will do their best to diffuse.” Beverly said sincerely. “I am going to send you some reports, you’re not alone in wanting a better future for your people, and they may help you on that journey. Your case did not go unnoticed by our diplomats, and there will soon be a meeting with the Grand Nagus to discuss how our societies may better coexist. Should anything change, I’ll contact you.” 

“That gives me great hope, thank you Beverly. Who knows, maybe one day Nog will be in my position, and with better results.” 

Rom opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp look from the doctor shut him down. 

“Good luck, Doctor.” Beverly said as she rose, and extended a hand. 

Reyga took it, shaking it twice before releasing. Beverly was beamed back to the Enterprise, and Rom suggested they go back to their quarters, Nog would probably be back by now and expecting them for lunch. In the hall outside their rooms, Grimp caught them. “Everything alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Just a very long meeting with the engineers.” Reyga replied. “It’s done, all the technology given up.” 

“Sort of like giving up a child, in a way, isn’t it?” Grimp said, then pulled a datarod from his coat. “Thought I’d give you both this, it’s a new recipe program. Since you liked the druul one so much I’ve been trying to perfect mycelial jelly as well. Think I’ve finally got the consistency right.” 

“We could use a treat like that right now, thank you.” Reyga extended his hand for the rod, but Rom stopped him. 

“Why don’t you come in and install it yourself, not sure either of us could stand to look at a control panel for the next week. Plus, if something goes wrong, we’ll have the chef on hand to fix it.” Rom didn’t mention that he thought they both could use the distraction of company after the disappointing news. 

“Oh, certainly.” Grimp grinned as the three of them entered the quarters. 

“BATTER UP!” Nog shouted and a small, round ball careened across the room, hitting Grimp square in the forehead before he had a chance to register what was happening. 

“Nog! You’re supposed to wait until they have the bat!” Jake cried out, exasperated. Grimp fell back into Rom, who caught him just barely. 

“What is going on here!” Rom demanded. 

“We were going to show you how to play baseball, but I think Nog got a little excited.” Jake explained. 

“It’s the best!” Nog exclaimed, running in circles around the room, furniture all shoved to the side to make room for their game. 

“Why don’t you keep the baseball in the holodeck and help us get lunch ready.” Reyga offered as Grimp came back to his senses. “You can begin by opening the replicator up for Grimp.” 

“Oh, can I stay for lunch? Dad said I had to ask instead of assuming I could.” 

“Sure.” Rom said, “But only if you like mycelial jelly.” 

Nog jumped up and down as he pulled the panel off the replicator. “Oh I haven’t had that in years! Where’d you get some?” 

“It’s from this.” Grimp flashed the datarod and Nog nodded in understanding, taking the rod and beginning to install it. 

“How do you know how to do this?” Jake asked, peering over Nog’s shoulder. 

“It’s easy, you just have to reroute the supply panel and route these through the new data…” Nog explained, pointing to what to Jake was random wires and bits. 

Reyga pulled the table back out into the center of the dining area as Rom pulled the couch closer to make an extra chair, they’d need it. As the table began to fill with food, various crawly looking things and thick soups surrounding a big pot of the jam and warm breads to spread it on, Jake had the creeping suspicion he should have just gone home to eat. The smell in the room was anything but appetizing, but he owed it to his new friend to at least try the new cuisine. 

Initially, Nog took the couch seat, but when he realized that he’d not be able to see over the table, he bribed Grimp to switch with him for the largest beetle on his plate. As he explained to Jake what each food was, Jake eventually just took a large portion of the mushroom soup, figuring that at least didn’t have legs. He also slathered a roll with the jelly and bit in. 

It was savory, cold, and like biting into a winter rainstorm in New Orleans. Jake decided he liked it, and when the soup turned out to be a bust just kept piling on the jam and rolls. 

To his surprise, the rest of the Ferengi were not as enamoured with the jelly. “I swear it was more sticky on the station.” Grimp apologized, then grinned at Jake, “At least someone likes this version, though. Maybe I can sell the recipe on Earth.” He joked. 

“Forget Earth, I can’t wait to get back to Ferenginar. Moogie will chew my food again, won’t she?” Nog asked Rom expectantly. 

“I’m sure she will,” Rom nodded, smiling at a sudden memory of lunch many years ago when Nog was smaller than he was now, if one could believe that. Prinadora was not very good at Tongo, but she still liked to observe the women’s tournaments and came home with a large pot roast from a friend, which could not have come at a better time as Rom wasn’t sure how he was going to pay the bills and for groceries that week. That roast lasted them four whole days, and just when she was beginning to complain about eating the same thing for so long, he’d finally turned a profit on his sponsoring of a rare fungus research mission on the wet continent of Rurmp, somehow even more moist than the capital city with its near constant rains. 

“Wait, your mom chews your food for you? My mom stopped mashing mine up as soon as my teeth came in.” Jake announced. 

“It’s nice to just be able to slurp it down.” Nog countered with a shrug as he bit into something crunchy. “Besides, the antennae get stuck between my teeth.” He flashed his sharp teeth to prove his point, long black bits stuck in the gaps. 

“Ugh, close your mouth that’s nasty.” Jake complained, and Nog just chuckled. Once the boys were done, they asked to go back to the holodeck and were permitted so long as Jake wasn’t expected back at his own quarters. Jake assured Rom he was not and then they ran off through the ship. Rom was glad that he didn’t have to worry about Nog being picked up by pirates or guards within the halls anymore. 

“So you are letting your son befriend a hu-mon.” Grimp stated flatly, not as a question. 

“Is there something wrong with that?” Rom asked. 

“Well, this one liked bad mycelial jelly so I just question his taste.” Grimp said with a chuckle. “No, I suppose not. Just not something I expected, but a lot of things are changing so why not this too.” 


	13. Chapter 13

One day turned into three, and then three into a week, then one week into nearly a month and Quark was going to lose his temper. The Saratoga had left for Ferenginar the day before, but the Enterprise remained and no one was permitted back on Terok Nor. Odo tried to calm him, but Quark was ready to storm onto the bridge of the ship and figure it out for himself just why they were still here. “All I know is that since the Saratoga hit it, every few hours those damn alarms go off to announce a red alert, and then the ship shakes around and it stops, only to ramp right back up. We deserve to know what is happening!”

“Something must have struck a chord with the Cardassians.” Odo offered, adding more gravely, “Or the Bajorance found an opportunity.” 

“I told you this was going to start a war!” Quark retorted, fire in his eyes.

“Your family is safe on the Saratoga, which you had an opportunity to join them on might I add.” 

“There’s nothing left for me on Ferenginar. What I have is my bar, which is likely being ravaged or burned to the ground as we speak.” Quark pointed to the space station looming outside the window like a twisted spire, “I keep watching to see if it’ll fall out of orbit and crash down onto Bajor.” 

“Quark, you showing up on the bridge demanding answers is only going to make the situation worse.” Odo lamented. 

Quark had no reply, so he just groaned and stormed off into his bedroom. 

“You are acting like a child.” 

“Well, they are treating us like children!” Then the door rang. “Who is it!” 

The person behind the door turned out to be Counselor Troi, who had been able to sense Quark’s frustration halfway across the ship. 

“Before we talk about our feelings, what’s going on out there?” Quark asked impatiently, normally not so rude to the woman but not in the mood for pleasantries after being shaken awake all night. He was tired, upset, and frankly frightened. He kept that fear tampered down and let his other emotions surface to help keep it at bay. 

“Gul Dukat and the rest of the Cardassian Union were delivered an ultimatum as the Saratoga left orbit by the Bajoran resistance, so the Enterprise was caught in the middle of their negotiations.” 

“Some negotiations… Looks more like war to me.” Quark quipped, jerking his head towards the window as a bright flash erupted on the surface of Bajor. “Great, here comes the…” Quark mouthed along as the computer announced a red alert. 

“Their style of negotiating is more physical than that of the Federation.” Deanna explained calmly. “More ships are on their way, but the Saratoga was ordered to leave for the protection of those seeking asylum.” 

“Great, more firepower, more torpedoes, and more things aimed at my bar!” Quark threw his arm in the air. “All because you could not keep track of a single shuttle!” He accused Deanna. 

“It was a freak accident, Quark, hardly their fault.” Odo warned. 

“No, let him say everything he believes, get it off your chest.” Deanna prompted. 

Quark jumped into a tirade, but quickly lost steam, realizing he was bitching about things out of everyone’s control. 

“You have every right to be upset, but I ask you to have hope that things will be alright. It is the Federation's top priority to not destroy the planet, or the station. We are doing everything in our power to preserve Terok Nor.” 

“Hope can’t buy me a new bar.” Quark responded dismissively. “I know you’re just trying to help, but I don’t care to hear it.” 

Deanna took a long breath. “Suit yourself. In that case, I ask that you confine yourselves to quarters until informed otherwise.” 

When she left, Odo grabbed Quark by the shoulders, spinning him around to face him. Quark craned his neck up, hissing out, “What?” 

“These people are risking everything for us, you have no right to be so cruel.” 

“Cruel? You want to talk about cruel, how about sending that message in the first place! You’re the reason they are risking anything!” 

“I’m not having this conversation with you again.” Odo rebutted firmly, retracting his arms back to his sides. 

Quark grabbed him in return, fingers sinking into deforming flesh. “No, we need to have it because I’m sick of fighting with you!”

“Excuse me?” 

“Things were actually going well for a little. You were… Tolerable, and I didn’t mind the change, at least not temporarily. I thought…” Quark trailed off, gesturing with a hand. 

“You thought what?” Odo pressed, leaning down so that their foreheads nearly touched. 

“I thought maybe we would get along back on the station, you wouldn’t be such a hardass!” 

Odo held firm, “So I’m a hardass?” 

“Yes, worse than my Moogie even, and she put numbing ointment on my lobes for a month for doing nothing!” 

Odo huffed, “Fat chance you did nothing.” 

“Fine, she caught me and a classmate oo-moxing, but that’s not my point! Odo, I liked that you were always on my case because it meant someone was watching me! Someone actually cared if I survived. Sometimes, I’d try and score a dangerous deal just so that you’d bust it! You didn’t let me do anything I’d regret and I just figured that maybe you…” 

“That I cared about you? Quark, if you died, the station would go back to how it was before, which was awfully dull.” 

Quark sucked his cheeks in, nodding firmly. “I see.” Letting go of Odo, he tried to turn away but the Changeling reached out again, pulling his back flush against his front. 

“No. What were you going to say?” 

Quark struggled, squirming in the iron grip with no success, “Let me go!” 

“What were you going to say?” Odo repeated. Quark was on the verge of tears. 

“I thought you loved me! There! I said it!” 

Odo’s neck extended, bringing his head, his eyes, in front of Quark. The Ferengi didn’t flinch, used to Odo’s shifting. His lip quivered. 

“I’d never considered it until these past weeks. It has been more than tolerable, as you put it. And I’ve always cared about you, that’s why I busted those deals. It wasn’t just to keep the peace, some peace it was.” The ship rocked with some far-off explosion, and then more when something glanced off the saucer. Quark’s whole body shook in fear. Odo held him closer still, steading them, protecting Quark. “You hate this, but it needs to happen so that when we go back, it won’t be the same. I do love you.” 

Quark grabbed the sides of Odo’s hovering head, pulling it close so that their noses touched. “Good.” Odo nuzzled in closer, softening himself to feel every ridge and crevice of Quark’s bridge and brow. He felt a low rumble against him, Quark was purring, eyes closed and muscles relaxing. The ship groaned, metal making ugly sounds. “I love you too, Odo… Can we lay down?” 

Odo quietly carried Quark over to the bed. It was awkward at first, Quark’s elbows jutting out and Odo not sure how to fit himself next to him, but eventually they found a comfortable position with Quark’s head resting on Odo’s chest and Odo curling around him with long tendrils. The battle raged on outside, but together they knew they’d make it out alright, or at least not be apart for whatever happened. “Is there anything else that can make you more comfortable?” Odo asked. 

“Keep talking.” Quark requested, and Odo did, recalling some of his earliest memories, and some recent new favorites. He began by retelling a story from Data about a time the crew were trapped in a holodeck program that placed them all in a human fairy tale set in a place called Sherwood forest. 

* * *

“We have entered Ferenginar’s orbit.” Captain Saros announced to the Saratoga over the comm. Rom was busy shoving the last of his belongings into his bag, they’d spent so much time on board it had become like a home, and as such his things had become strewn throughout the quarters and now he had to check every crevice and corner to make sure he found everything before departing. 

Nog, who had become surprisingly organized over the past few weeks, was eager to beam to the surface. Jake had gifted him a duffle bag emblazoned with the USS Saratoga the night before in farewell, and Nog had found a way to cram all of his carefully folded items within it. “You’ll visit sometime, right?” Nog had asked eagerly at the goodbye dinner the Captain had hosted for the Ferengi compliment on board. 

“Whenever we’re in the system I’ll be sure to drop by, maybe I can meet your Moogie too!” 

“Definitely. Yours is really cool, by the way.” Nog added, pulling Jake in for another hug. 

“Yeah, I guess she is. I’ll miss you Nog.”

“You too, but whenever I miss you too much I’ll play the baseball program!” Nog assured his friend, twirling the datarod for it in his hand. 

“Good idea!” Jake agreed with a wide smile, then it was time to go for real. 

“Ready to go?” Reyga asked, pulling Nog from his daydreaming. 

“It’s not me you have to worry about.” Nog pointed to his father who was currently sitting on his bag to try and get it to close. “You should go help him.” 

Reyga did, and eventually Nog too. Only took all three of them squeezing and coaxing in tandem to get it shut, looking ready to burst at the seams. All the Ferengi met at the transporter pads, ready to begin anew. The FCA would be meeting them on the planet to discuss business licenses and other accommodations, which were only awarded after a very animated, slightly exaggerated retelling of their perilous time on Terok Nor by Commander Sisko. He certainly earned some credit with the Blessed Exchequer for that, and would be rewarded thusly at the divine treasury. 

The process was long and arduous as everything was when it came to the FCA, but Quark’s absence made it go smoother than if the boss had been around, if only for the fact he could not request a cut of any awards made. 

Finally, as the sun was setting over the capital city, Rom led the way to Ishka’s home, his childhood residence and a doorway he could not be more happy to see. He threw it open, having alerted her earlier of their arrival, and called for, “MOOGIE!” 

“My son!” She replied with a wide smile, gold gown hovering at her ankles and catching the light like the garment was made of liquid latinum as she walked over. Reyga had been warned that the woman was clothed, and honestly could care less, she had good taste. 

First thing, she embraced her son, and grandson who practically jumped into her arms. As she held Nog, piercing brown eyes appraised Reyga. Before he could introduce himself, she greeted him. She even talks to strangers, Reyga thought to himself as his opinion of her only grew. This was a family of rebels, and he felt more welcome on his home world than he ever had before. 

“I’ve heard much about you, Doctor.” She said with a knowing grin. “Rom’s messages the past few weeks have been both frequent and enlightening.” 

“There’s so much more I want to tell you, too!” Rom interrupted with a boyish shine in his eyes. He was in his element here, surrounded by his beautifully unconventional family. Reyga was happy to be a part of it, however small. 

“And you as well, Ishka. Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home.” 

“Of course, a friend of my son is a friend of mine. Let me show you Quark’s room, since he won’t be joining it is all yours.” Setting Nog down, she led the way down the hall towards a sizable bedroom, well adorned and with the most comfortable bed Reyga had seen in years sitting at the center on a raised platform. He set his bag down beside it and pulled out his padd, sitting on his bed to check for any messages. Of course there were none, but it was an impulse at this point. 

“Reyga! Come out! We’ve got fresh tube grubs!” Well, Reyga could not say no to that. Thanks to Grimp, the replicator options were tolerable if limited, so this would be absolutely decadent. 

Nog was busy picking out choice worms as Reyga entered the dining area. 

“Fresh from my garden, you boys enjoy.” Ishka said as she opened a slug juice, a real one that hissed when you twisted off the cap. By the time any shipments of the stuff reached Terok Nor, it was flat as water. 

Enjoy they all did, dining like kings, and talking like there was no tomorrow. Nog and Rom were happy to share stories of their family, Ishka chirping in with tales from Rom’s own childhood. Reyga, however, had little to add to the conversation, but he enjoyed listening. Once finished, Nog begged to go out and play in the garden, and Rom accompanied him. Reyga procured a slug juice for himself and sat in the living room after helping Ishka clean the table. 

Ishka sat beside him. “Rom told me about your family, I am sorry to hear.” 

“It’s their loss.” Reyga replied, he’d come to accept that he was not associated with his blood ties some years ago. 

“That it is. Especially now that you are the owner of Marshco.” Ishka passed a metal slip to Reyga, emblazoned with the business name with several account and license numbers beneath it. It was a banking slip, and Reyga looked up to the older woman, confused. She explained, “You know my little secret, and this is one of my ventures. Of course, Marshco does not exist outside of a small empty warehouse in Rurmp, but their assets are quite vast. And as for your investor concerns, I do not expect this particular venture to turn a profit. Congratulations on your very shrewd investment, Doctor Reyga.” 

“I was not expecting this so soon… Thank you, ma’am.” 

Ishka pat his back. “No time like the present, and I imagine you are ready to get back to work after a long trip on a starship. I am sure it is relaxing enough if not dull as a fungus expedition. I was invited to one once, was the worst three weeks of my life. We’ll leave sleeping outdoors to the lobelings.” She laughed, and Reyga could not help but join in, her joy contagious. 

“It can be quite dull, but the scenery is beautiful, all those stars and galaxies just flying past…” Reyga recalled, trying to paint the picture with his words. He wished he could take the woman up, just to show her, but it was forbidden. “I’m sorry I can’t show you.” 

“Oh, don’t you worry about that too much son, I’ll get up there one day.” She winked, as if she had a plan, and Reyga believed her. As she wandered away to tend to one thing or another, another one of her words set in. 

“Son?” 

Ishka huffed. “Well… You and Rom seem to be getting along so well, and he really does speak highly of you. Besides, I know people, and I know the way you look at him.” 

“He is going to see his wife’s father about the marriage contract in the morning, now that his debts are paid.” Reyga replied firmly. Rom was his partner in the lab, and his friend, and nothing more. He’d not let himself even think about that since he was married, and very obviously in love with dear Prinadora. 

“Yes, he is. And he’s not going to like what he is told.” Ishka’s voice lowered. 

Reyga shot up, “What do you mean?” 

“Prinadora’s mother is an acquaintance of mine. She’s very classically minded, so we do not get on well, but I know her well enough to have gleaned that Prinadora has fallen out of love with Rom, and despite his newly gained financial status does not wish to continue their relationship.” 

“How does she know about Rom’s accounts, we just arrived yesterday?” 

“As Rom’s wife, Prinadora was alerted as soon as his accounts were high enough to pay the debt back. She told her mother that she did not want to see Rom, and that was that.” Ishka replied solemnly. 

“Were you going to tell Rom this before he went to their house?” Reyga demanded, feeling his ear heat up. 

Ishka nodded, “Of course, just not immediately. I know it will crush him. I also wanted to tell you first so that you can be there for him with me. I think when Nog goes to bed will be the best time.” 

Rom sat back down on the couch, “Nog… All he’s been talking about this whole trip is seeing his Moogie again.”

“Prinadora did not forbid Nog from visiting. That is always why I wished to tell you first, you are going to take Nog to see her tomorrow.” Ishka did not leave room for negotiation in this statement, and Reyga didn’t try to argue it. 

Then, Rom and Nog came back in, covered in mud and soaking wet, and the conversation ended. Reyga did his best to pretend like nothing was wrong for the rest of the night, but after Nog was bathed and then put to bed, it was time to break the news. The three of them sat together and Ishka laid it all out in one fell blow. 

Rom looked to Reyga for confirmation, and all he had to do was nod his head, such a small gesture, for Rom to completely unravel. The only thing keeping him from breaking entirely was the possibility that Nog would be able to see his moogie again. He buried his head in his own’s lap, bawling into silken folds, inconsolable. 

Eventually though, he wore himself out and sobs were replaced by gentle snores, Ishka stroking her son’s brow with a light touch. “You go to bed, he’ll be alright.” She whispered to Reyga. 

“No, I’ll stay out here with you, in case he wakes up.” He made himself comfortable in an armchair and stood the midnight vigil with Ishka. They talked a bit more, but mostly just rested their eyes. 

“I have to ask if it hurts, your ear I mean.” Ishka eventually brought up. Reyga stroked the stub of flesh where his lobe was once attached. 

“It hurt before it was healed, but now that it’s just a scar not so much. Occasionally though I do feel phantom oo-mox.” He joked, pretending to stroke an invisible ear. Ishka fought to not laugh too hard as to not wake Rom up. 

Some time passed before she brought up another topic. “There’s an entire underground marketplace you know. Entirely female run. That’s where I bought this gown, and where much of my latinum comes from. We begin with anonymous sources, investing in the right off world mines and freighter vessels, helping each other choose the right ones. I felt bad not being able to share my tips with Rom, but helped in other ways when I could.” 

“Incredible.” 

“We’ve got plans, but it just takes time. I hope that Nog’s generation becomes more open to the concept, and that when we make our move, it sticks.” 

“You’re a very wise woman, I trust you know exactly what you are doing, and anything I can do to support that endeavor let me know.” 

“Thank you, Reyga, if I may call you that, not many outside of our circle would be so accommodating, as I’m sure you know.” 

“Absolutely.” For so many years Reyga had sworn of connections to this world, but once again he found himself forging bonds to a place he wanted to forget forever. 

The morning came far too quickly and soon Nog was brought up to speed as well. Rom was still a mess, but functional, so he ate breakfast with them. It was a very quiet meal, a stark contrast to dinner the day before. 

As soon as he finished eating, Nog slipped out of his chair and walked over to the door, “Let’s go.” 

Reyga reacquainted himself with their destination, and then took Nog’s hand to take the lobeling to his Moogie’s house. Much like breakfast, it was a somber endeavour, if more wet in the humid early rains. Nog switched between shuffling his feet and running ahead, he seemed to know the way but often lagged behind. Reyga could not blame him, it was not promising that Prinadora had rejected his father. 

Eventually they came to the threshold, and Reyga tapped the access panel to request entry. Several minutes passed, and Nog looked up to him, “Are they not home?” 

“Maybe, but let’s wait a little longer.” Reyga pressed the button again, a little harder. Then, the round blue door slid open, and a female who seemed to be about Rom’s age stood in the doorway. Judging by Nog’s struggle with restraint it was definitely her. 

An older man was behind her, to which she asked the question, “Who are they?” 

Nog stepped forward, “It’s me Moogie! Nog!” 

She looked down on the boy, shrinking back. “Oh, I was not expecting you.” 

“Why not?” Nog’s voice quivered, his hands shuffling uncomfortable in front of his dazzling red jacket, his very best. 

Prinadora shrugged, slinking further and further into the shadows. “It’s been too long.” 

“I’ve missed you so much.” 

“Who are you?” The man asked, staring at Reyga, or rather Reyga’s missing ear. 

“I am Dr. Reyga of, uh, Marshco.” Reyga replied, not wanting to mention his father.

“Never heard of it. Where’s that degree from?”

Reyga figured he had nothing to lose as Nog grabbed his pant leg, obviously not wanting anything to do with this situation anymore. “The Vulcan science academy.” 

“Can we go now?” Nog whispered. 

“I think you should leave.” The man bellowed, offended. The door shut in their faces. 

“I don’t need a Moogie. I have Granmoogie, and Fafa, and Uncle Quark, and you.” Nog announced, showing great bravery in the face of rejection. They walked back to Ishka’s as quietly as they came, but the air around them carried a different energy, not of nervous anticipation but acceptance. When they arrived, Nog stopped at her stoop. “Are you going to be my Fafa too?” 

“I think everyone knows the answer to that but me.” Reyga joked, keying in the code to enter. The house was empty, but glancing out the back window Reyga spotted Ishka and Rom tending to the garden under an umbrella. “Why don’t you go see how Fafa is doing, I’m going to dry off.” 

“Alright, thank you for taking me.” Nog said sincerely, hugging Reyga before running off. Before Reyga returned to his room, he watched Rom scoop Nog up into an embrace before the boy went into the details of what happened. They cried together, and Reyga gave them some privacy as he went to change into something warmer than his soaked suit. Again checking his pad, he found a message from Quark. 

It seems things were finally calming down around Terok Nor, the Bajorans and Cardassians coming to some sort of agreement that led to the retreat of the Union. The Federation would be sticking around for a while as a Bajoran Provisional Government reorganized the planet. That was all good news, but the last paragraph is what really stuck out to Reyga, the ore refining facilities on the newly renamed Deep Space Nine were now vacant, and looking for a tenant. He would need to bring his own supplies, but the space was free for the taking so long as maintenance was kept up to Federation standards. 

Reyga realized that Marshco had found its new home, now he just wondered who might be at his side for the endeavor. 


	14. Chapter 14

Reyga waited a few days before sharing the good news with Rom and everyone else, wanting to give them the time and space to grieve. He also knew only then could he make a wise decision on what to do next that was not impulsive. Reyga didn’t expect Rom to want to go back to Bajoran space with him, especially since here was where he had the support of his moogie, but a large part of him hoped that he could keep his lab partner at hand. 

It had been a very long few days, too. Every member of the family took the hit differently. Nog spent most of his time locked in his room, only coming out for meals and hardly speaking at them. Rom took the other approach, blathering on to whoever would listen, and Reyga was more than willing to offer his ear. He learned Rom’s life story, even more so than he’d already known, from when Quark used to blame him wherever a toy broke, to how Moogie always spoiled him a little bit more, maybe to compensate for the poor treatment he got at his older brother’s hands. His troublesome time at the academy, labeled everything from a fool to an imbecile, even threatened with expulsion a few times if he could not prioritize acquisition in his school work. 

“They told me there was nothing to be gained from worrying about conservation. You see, I loved the little patch of swamp that used to be just outside the schoolyard, there were all kinds of little creatures, some tasty too, but it was set to be developed.”

“That was a good thing,” Ishka chimed in, “Remember the time you tried to eat a neun worm?” 

Rom buried his head in his hands. “Oh, that was terrible. Never eat a neun worm.” 

“Rom was swollen in the face for a week, speckled green too.” Ishka reminisced. 

“I still liked the swamp, though. So for my graduating project, I proposed building in such a way that the swamp wouldn’t be entirely bulldozed.” 

“Oh no.” Reyga shook his head, knowing how such a report would be received. 

“Yeah.” Rom sucked in his cheeks, remembering the scolding he received from the headmaster for that stunt. “To finish school, I wrote an alternative proposal with a much higher density. Not by my own will, but I didn’t want to repeat the year when I was so close to being done.” 

“You did the right thing.” Ishka agreed. “I do miss you bringing home all those free mushrooms, though. Speaking of, who is hungry?” 

As time passed they eventually caught up to the present. Rom spent several hours recalling his time working with Reyga on Terok Nor to postpone the inevitable. They got through Rom’s most recent chapter in life together, with lots of hugs and mugs of home made soup. Nog rejoined them then, too. Still not saying much, but not sulking by himself. It was progress. 

Then Reyga made his offer to Rom of joining him to establish a research lab on Deep Space Nine. 

At first, Rom was shocked that Quark had sent that message to Reyga, and not himself, but once he processed the situation, he gladly accepted. “Well, since Nog was able to clear my name with the FCA, I’ve got nothing tying me down. It’s sort of freeing to think about this.” Rom chuckled to himself. Reyga was happy to see him smile again. 

“It’s good to see Quark accepting of your decisions, as well.” Ishka added over a steaming cup of tea. “He’d not have extended that information if he was not.” 

“I think he just wants to keep tabs on us.” Nog added, “Uncle must be going insane not having anyone to boss around anymore.” 

“I hope he doesn’t think he’s going to tell any of us what to do.” Rom added defiantly, “Marshco answers to no one!” 

“Except the Federation, I looked over the fine print and we will be obligated to report any findings since it is a Federation sponsored station, but I don’t think that’s a problem.” Reyga corrected. 

“They seemed alright by me. Wait, is Commander Sisko still there?” Nog asked expectantly, climbing up into Reyga’s lap to look at his padd. 

“I’m not sure… Oh, I think so actually, this document was sent from his office.”

Nog cheered, “Now we have to go, Fafa!” 

“I guess so.” Rom agreed, patting his son’s shoulder. 

A day later, their bags were packed, and a shuttle was sent to retrieve them. After a long farewell to Ishka, the trio embarked on the  _ Ganges _ to their new home. A familiar face greeted them. 

“Jake!” Nog shouted, running up to his friend! Jake greeted him in kind, and Nog begged if he could show Jake around before they left. Rom agreed, but just for a few minutes. 

“I’m going to get you some real mycelial jelly.” Nog announced as he dragged Jake towards the spaceport’s food court. The ship’s pilot also turned out to be someone they knew, but from the  _ Enterprise _ . 

“Congratulations on the promotion, Lieutenant O’Brien.” 

“That’s chief to you.” The man said jovially, helping the pair load their luggage. “But, thank you. It certainly has been an exciting new post. I’ve not even had a chance to look over the refinery, so good luck dealing with whatever is down there.” 

“I’ve worked under worse conditions. Ever have to retrofit an entire station’s shielding with your ear falling off?” Reyga joked in return, opening a conversation about terrible postings and difficult situations. 

Once they were ready to take off, Nog and Jake returned, each with an armful of snacks for the trip. “Can we sit in the front?” Nog asked expectantly. “Jake said you let him take the ship to warp!” 

“Sure thing,” O’Brien replied, ushering the pair off to the cockpit. “I’ll teach you both the pre-flight sequence, but only if you promise to not go stealing a runabout when we get back to the station.” 

Sitting beside each other, Reyga and Rom made themselves comfortable in the cargo area as the ship took off. They looked out of the window as Ferenginar shrunk away, disappearing into one of thousands of star systems that dotted their view. “I’m sorry things didn’t work out down there.” Reyga said softly.

Rom slid his hand along the bench until his pinky brushed up against Reyga’s. “I’m starting to realize that maybe I needed that to happen. Prinadora and I did love each other, but that was two years ago, before we both changed into who we are now. I was pining for someone who no longer existed.” His hand kept creeping closer, sliding on top of Reyga’s. 

Reyga opened his hand, letting Rom lace his fingers between his own and squeeze. 

“Thank you for changing me.” Rom turned his head, meeting Reyga’s gaze. The streaking starlight reflected in his eyes, and Rom closed the gap between them, brushing noses. “Marshcorp is a family business, so I think we should keep it that way.” 

“Rom… are you propositioning me?” Reyga asked, voice soft. It seemed a little soon, but he could not say that he disliked the notion. 

“Not yet, but maybe one day.” Rom replied with a smile that showed all his teeth. “For now, I just want to keep you close.” 

“I’d like that.” Reyga replied, placing his other hand on top of Rom’s, making a sort of hand sandwich. The future was looking as bright as Bajor’s sun, and Reyga considered that Rom was right, what had happened, needed to, even though it was painful at times, and certainly trying. But, it had led to this moment, to the coming opportunity, and only greatness lay ahead on their present course. 

> _ Ten Years Later _

Nog beamed as he entered Quark’s bar, a brand new Starfleet badge proudly displayed on his red Cadet uniform. Jake was the first to accost him, pulling the much shorter Ferengi into a hug that ended with a short kiss, “Congratulations Nog! I knew you could do it!” 

Blushing deep orange, Nog nuzzled up against his boyfriend, “Thanks, Jake, I could not have gotten into the academy without your help!” 

Rom was next, grunting as he lifted Nog up into a hug of his own. “I’m so proud of you son, the first Ferengi in Starfleet!” 

“Followed shortly after by yours truly.” Reyga adjusted his own badge, displayed on a freshly pressed blue science division uniform. 

“Commander,” Nog greeted Reyga formally. 

“No need for formality, Fafa will do.” He replied, pulling his husband beside him. Rom could not help but giggle. 

“Alright alright, everybody turn this way, I’m taking a picture.” Quark shouted over the ambient drone of the bar, ever busy and now especially rambunctious with well-wishes to the newest recruits. Holding up his capturepadd, Quark leaned back so he could get everyone in frame, “Squeeze in a bit closer like you love each other, there you go, got it!” 

“So, I take it you support me now?” Nog prodded his Uncle who had initially objected his application to starfleet. 

“Yes yes, good job kid. Just, don’t get yourself killed ok?” Quark asked. 

Odo slid up behind Nog, his ever amorphous form almost snake-like today in the lower half, returning to fully humanoid only where he was where he wished to stand. “We’re all incredibly proud of you for making history, both of you.” Odo addressed Reyga as well, offering a handshake to both men. 

More and more of the crew came to offer their well-wishes to Nog, from Captain Sisko to Reyga’s many research assistants, hailing from all over the galaxy in order to work on his latest project: Trans-quadrant communications. 

“Now then, who wants drinks?” Grimp offered, stepping over with a loaded tray. 

“I certainly do.” Ishka said as she entered, surprising the group. “Sorry I’m late, my pilot got a little lost around the wormhole.”

“You’re just in time!” Rom proclaimed, rushing over to greet her. 

“I’m going to need two of those.” The short Ferengi woman beside her groaned, massaging her temple. “That thing threw off all my instruments.” 

“You handled it like a professional. We all made it here safely.” Ishak praised the young pilot. “Now, come here Nog, let Granmoogie see that shiny new badge of yours.” 

“You wanted these?” Grimp asked, coming up beside Pel with two glasses left on his tray. 

“Oh yeah.” She grabbed them greedily, taking a long sip. 

“I’d offer you my hand, but you seem a little occupied.” He joked, earning a smile from the woman. 

“I’ll give you my name instead, it’s Pel.” Grimp offered his in return, and their conversation carried over to a table, leading to a shared meal and who knows what else. Turns out that Grimp was in the market for a new addition to his fleet, having his own wine distribution business, and Pel’s ship perfectly fit the bill of what he needed, and also open for a new contract after this fare. 

Nog was ecstatic to be surrounded by so many people he loved at once, and by so much good news. Ishka’s women’s council was gaining much power in the politics of Ferenginar after she was able to convince the Grand Nagus of the virtue of her reforms, and it was paying off, under his Nagushood the Alliance was seeing record shattering profits. University attendance was skyrocketing, as were sales of every product imaginable, especially pod ships. The fact that Ishka had a small fortune invested in such ships was more than just coincidence, too. Women were taking to the stars in droves, and thriving in the endless opportunity. 

Then, an even more surprising pair of guests arrived.

“Dr. Crusher!” Reyga called out, rushing to greet his dear friend. 

“Blue suits you.” She commented, letting go of Deanna’s hand to offer it to Reyga. 

“You always wore it best, though.” He replied, then turning to greet Deanna warmly. “Thank you, both of you, for helping me get into it.” 

“Well deserved, and not just for your contributions to the Federation, but for your spirit and character.” Deanna praised, basking in the sheer joy surrounding her in this celebratory space. Rom pat Reyga on the bicep, knowing each word to be true. Deanna turned to the other man, “The Bajoran engineering division is lucky to have a man like you on their team, as well.” 

“Ah, thank you.” Rom blushed a bit at the compliment, smoothing down his own green uniform. 

From across the room, clinking on a glass caught everyone’s attention. Captain Sisko raised his drink, “A toast to the first Ferengi in Starfleet.” 

“And certainly not the last!” Nog chimed in, lifting his root beer. Everyone followed suit, and those without a glass raised a fist instead. 

“Cheers!” Beverly exclaimed and the crowd erupted into shouts. Jake lifted Nog up onto his shoulders, and spirits soared even higher. 

In the years since his first setting foot on  _ Terok Nor _ things had come a long way indeed, and Rom could not be happier as he kissed his husband on the cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed this little romp, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
